Tokimeki Memorial The Transfer Students
by Sapphire Destiny Rose
Summary: Two transfer students. A wierd school, strange students and staff as well as strange occurances. So how does love fit in all of this? IS ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! I just need to find my damn CD and USB and I can continue it! PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ON ME!
1. Tokimeki no Deai

**Silver Jasmine Diamond:** This is a new crossover that no one's done yet so I figured why not? Only did this for my own amusement and for some readers who might enjoy it. Now for those who dont know what Tokimeki Memorial is. Its pretty much just a high school love story and its pretty funny.

**Main parings:** Inukai and Kagome / Riku and Sayuri.

**Disclaimer:** I hold no ownership over Kagome of Inuyasha and Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~.

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

Aoba Riku and Higurashi Kagome are close cousins, almost like siblings, they depend on the other and trust each other immensely. Both cousins transfer in Tsugumi; where they learned new friends, memories, experiences and new feelings that they had never had before.

* * *

**Tokimeki no Deai – An Exciting Encounter**

* * *

"**HAND IT OVER!!" **yelled a large group of male students as they chased after a male student with short brown hair with a pink headband on his head that had fake but adorable pink cat ears.

"**NEKOMIMI!!!" **The boy continued running "W-Why is this happening!?" the boy panted out confused "WHY ME!?" he yelled as he ran by the staircase where even more male students appeared by and started chasing him as well.

"**We'll take it from here thanks!"** the other group of males wearing afros with different colors all said in unison as they chased the student faster.

"He's right there!" A guy wearing a dojo outfit with black circles on his eyes while wearing fake panda ears said as two more men with the same make up and ears appeared as they appeared in front of the student to ducked just in time as one of the panda-eared men striked to get the headband.

The brown haired student ran to the corner as he panted heavily "Leave me alone~!" he cried out as he continued running as he found a door and ran faster, missing the men as he quickly ran in the door and shit it close, sliding down the door and falling on the floor as he rested a bit while panting heavily.

"**NEKOMIMI!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!"** was the yell from the men as the brown haired boy sighed "Why is everyone chasing me?" he asked himself "And where is Kagome?" he asked again.

_'It was so peaceful this morning...'_ thought the boy mournfully

**

* * *

**

Flashback

* * *

"So you are out transfer students, Aoba Riku and Higurashi Kagome?" asked an old man with a red nose wearing a light brown armani suit.

"Yes pleased to meet you." Riku said politely. He was wearing his school uniform properly which consisted of a white button up jacket, a red tie a blazer, grey pants and black shoes. They were all properly placed. He had short neat brown hair with cheerful brown eyes and a polite smile on his face

Kagome looked at them boredly. She was wearing a black tight collar shirt that was sleeveless, on top of it was with her white button up shirt's two button's on the top unbuttoned showing the black collar shirt, with her school ribbon on her uniform with her black blazer left opened, a grey thigh-length skirt with long knee-length grey socks and black school shoes. She had long silky black hair with calm sapphire eyes. Only a thin line was shown on her lip.

"By the way I am your--" the old man was interrupted as the busty woman wearing a secretary's uniform with a notebook in her hands, shook her breasts a little gaining the attention of Riku while Kagome raised a brow at the action made by the secretary.

"Then, I'll simply explain the ways of our school to you." the woman said with a stern voice as Riku listened intently on what the woman was about to say while Kagome continued staring at them boredly.

"Our school had been founded not too long ago and is quite new. Our popularity is still very low, but we have a lot of the latest equipment. It is important that we provide out students with freedom in their studies."

"Sure..." Riku said unsurely and mentally sighed at his cousin seeing her just turn away not caring whole closing her eyes as she tuned them out.

"Yes! The latest equipment you can find." The old man repeated gesturing dramatically with his hands as he then bashed his fist in his palm and dramatically placed his hands in between his large rectangular glasses trying to look important "Oh! By the way, I am your--" He was once again cut out as the secretary pushed him away and was again the center of attention as the Riku sweatdropped.

"The subjects offered are; Japanese, mathematics, physics, chemistry, sociology, foreign languages, art, physical education, home economics and so on." The woman continued though instead of looking at her face, Riku was looking at her busty chest though the woman didn't seem to notice, nor did she care as she continued.

"Various curriculum are abundant and you can select the classes you want to attend." she explained.

"Ah, I see..." Riku muttered as Kagome opened one eye and shook her head at her cousin and gave a soft sigh _'baka..'._

"You should not be surprised with what you see now!" the old man suddenly said "Yes, and I am your--" " By the way, out school's motto is 'Freedom'." the woman once again intervened.

Riku blinked "Freedom?" he asked as Kagome opened both of her eyes and raised a brow at the woman. _'Eh?'_

"Yes! Its Freedom!" the old man repeated "Yes, and I am your--" he was of course once again cut as the woman said "That is all. You will hear the rest from your homeroom teacher." she said sternly.

**~*~**

Riku suddenly found himself out of the office with his cousin just leaning against the wall looking as bored as ever as a young looking female with wavy pink hair walked over to them. She was wearing a white working blouse with a long maroon skirt while carrying some books with her.

"Ohayoo." she greeted with a kind smile as they started walking with Kagome trailing after the two silently.

"Are you surprised..." The pink haired woman asked "...by the loud board chairlady?" Riku laughed sheepishly "Eheh, a little bit.." he answered as Kagome raised a brow at this and rolled her eyes, the woman saw this and giggled a little.

"Its quite a shock to any normal high school student." _'`Normal`? You got that right, the woman obviously wanted all the attention.'_ Kagome thought as she looked around the halls the things they were passing by.

"Ano.. excuse me.." Riku asked unsurely as the woman turned around and looked at him giggling sheepishly "Sorry, sorry, I have yet to introduce myself." she said _'She just noticed?'_ Kagome thought dryly.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Wakotake Haruka. I'm in charge of teaching English." she smiled as Riku smiled back "The chair person said something about 'Freedom,' what does that mean?" he asked _'Hm yea.. I've been wondering about that myself..'_ Kagome thought as she looked as if she wasn't paying attention and had not a care in the world.

"Ah, you'll be familiar with it soon. This is our class." Wakotake-sensei said with a smiles Kagome inwardly sighed in annoyance _'She didn't even answer properly..'_ she mentally grumbled as Wakotake-sensei looked at her other new student curiously seeing that she didn't even talk the whole way.

Riku looked at the door that no doubt led to his new class "Be familiar?" he asked hesitantly while Wakotake-sensei just smiled cheerfully "Don't be nervous, come in, go in." she said and looked at Kagome "Same goes to you." as Kagome blinked slightly but other than that did nothing.

Wakotake-sensei opened the door as Riku walked in and over to the front with Kagome following ever so silent and raised a brow seeing the students.

"I'm Aoba Riku, I'm here because of my father's job. Pleased to meet you all." he said politely and bowed and straightened up, looking at his classmates quizzically as he saw what they were wearing "Eh?" On their heads were either fake horns and fake animals ears as he looked at Kagome and saw his cousin also gazing at their classmates weirdly.

Wakotake-sensei only smiled and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, making the younger girl tense a bit before calming down "...Higurashi Kagome... Riku is my cousin.. thats all.." she said in a soft but emotionless voice.

Suddenly all the students stood up and cheered as they gathered around Kagome and Riku making Riku feel overwhelmed while Kagome just blinked.

"We're pleased to meet you to." replied a boy wearing brown dog ears with a cheerful smile.

"Your unexpectedly cute." a brown haired girl complemented "Eh?" Riku muttered.

"Do you have a girlfriend? What's your hobby?" another asked.

"Your so pretty! Will you go out with me?" a guy asked looking at Kagome who stepped back a bit.

"Your hair is so beautiful! It looks so silky!" a girl said in awe

"Oh my gosh, your eyes are just gorgeous!" another girl complemented as Kagome just blinked.

"Okay, okay, don't ask the transfer students so many questions." Wakotake-sensei intervened as Kagome and Riku inwardly sighed in relief.

"And so, Aoba-kun, Higurashi-chan. Please sit there." Wakotake-sensei instructed.

"Hai." Riku smiled while Kagome wordlessly looked at where the teacher was pointing.

There was two seats left by the back, on the left was a big and bulky guy, he had green and yellow hair with most of his yellow hair in a ponytail. He had a beard while wearing an orange shirt with the words 'mad dog' on it with a black blazer over it which was pretty much opened showing the t-shirt.

By the right next to the window was a gorgeous guy with shoulder length dark green hair, he was wearing a red button up shirt with the middle buttons only buttoned up and the upper and lower buttons left open showing a but of his chest where he wore a silver necklace and a but of his stomach where it showed his brown belt, his legs were crossed as he wore his grey pants, one of his arms was leaning on the window sill with his head tilted to his shoulder seemingly asleep.

Riku looked nervous and a bit scared while Kagome just looked calm and emotionless as she boredly gazed at the two. "And so, Amamiya-san, I'll leave everything to you." Wakotake-sensei called out to one of her students.

"Hai." Answered a soft female voice as Riku looked at the direction of the voice, there it showed a girl with straight and long brown hair and beautiful pinkish red eyes, she was wearing the standard uniform for girls, her white button up shirt properly buttoned up, her black blazer properly placed, her bow neatly done and was wearing her skirt, long black socks and the standard shoes.

"Konichiwa Aoba-kun, Higurashi-chan." the girl smiled kindly "I'm Amamiya Sayuri. If there is anything you don't know or troubling you in this class, please ask me for assistance." she said politely as Kagome gave a short nod and a small barely noticeable polite smile.

Riku looked shocked a bit making Kagome raise a brow wondering what was going on in her baby cousin's head and sweatdropped slightly seeing her other male classmates looking at Sayuri with smiles and lovesick gazes.

"Is something wrong?" Sayuri asked walking over to Riku who looked down a bit "No, nothing really.." he answered as Sayuri blinked and smiled as Kagome's sweatdrop grew bigger hearing the blissful 'awes' from the boys _'There's something seriously wrong about the men here..'_ Kagome thought shaking her head.

"Ah, yes, What does 'Freedom' mean?" he asked as immediately the boys stopped awing and gave Riku an irritated look while Kagome rolled her eyes _'Bipolar much?'_ she thought.

The bell then rang as two boys, a brunette and a blunette started pushing Riku to the door "The next subject is science, Aoba-kun. Lets go." the blunette said while Kagome just raised a brow and shook her head and followed but not before whispering to Sayuri before passing her by "Its a pleasure to meet you Amamiya-san. Thank you for the concern." as Sayuri just gave a smile and watched as the transfer students walk out.

"Lets go Sayuri." an orange haired girl said as she packed her things as Sayuri nodded and gracefully walked out.

**

* * *

**

And Of Flashback

* * *

Riku had on a dreamy face "Amamiya-san is so beautiful. Besides, just hiding won't help me." he said to himself he sighed "Transfer student, Riku Aoba." a dark voice said as Riku immediately looked up and saw a purple haired man wearing some work clothes with a scientist lab coat with a mask posing with a hand on his head.

"You don't seem to be feeling well." the man continued. "Science teacher!" Riku exclaimed "I'll prepare some effective medicine.... SOME EFFECTIVE MEDICINE TO GIVE TO YOU!!!" he exclaimed as Riku yelled and ran out of the room running away from the science teacher.

The since teacher easily caught up to him "First check." he said and placed a small colored thermometer to his mouth and pulled it out reading what it said while still running "Hm. You're in stimulated state."

Riku continued running "Why!? Why are there so many strange teachers!?" he yelled out desperately.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

* * *

Science Class

"Today, I was thinking of using human test subjects to test the affects of some drugs, but..." he suddenly appeared holding the shoulder of a messy brown haired guy as Kagome stared at the strange teacher _'How the hell?'_ she thought "Hm, how many weights can you lift?" the man asked "A-Around 30 kilos." the student answered a bit wearily.

The purple haired man pulled out a flask out of nowhere that had black chemical in it while Kagome blinked and wondered what he was going to do with it "I researched this medicine to increase the muscles of a human. I'll have you drink it." he said darkly.

"Eh!? Please forgive me!"

"Come on! Come on, come on, come on, come on!" the man insisted as the others students backed away while Riku hid behind his cousin who was staring at the man blankly.

Literature Class

"In short, this article means--" The man started coughing on his book as he gripped his mouth a bit.

"I'm not meant to die yet, not until I tell you all the true meaning of this article!" he wheezed out as the man started coughing and wheezing even more and fell to the floor while pretty much.

Everyone in class was ignoring him.

Drama Class

A woman with a man-looking face that was heavily caked in make up was singing the 'do re mi fa so la ti do' note as she looked at her class "Your turn." she said gently.

The class did as said, though Kagome done it a bit hesitantly as she immediately wished that she was just back at home where she could eat her precious oden, stay at bed an have a nice relaxing bath.

The woman suddenly banged her hand on the piano keys as Riku jumped a bit in fright "That was terrible! Are you all really serious about this!?" the woman asked enraged but then smiled and looked at Kagome and Riku "But there are some that are superb especially.." she said as Kagome sweatdropped once more _'another bipolar... geeze how much of this people are like this here?'_.

She suddenly pulled Kagome and Riku together as she layed her long chin on their connected shoulders "You two, What's your name?" she asked with a smile.

"U-uh.... I'm Aoba Riku.." he said nervously

_'Pedophile too? What's with these people?'_ Kagome thought "Higurashi.. Kagome.." she said softly.

The woman's smile widened even more "Aoba-kun... Higurashi-chan... I shall remember you two..." she smiled albeit creepily.

**

* * *

**

End of Flashback

* * *

A group of feet passed by as Riku hid by the cubbies away from the other male student who seemed intent on catching the nekomimi on his head.

He ran by the fountains and looked around "What should I do? Where are you Kagome? And the only places to hide are..."

~*~

Kagome ran by the whole school looking for her little cousin, she always kept on missing him whenever she had a clue on where he might be "Riku! Riku where are you!? Its Kagome!" she called out getting worried for her little cousin _'damn you Sakurai...'_

**

* * *

**

Flashback

* * *

Riku was just eating his sandwich with Kagome sitting beside him, looking at the animals in the net as she ate her apple "So Riku, what do you think of this school?" Kagome asked boredly as Riku blinked "Crazy." he answered then heard someone.

"Waa! Sayuri, your lunch looks delicious!" someone complemented as Kagome blinked

as she and Riku looked on and saw Sayuri and Ayame talking with the other girls "Yes, while preparing my father's lunch box too."

"As expected of Amamiya-san. The fried eggs look perfect!" Sakura said in awe.

"How did you do that?" Ayame asked curiously.

"The fire must be mild and the timing good." Sayuri explained.

Riku looked on as Kagome went back to looking at the animals inside the net.

"Oh! Rabbit's ears?" a male voice asked.

Riku blinked and looked at the other guys wearing the headbands with ears on them.

As he looked, he saw more and more people also wearing a headband "Eh? Are those in style?" he muttered as he glanced at Kagome and tilted his head to the side slightly seeing her feeding one of the animals as he inwardly wondered how she got in.

"Pyoh!" a little yellow chick said with an anger mark on its head as Kagome clenched the break in her hands and continued on until it turned to little crumbs and held out her hand as the chick started eating in a fast pace.

Riku smiled understanding his cousin's liking for animals as he pulled a piece of his bread and also fed the little chick as the bird wept tears of joy and ate happily.

"Aoba! So you were here!" two male voices said as said student looked up while Kagome, who somehow got out of the net was still looking at the little chick and continued feeding it.

Kagome glanced at the two boys and saw that they were the blunette and the brunette she saw a while ago.

"We were looking high and low for you. Riku-kun." the blue haired one said with a friendly smile while Riku looked confused "Eh? Y-you where?" he asked.

"I'm Suzuki Itta. Call me Icchi." the brunette said with a grin. Icchi had spiky short brown hair with friendly sea blue eyes. His white button up shirt was done properly as was his tie though his blazer was left open. He was wearing the proper school pants and shoes.

"And I'm Kayame Yusuke. Call me Yusuke." the blunette introduced himself. Yusuke had slightly spiky short blue hair with reddish-brown eyes. He wore his school uniform properly, button up shirt done properly, blazer buttoned closed with his tie tucked in the blazer, clean pants and proper shoes.

Kagome finished giving the little chick the bread as she stood up and looked at the boys "Yes. We are pleasure to meet you. Yusuke-san, Icchi-san." Kagome said politely as the two boys jumped a bit, They haven't actually heard her talk much and in the class, they barely heard her because they were talking about something. (coughgirlscough) Icchi saw Yusuke's glasses glint slightly and inwardly smiled.

"Oh hello Higurashi-chan, Aoba. We're in the same class, but you still haven't remembered our names?" Icchi asked.

"Ah, sorry." Riku said walking over to the two while Kagome raised a brow "How can we if we haven't been properly introduced a while ago?" she asked as the two boys blushed a bit sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. You just transferred here not long ago." Yusuke said in thought while Kagome gave them a blank look _'They just remembered that?'_ she thought sarcastically in her mind.

"If its fine with you, lets me friends!" Yusuke said with a friendly smile. Riku didn't know what to answer and looked at his cousin who shrugged "As long as your happy Riku. But just in case they get you hurt. Tell me and I'll deal with them." she said with a small smirk as Riku gulped slightly making Yusuke and Icchi blink slightly in disbelief. Not really sure about the idea of a girl beating them up.

Riku nodded and looked at Yusuke and Icchi with a smile "Arigatou." he said as the two just smiled at him while Kagome just leaned against the tree and looked up at the sky, seemingly ignoring them though she was actually listening on what the two were saying.

"So, what do you think of this school? Anything you want to inquire about?" Icchi asked as Riku nodded and looked at the students wearing the headbands "Ah, those? Those are accessories. You get them by either getting good grades or excelling in club activities." Icchi explained while Kagome blinked _'That's all you get? These accessories must be important then..'_ she thought and continued listening. "If you get a rare item, you'll me famous."

_'like I'm gonna need that. I hate attention.'_ Kagome thought.

"If you have some girl in mind. Ask me." Yusuke said making Kagome's eyes snap to him wondering what he meant by that and looked at her cousin.

"The levels of the girls here are mostly high. Tell me if you have someone your interested in."

_'Is he suppose to be a love guru or something?'_ Kagome thought sceptically.

"I have the collected info." Yusuke smiled

_'Never mind. He's a stalker.'_ Kagome confirmed in her mind as her inner chibi nodded and listed down what she said and placed it in a folder that said 'need to remember.'

"Info?" Riku asked obliviously while Kagome inwardly facepalmed.

"This guy made a database on the girls here because of his interest." Icchi said

_'definitely a stalker.'_ "And now that Higurashi-chan is here. We can add her to my database!" Yusuke said cheerfully as Kagome's eye twitched though no one took notice of this.

"Birthdays, families, personalities and even cell phone numbers, a perfect collection!" Icchi continued as Kagome shook her head _'I just hope that Riku won't turn to one like them..'_

"T-then, about Amamiya-san..." Riku requested making Kagome look at him and blink _'so he_

_s interested in her eh? Interesting...'_ Kagome thought as he inner chibi listed it down.

"Alright! You're interested, right!?" Icchi asked in excitement slamming his hands on Riku's shoulders making Kagome raise a brow.

Yusuke pulled his laptop out from nowhere and opened it "Amamiya Sayuri, good grades, graceful appearance. Describable as an expensive flower." Yusuke read out.

"Will help others, is cheerful, and is kind to anyone. Within the school, there are many groups protecting her."

_'That popular eh?'_

"She's that popular?" Riku obliviously asked his cousin's question.

"She had many legends about her." Yusuke said making the cousins blink

_'legends?'_ Kagome and Riku thought in unison.

"Back during the beginning days of our school, it was a time when the sky was dark, looking sad as if it would cry."

_'Isn't that being exasperated?'_ Kagome thought with a sweatdrop.

"And when Amamiya-san stepped in, the sky suddenly became bright and cheerful!" Icchi said as they walked along the halls of the school with Kagome following silently when Ayame then walked by with Sakura as the two looked at Kagome "Oh Higurashi-chan, Do you want to hang out with us.. I mean because your with boys and stuff..." Sakura said as Kagome blinked and looked at Riku.

"Go ahead Kagome, I'll be alright." he said as Kagome nodded with a small smile "If you say so.." she said softly and walked off with Sakura and Ayame who immediately started trying to get to know her.

"So yea, that's not even the half with me." Yusuke continued "Even with me, I was so surprised by it, I couldn't ask for her email address." Yusuke said.

"Aren't the only ones that know her email address are Ayame and the student council?" Icchi asked.

"Are you the transfer student?" a pink haired man asked as Riku looked at him slightly dumbfounded "Uh..yes." he answered.

"We'll have to welcome our transfer student." the pink haired man said with his eyes closed.

"Hm, how about we do this?" Sakurai requested opening his cerulean blue eyes.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Riku was panting as he leaned on the cage with the little chick a while ago " 'How about with do this?' he asked." Riku quoted tiredly.

"That guy.. and even the whole school!" Riku said to the chick who was twitching a bit.

"Hey! There he is!" a male student yelled as Riku looked at the direction where it came from and panted even more as he started running once more.

"What the hell is going on!?!?!" he yelled desperately.

~*~

In the other part of the school, many phones continued ringing as all the male students looked at their phones, so did Kagome who stopped running to check the message on her silver phone.

"Yay!" said a student.

Kagome clenched her fist as she read out the message

_' `Student Council Head Office_

_The Situation At Present_

_No one caught Aoba-kun until present.` damn you Sakurai. I swear if even one hair was pulled from his head I'm going to KILL you Sakurai!'_

Student Council

Haru sneezed as he blinked and shivered suddenly "What did I do now?" he asked himself and looked at the students below him from the window.

Back with Riku

"Nekomimi!"

"Where are you!?"

Riku hid behind the school statue as he watched the other male students looking for him.

"Catch the ears!"

Riku's phone ring as he opened it and read out the message "Meet Amamiya-san?" he asked himself.

_'Good job, Aoba-kun! Go towards Amamiya-kun._

_Student Council President Sakurai'_

"Why should I.." he muttered and looked at the male students from the statue.

"Oh right! These ears caused this!" he said remembering.

"I'm going through all this because of that person..."

**

* * *

**

Flashback

* * *

The bell rang as Wakotake-sensei smiled and closed her book "Okay, class dismissed." she announced.

The others started packing their books as Ayame then turned around and looked at Sayuri and Kagome "Sayuri, Kagome do you want to come along to the library?" she asked with a smile.

Kagome blinked and gave a shirt nod as Sayuri smiled "Sure." she answered as the three girls stood up.

"Is Aoba-kun and Higurashi-kun here?" one of the councils suddenly appeared in front of the class as Riku and Kagome blinked while Ayame and Sayuri looked at him questioningly.

"Here?" Two other councils asked appearing behind the other council member.

"Y-yes.. I'm here.." Riku called out as Ayame smiled at Kagome "We'll wait for you at the library okay Kagome?" the black haired girl nodded as she watched her two new friends walk out to the library.

"This is a direct instruction from the student council president." The council member in the middle said.

"Come up to the student council room as soon as possible."

Kagome gave a questioning look as Riku stood up "What? But... We didn't do anything... or atleast I didn't." he muttered as Kagome's brow ticked a bit "Are you saying that I have something to do with this Riku?" she asked in a soft and emotionless voice, from hanging around his cousin so much Riku could here the hidden annoyance in her voice.

The dark green haired guy that sits beside Kagome also caught this but didn't say anything and continued looking like he didn't care.

Riku sweatdropped "Alright alright, gomen Kagome.." he said as the councils suddenly appeared beside Riku and took a hold of his shoulders as Kagome tensed at this.

Seeing this Riku gave her an 'I'm-alright-look' as Kagome growled lowly a bit as the bulky guy and the dark green guy heard this and looked at her as they saw her looking ready to pounce.

The two councils beside Riku took notice of this "Hurry up!" they said in unison

"The president will be waiting for you." one said as they started pulling him away with a growling Kagome following as she watched them with weary and narrowed eyes.

Student Council Room

"Sorry for this being so sudden." Sakurai said in a not-so-apologizing voice as Kagome had finally calmed down when they got there, though she was still very weary.

"No, its alright.." Riku said "Yea right..." Kagome muttered as Riku sighed and sweatdropped at his cousin while the councils just ignored this and continued.

"My name is Sakurai Haru and I'm the student council president at this school. Nice to meet you" he introduced himself with a friendly smile.

"I'm Aoba Riku.." Riku said politely "Higurashi Kagome.." Kagome muttered when she saw the look her cousin gave her.

Haru snapped his fingers as a council walked forward carrying a pink headband with fake pink cat ears on it.

"In celebration of you transferring to this school, This is a small present from the student council." Haru said as another council member stepped forward carrying a silver fox headband and walked over to Kagome.

"Please take it Kagome-kun, Aoba-kun." Haru insisted as the cousins stared at the headbands blankly.

"These are very rare items, even in my collection."Haru continued.

Riku took a hold of the headband and blinked as he stared at it while Kagome stared at the silver headband as if it would attack her causing the council member that was holding the said headband to sweatdrop.

"If you have this, you are the center of attention of your class... no, the whole school!" Haru said as Kagome looked at the headband in even more distrust.

"Excuse me Sakurai-san, But I have no use for attention." she said as Haru smiled "Oh don't worry Higurashi-kun, I can fix that if you want." he said with a smile that Kagome didn't trust one bit as Haru walked over to the two with a smile still on his face.

"And.. you two have cellphones, right?" he asked taking the headbands.

"For us to stay in contact..." he said as he slammed the pink headband on Riku while the silver fox one on Kagome who was looking very annoyed "Tell us your email addresses." Haru smiled.

"Now why shou--" Kagome was cut off as Riku answered "Okay, We'll tell you." as Kagome's brow ticked in annoyance and sighed.

"Eh.. Um..." Riku said unsurely as he gazed up at the pink headband as Kagome continued looking annoyed but calm at the same time as her brow twitched again seeing a council member take a picture of the both to them.

"Thats all. Do your best!" Haru said with a smile as Riku placed his hands on the headband "No! Don't take it off!" Haru cried out with his hand outstretched.

"From now on, you will be the center of the attention at this school Aoba-kun! Same with Higurashi-kun but she can choose if she wants to or not!" he said as Kagome looked at him blankly _'I feel sooo special.'_ she said sarcastically.

Riku and Kagome walked out with Kagome looking emotionless but really she was feeling very annoyed seeing the attention showed on them as they walked along the halls.

"He's right... I'm being noticed by the others..." he said as Kagome sighed "He lied to me though... he said I won't get any attention... tell me again Riku, Why you agreed for me?" she asked as Riku smiled albeit nervously "Hehe, sorry I was kinda nervous and I didn't want to do it on my own.." he said as Kagome sighed.

"Well I need to go to the library Riku. Ayame and Sayuri are no doubt looking for me." Kagome said and she walked to the library while Riku blinked "Amamiya-san? Kagome is friends with Amamiya-san..." he muttered to himself and watched his cousin walked away as he thought somethings to himself and also headed the same way.

Riku walked along the library checking the shelves as he looked around and looked infront of him and saw a girl with long blue hair that was tied in low pig tails, standing on her tip toes as she tried to get a book that had the title 'Dolphins.'

She continued reaching up "Just a little bit.." she said to herself, determined pinkish-red eyes looking up as a hand also reached up for the book shocking her a bit as she looked behind her and saw Riku as he looked at the book before giving it to her.

"Here, this is the book you wanted right?" he asked with a smile.

The blue haired girl looked down blushing a bit "Um.. T-thank you very much." she said softly.

"Is the book about dolphins? Do you like them?" he asked as she looked up at him shyly "Yes...."

"I dream about watching dolphins in blue water.."

"Heh." she looked up thinking she said something wrong.

"Is it strange?" she asked.

"No I think its a wonderful dream." he said

"I'm glad." she said softly with a smile as Riku blinked.

~*~

Kagome sighed as she sat down on a chair next to Ayame. The orange haired girl saw the silver fox ears on Kagome's head and smiled a bit "Wow, thats a rare item you've got there Kagome."

Kagome sighed "So I've been told..." she muttered

"Oh yeah.. you don't like much attention do you?" Ayame said in understanding as Kagome sighed and nodded while Sayuri gave her a gentle smile "Don't worry about it Kagome, were here for you." she said gently as the black haired girl gave a small smile "Thanks."

Suddenly all the phones of the students ran as Kagome opened her silver phone "A student council communication?" she read out and blinked seeing Ayame sigh and roll her eyes while Sayuri was shaking her head as Kagome opened the message.

"The welcoming even for out transfer student has started. This is the emergency-released even to welcome Aoba Riku-kun the student who transferred in this school today. Higurashi Kagome-kun is still a bit overwelmed so we will do hers next time. Now if you are the first one to get the pink nekomimi he is wearing. We will tell you Amamiya-kun's email address that is only known to the student council..." Kagome looked up to see Sayuri with a smile on her face. Though Kagome knew that Sayuri was feeling midly irritated at the sudden news and was upset as she continued reading.

"But if nobody is able to catch him and he gives her these nekomimi the email address is Aoba-kun's." she read and frowned "Uh oh, I have to look for my cousin. He might be in trouble." she said with worry in her voice as Ayame and Sayuri nodded to her.

Ayame sighed "Geeze Sakurai-kun.." she muttered as Kagome stood up and started looking.

~*~

"So do your best.." Riku read out as the blue haired girl looked at something "Um.. Excuse me.." she said softly.

"Eh?" he asked and looked where the blue haired girl was looking and yelped seeing many of the male students looking at him from the door with evil eyes.

"**I found you~!"** they said in unison creeping Riku out.

Riku started running away **"WAIT!!!"** they all yelled chasing him.

"**NEKOMIMI!!!!"**

The blue haired girl looked at her phone "So he's Aoba-san.." she said softly.

She smiled a bit "I see..."

~*~

Kagome ran around looking for her cousin as she saw the males doing the same as she clenched her fist _'I swear if they hurt him I'll kill them.'_ she inwardly yelled.

**~*~**

"AAAAAAHH!!!" Riku yelled as he ran away from the mob behind him.

Ayame and Sayuri turned around hearing a yell and saw Riku running to their direction "Oh its Aoba-kun... but where's Kagome?" Ayame muttered.

"Its become pretty serious, hasn't it? Must be hard for Aoba-kun.. also Kagome since she's looking for him too." Ayame said with a pity smile.

"Honestly, that Sakurai-kun.." Sayuri said shaking her head.

**~*~**

Riku panted heavily as he ran away from the mob as Haru watched from the windows with a smile on his face "Alright, this welcoming event is a big success." he said proud of himself.

**

* * *

**

End OF Flashback

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Riku yelled out "Kagome~!!!!" he yelled hoping his cousin to appear.

More male students started to appear and joined the already huge mob.

Riku ran by the baseball field, the clearings, buildings. Everywhere. As he trid to get away from the mob behind him but only succeeding in getting an even more bigger mob chasing after him.

"Cut it out! Ah! Kagome! Help me!" Riku yelled out.

"**WAIT! NEKOMIMI!"** the mob yelled.

"There he is!" one called out as they in front of him.

Riku yelped as he dodged all the men while running still and once again saw the chicken pen as he hid behind it, loosing the mob as he panted heavily.

"Oh.. what should I do? Where are you Kagome?"

"I"m here you baka." Kagome's soft voice was heard as Riku immediately turned around.

"Kagome!" he cried out happily and glomped his cousin who was a little bit stunned.

"He said this event will be over when I give these ears to Amamiya-san but.." he said as Kagome sighed "Lets find Sayuri then." she said softly.

"Hey you, Transfer student Aoba Riku." another male voice said behind them as Riku tensed while Kagome narrowed her eyes and turned around seeing the guy that sat next to Riku in English class.

"You are.... the one that sits next to me.." he said nervously.

"I have nothing against you!" the bulky guy said loudly.

"But if its about Amamiya-san, then thats a different story!" he exclaimed.

"S-sorry!... I don't understand what your talking about!" he cried out hiding behind Kagome who shifted to a fighting stance.

"Give me the pink nekomimi!" he ordered as Kagome narrowed her eyes as she saw his pulling his hand to a fist, Catching the fist she twisted a bit and threw the bulky guy over her shoulder "Don't you dare attack my cousin!" she hissed as somehow the baby yellow chick got out of its cage and with unbelievable strength, the baby chick threw the bulky guy as well and kicked his face with its claws as it landed to the ground with tears on its eyes.

"Y-you did it!" Riku said shakily as he and Kagome watched the chick jump back to its huge cage and look at them "Pyo phoh, py- pyoh pho." it said as Riku and Kagome nodded.

"Arigatou Kagome! Hiyoko-kun! I'll give you some bread later Hiyoko-kun." he said as Hiyoko nodded while Kagome just pulled him to the side "Lets go Riku. Lets find Sayuri." she said as Riku nodded as the cousins started searching.

A Few minutes Later

A group of male students were looking at the bulky guy's fainted and wounded body (slightly bleeding from the claws of the little chick.)

"O-oh... D-Doujima was defeated." one male student said slightly scared.

"Can this be real?" Another asked.

"The transfer student is a tough guy..."

Student Council

Sakurai was read the messages of his phone where it said that some of the students had already given up from chasing Riku saying that he was either to quick or is a sneaky little bastard.

"Good job Aoba-kun!" Haru smiled. "He's still getting away."

"But if this continues..." a council member said.

"I know. Its almost time." Haru nodded. "So we have to finish this event."

Riku ran to the huge tree as he panted heavily with his cousin beside him not even a hair out of place and not even sweating as she watched her cousin take breathe and fall on the grass, tossing the pink nekomimi to the grass.

"I can't run anymore." he whined as Kagome sat next to him watching for any males that might appear.

"You can do what you want!" he yelled and looked up tiredly and was slightly stunned seeing the beautiful sky ad turned his head seeing his cousin also looking at the sky in wonder.

"Aoba-kun, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked as Kagome and Riku turned their heads seeing Sayuri holding the pink nekomimi as Kagome gave a small smile to Sayuri who returned it.

Kagome smiled at this just laid down on the grass relaxing "It must have been hard..." Sayuri said.

"To be caught up in Sakurai-kun's event..."

"Amamiya-san.." Riku said in slight awe as Kagome only shook her head at her cousin's obvious attraction to the long haired brunette.

"Although many things would happen, as long as a member of the same class. Lets get along." she smiled.

Riku looked at her and nodded smiling "Okay..."

"Congratulations, Aoba-kun!" Haru congratulated with a grin as Kagome narrowed her eyes at the pink haired man.

"You win!" he said as Sayuri, Kagome and Riku all looked at him and the council.

"Today's even was a big success!" he said cheerfully. "Now, Amamiya-kun, tell him your email address!" Haru said dramatically gesturing his hands.

"Why?" she asked with a smile as the council looked confused and blinked "It was something that the student council decided on their own." She said walking over to him and handed him the nekomimi.

"So I have no obligation to tell him." she said walking away as Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Well, now you can understand what our school spirit is about." he smiled _'He went to all that trouble just to get us to understand what that lady was saying about freedom? Sheesh..'_ Kagome thought staring at him blankly.

"Okay.." Riku muttered.

"Goodbye for now. Aoba-kun, Higurashi-kun." he smiled.

"Sakurai-san.." said a male voice as Haru turned around to see who was talking to him and saw all the men chasing Riku from a while ago was glaring at him.

"Did you make Amamiya-san angry?" They asked angrily.

"Unforgivable" Doujima the bulky guy from a while ago yelled out as Kagome watched this in amusement while Riku was looking at them slightly dumbfounded.

"No, it was... It was to warm up this even." Haru said nervously.

"We don't need any excuses!" Doujima yelled as all the men started chasing Haru.

"H-Hey! Help! Aoba-kun! Higurashi-kun! Help!" he cried out as the two cousins just watched as Riku finally fell back on the grass "Will we be able to get along in this school?" Riku asked as he heard his cousin's soft chuckle "I guess we'll find out won't we?" she said softly.

* * *

**Silver Jasmine Diamond:** Hm yea, so that's the first chapter...


	2. Tokimeki no Unmei

**Silver Jasmine Diamond:** Thank you Kage Otome-san for being my first reviewer. I'm glad you liked it. :) I would also like to thank kakashixangela-san and Serenity digo19-san for being my second and third reviewers. Well this is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

**Main parings:** Inukai Kouya and Higurashi Kagome / Aoba Riku and Amamiya Sayuri.

**Disclaimer:** I hold no ownership over Kagome of Inuyasha and Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~.

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

Aoba Riku and Higurashi Kagome are close cousins, almost like siblings, they depend on the other and trust each other immensely. Both cousins transfer in Tsugumi; where they learned new friends, memories, experiences and new feelings that they had never had before.

* * *

**Tokimeki no Unmei – An Exciting Destiny**

* * *

Gym

A girl with short pink hair wearing the school girl's P.E uniform jumped up "Eh! Ha!" she grunted as she spiked the volleyball over the net and landed back on the ground with a happy grin on her face.

"Here's the next one!" a slightly older girl with short brown called out, she had a white bandana on her forehead and was also wearing the girl's gym uniform.

She threw the ball in the air and watched as the pink haired girl jumped up high in the air and spiked the ball successfully to the other side.

**~*~**

"Otama-san even practices hard in the morning." one male student said as they watched form the doorway of the gym.

"She's got to train now that she's the captain." another guy said as they watched.

"Yeah." another commented as the other two looked at him.

"During the spring training camp, those who were trained by her said they saw a demon."

"Eh.." the other two said in slightly awe before looking back at the girls

"But a girl with such strict training techniques... is really cool!" the other guy commented as they watched the pink haired guy panted, sweat glistening to her slightly as she jumped up once more and successfully spiked the ball to the other side once more.

"Yeah! She's cool! She's really cool!" the other guy said in awe.

"Tsukasa-chan! Do your best!" a blue haired male called out.

Girl's Locker Room

"Good job Tsukasa!" Ayame complemented as she dried herself with her towel.

"Oh, Ayame." Tsukasa the pink haired girl smiled. "I'm tired today too." she sighed sitting down.

"Never mind that Tsukasa." Ayame said "The boys in the other clubs were cheering you on." Ayame informed.

"Oh really?" she asked placing on her white button up shirt "I didn't notice." she said.

"Thats what I mean." Ayame said exasperated.

"Are you not interested in boys, Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa looked up at that and blushed a bit in embarrassment as she looked at her orange haired friend.

"That's not true" she exclaimed. "I also think it'd be nice to have a boyfriend!"

"The why don't you get one?" Ayame asked slyly with a smile "You could have anyone you want."

Tsukasa tied her school ribbon as she smirked at Ayame "Your too naive." she said standing up.

"I want an exciting meeting that I'm fated to have!" she exclaimed as she took her bag and walked off with Ayame watching her in slight confusion.

"A meeting she's fated to have eh?" she muttered.

Third Year Computer Class

"I'll use the materials shown on your monitors for class today." a male teacher with brown-green hair said as he looked at the book he was holding.

At the back, three students had a dark aura surrounding them with a blue aura lining around it.

"Please read through the materials first." the teacher said.

The spiky haired one of the group with the dark aura smirked "They are..." he muttered

"Eh? He doesn't look that special.. but I want to meet this Higurashi-chan though." a long curly haired girl said as she looked at Kagome and Riku's profiles on her laptop.

"You said it was urgent, but however you look at it.." the brown haired girl a while ago from the gym said with closed eyes not really paying attention to the teacher "He is too pathetic. The girl on the other hand--"

"Its too soon to jump to conclusions." the long wavy silver haired guy intervened as he laid his chin on her joined fingers while the other three students looked at him.

"Please. Look at this." he said dramatically, as he clicked a button of his laptop where it suddenly showed a video of Riku wearing the pink nekomimi running very fast away from the mob of students behind him as he yelled out for his cousin.

"He runs so fast!" the blue haired girl said in slight awe as she watched the video "You see?" the long silver haired guy said proudly.

"Don't you think that his running speed would improve with the right training? Hm, I could also include Higurashi, who knows? Maybe she's as good as her cousin." he asked.

"I want him and Higurashi-chan in my club." the spiky black haired on commented as he saw the reflexes of Riku as he dodged the students who tried to tackle him.

"Yes, he and Higurashi-chan could be a regular member soon." the blue haired girl commented as well as she and the other two males stood up.

"Well then, will that be acceptable?" the silver haired guy asked with his hands dramatically hugged around his form as the brown haired girl who was still sitting down just closed her laptop.

"I won't bother." the brown haired girl said boredly.

"EH!?!?!" the other three yelled in disbelief as they looked at the brown haired girl.

"Boys aren't needed in the volleyball club after all, The girl however..." she said as she once again opened her laptop and looked at Kagome's profile "She is interesting..." she said watching Kagome on her laptop as she saw Kagome shift to a fighting stance and defeated Doujima with no problem what so ever and smirked before closing her laptop once more

"Hm, true..." the other three muttered as they sat back down on their seats as the spiky haired one closed his own laptop and slammed his hand on the top of it.

"So, what are out plans?" he asked

"What about out usual plan?" the blue haired girl asked, her aqua eyes determined "I think his true abilities can be determined by utilizing contests..." she said softly.

"Well then, I'll let all the club captains know about what's going on." the silver haired one informed.

The spiky haired one suddenly appeared wearing his baseball outfit while holding his baseball bat looking as if he was ready to hit the ball.

"Aoba-kun! Higurashi-chan! I'll put all my strength into it and beat the both of you!" he said determinedly.

Meanwhile the other student of the class were looking at the fore students on the back with sweatdrops "Matsuoka-sensei, what are they doing?" a female student asked sweatdropping as they heard the four giving out evil laughs.

Matsuoka-sensei facepalmed as he looked away shaking his head "Good grief. Its spring after all..." he said sighing "Just leave them alone.."

Class 2-A English Class

"Well then, Iwamoto-kun and three other three students will organize the race." Sayuri said smiling as she stood in front of the class as all the students cheered. Well all of the class except Kagome, the dark green haired guy and Riku who didn't get what the big deal was about."

"Hai!" The Wakatake-sensei called out as she sat on her chair "All thats left is the mixed relay." she declared.

"Who'd like to run in the relay?" she asked looking at her students.

All of the male students except Riku and the dark green haired guy were jumping up and down saying 'me!!' excitedly with the girls giving them annoyed looks while Kagome was looking at the, blankly _'a bunch of bakas....'_ she thought shaking her head.

"I'll run in the mixed relay!!!" a boy called out jumping up from his chair.

"I'll run too!"

"I'll run!" another called out also jumping out from his seat "I'll bring the horse!"

"Why is everyone so eager to run?" Riku asked confused and looked at his cousin who merely looked bored and shrugged at him.

"You don't understand a thing." Yusuke said as he turned around and looked at Riku while Kagome raised a brow at him.

"Its about Amamiya." Icchi said looking at Riku as well

"About Amamiya-san?" Riku asked _'Hm.... probably because they want to carry her.. perverts..'_ Kagome thought shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Put simply, they want to be close to her." Yusuke said _'I knew it.'_ Kagome thought yawning.

"There's a legend behind it!" Yusuke exclaimed as his glasses flashed a bit as Kagome rolled her eyes _'Here we go again, yet __**another**_ _exasperated story.'_ she thought.

"It happened on sports day last year. Amamiya-san was chosen to be with three guys for the cavalry-battle last year. When Amamiya-san's horse appeared on the field, hundreds of participants were awed by her beauty and opened a path for her." ( Cavalry is an event where teams have to push the top member from other teams off.)

Kagome rolled her eyes _'Yeah right, more like the boys made a path for her because they're fans and the girls telling their teams mates to run but they won't'_ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes and rested her cheek on her palm.

"That's part of Amamiya-san's legend?" Riku asked a bit in disbelief.

"I guess." Icchi said as he looked back to the front crossing his arms "This is their chance to get close to Amamiya."

Yusuke copied Icchi's movements as he also looked back at the front "And whoever gets to be Amamiya's partner will be famous throughout the whole school." he said.

"There's no happiness that even comes close." Yusuke continued.

"Is that how it is?" Riku asked as Kagome facepalmed "_He's actually believing them? Riku you baka."_ Kagome muttered softly to herself but the dark haired guy still heard it and looked at her with a raised brow before looking back out the window.

"**OFCOURSE IT IS!!!"** Yusuke and Icchi said in unison, raising their hands up at the same time as Kagome sweatdropped.

Yusuke stood up with his hand up "Well, I'll also participate--" he said rather loudly but was then caught off guard when Amamiya intervened.

"The rest of you will participate in the mixed relay." Amamiya said as Riku looked confused while Icchi looked disbelieved "Ahhh!?!?" he yelled out while Yusuke's glasses fell off in shock.

Kagome shook her head at the idiocy being shown.

"Weren't you listening?" Wakatake-sensei asked.

"Kayama-kun, Suzuki-kun and Aoba-kun were assigned to the relay since no one else volunteered." Wakatake-sensei said with a smile as she listed it down to her book. "Its looks like it will be quite hectic this year." she giggled as the Yusuke and Icchi twitched while Riku stood up "But I can't run in a relay!" he called out as Kagome sighed.

"We want to be in the cavalry battle!" Yusuke yelled.

"You're terrible! You just assigned us on your own!" Icchi sobbed as Kagome's brow ticked and finally stood up, slamming her palms on her desk as she got the attention.

She glared coldly at her the three "Will you just shut up!? You volunteered so stop complaining like a little brat and accept it!" she said coldly as Yusuke and Icchi gulped and hid behind Riku "SAVE US!!!" the yelled as Riku gulped at the look his cousin was giving him and just sat down with Yusuke and Icchi doing the same.

Wakatake-sensei sweatdropped slightly at what just happened but was thankful of what Kagome did and watched as the black haired girl sat back down on her seat.

"Thank you Kagome." Sayuri smiled while Kagome gave her a nod as Sayuri looked at the three boys "Everyone." she said as everyone looked at her.

"Do your best alright?" she smiled as th three boys looked up in awe as Kagome looked at Sayuri.

"Ne Sayuri, what are you participating in? I heard you participated in the cavalry battle last year and the relay last year." Kagome said as Ayame blinked "Oh yeah, of course she would participate in the relay..." she muttered

"So how about the cavalry battle, Sayuri?" Kagome asked as Sayuri gave an apologizing look.

"Gomen nasai. I need to help with the administrative duties, so it looks like I can only participate in the relay." she said softly "I see." Kagome nodded and watched boredly as Amamiya's obvious fan boys all stood up.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" they asked in disbelief as Kagome smirked in amusement.

"I heard that you'll be provided with golden headbands if we come in first overall this year." Wakatake-sensei smiled "So try hard everyone!" she cheered.

"Hai!" the girls other than Kagome all yelled in unison with happy smiles as Wakatake-sensei walked back to the front.

"Well then, I'll continue the lesson." she smiled "Boys, Don't burn yourselves out. Follow me!" she called out as the boys other than the dark green haired one, Doujima and Riku all looked stoned.

Kagome looked at the stoned boys blankly "This class is full of morons." she said softly to herself.

"I agree." she heard a soft and low voice said and looked at her left where she saw the olive haired guy looking at the others in distaste "Hm, good think someone agrees." Kagome muttered as the dark green haired guy nodded and looked back out the window while Kagome just closed her eyes.

Cafeteria

"Thanks for waiting. Here's your chocolate danish and croissant." a female voice said "This is iced coffee, and this is a fruit sandwich." she repeated "Hai hai hai!"

"Where's my pork sandwich?" a student asked a girl with brownish-red hair that was in a reddish-orange bandana and was wearing a yellow shirt with a white apron on it.

"Here's your sausage roll." the girl said handing the sausage roll to a girl before looking back at the guy "Sorry! I'll get some for you right away!" she said in panic.

**~*~**

Kagome wordlessly was walking around the school looking around boredly with her eyes closed and ignoring the boys that have been staring at her.

She knew they have already been making a fan club for her so why bother talking to them? It will only be a waste of time.

She clearly heard them following her when finally she sighed not really caring anymore and stopped as she heard them also halt their steps.

She took a deep breathe and before the boys could even say anything. She ran. Kagome ran not even trying when she lost her fan boys. She stopped by the chicken pen where she saw Hiyoko and gave a small smile. (Hiyoko means Chick)

She walked over to the small chick and pulled out some bread from her bag and crumbled it to bits and fed the little yellow chick who started pecking the crumbs from her palm, being careful not to accidentally peck her flesh.

Hearing a pained meow, she looked up from the little bird and left him some crumbs on the floor as Hiyoko continued eating. Kagome walked around the chicken pen and saw an injured cat licking its paw. Her eyes softened as she walked over to the little white cat.

The cat looked ready to scratch her as it saw her. Kagome seeing this then kneeled down to the floor and held out her hand "Here koneko-chan, its alright." she said softly as the cat hesitated a bit before sniffing her hand and walked over to her, limping a bit before curling in her lap. She pulled her handkerchief from her pocket and gently dabbed the blood off the little cat's paw.

Pulling out a plastic cup from her bag, Kagome placed poured some milk in the cup and petted the cat as it started drinking while Kagome just smiled.

After drinking, the cat sniffed a bit and smelt something as it limped over to the huge tree that she and Riku rested yesterday. Kagome chased after it "koneko-chan! Wait, your paw is wounded." she called out and chased after it but paused as she saw it walked over to her olive haired classmate who was laying down on the ground but sat up as he saw the cat.

Kagome didn't know what he was about to do and was slightly shocked when she saw him petting the cat and was actually smiling. The little cat saw her and meowed happily as the dark green haired guy looked up at her and blinked "Higurashi." he said softly as Kagome blinked and looked down at the cat who decided to walk over to her.

Kagome sighed seeing its paw bleeding again as she kneeled in front of the little cat "I told you not to run now look, your paw's bleeding again." she scolded and pulled her handkerchief out again and cleaned off the blood. She ripped her skirt a bit and wrapped the strip of cloth around the cat's wounded paw and petted it gently as it purred in content and curled on her lap.

Kouya watched this and saw how much Kagome cared for the little cat "Higurashi." he called as Kagome looked up "Hai?"

"You're in my class aren't you?"

"Hai. But I don't believe we've been introduced properly. Would you mind giving me your name?"

He looked at her and then down at the purring cat

"Inukai Kouya." Kagome nodded

"Its a pleasure to meet you." she said politely as Kouya nodded and walked over to the cat, also kneeling beside it and rubbed its ear gently as the cat purred in delight at the attention showed on it.

"Shouldn't you be with your cousin?"

"He's with his new friends."

"I see."

"If you don't mind Inukai-san.."

"..?" He looked at her with a raised brow

"What exactly are you doing here?"

"The morons in the school are annoying."

"I see."

She petted the little cat a bit more before standing up "I need to go now." she said softly and looked at the cat who looked at her when she stopped petting it.

"Don't injure yourself much little one." she said softly and nodded to Kouya who only gave a nod back as she walked back to the chicken pen and continued feeding the little chick.

**~*~**

Riku was with Icchi and Yusuke as they walked around in the cafeteria.

"So we'll end up participating in the relay with Amamiya-san" Icchi commented.

Yusuke looked ahead and pulled his fist up looking very determined "Well, we've just gotta do it now." he said.

"But its a relay. If we do badly, we might loose our lives." Icchi said as Riku sweatdropped a little.

"Eh? Why would we loose our lives?" Riku asked.

"Aoba Riku!" a voice called out as Riku and his two other friends looked over to the voice and saw every different sport club members all eying Riku evilly as Riku looked at them in confusion and fear.

"Um..I-I-I.." he stuttered not really knowing what to say and gulped as they started advancing to him.

"D-Did I do something?" he asked nervously.

"**Aoba Riku!" **They all said in unison while pointing to him "**We challenge you!"**

"Ch-Challenge!?" he cried out.

"C-could this be.." Yusuke muttered.

"Th-The sport clubs..." Icchi stuttered nervously.

"W-What do you mean 'The Sport Clubs?" Riku asked looking at Icchi before looking back at the men.

"What's going on!?" he cried out.

"**LETS GO!"** all the men said as they all ran to Riku who yelped and started running away along with Icchi and Yusuke.

Meanwhile, the girl with brown hair wearing the yellow dress and jeans with a bandana on her head was carrying a box full of bread.

"Here is you bread, Thanks for waiting~!" she sang with a smile on her face as Riku and his friends ran past her as she continued walking but then it happened.

The sports club bumped to her causing her to drop her box and her precious bread to scatter on the floor.

She kneeled on the floor looking at her bread "My precious bread! My precious bread is..." tears started to fall from her eyes as she ignored the men chasing Riku and his friends "My precious bread is.." she sobbed.

"My precious cargo is.."

Suddenly an evil smile appeared on her face.

Riku, Yusuke and Icchi were all cornered by the door of the cafeteria as they looked at the sports men in fear.

"Where do you think your going?" a boxer asked.

"There's nowhere to run Aoba!" a basketball player yelled.

"Give yourself up quietly and join us!" another yelled.

"U-Uh.." Riku stuttered

"We've got.." Yusuke stuttered "..Nothing to do with him!" Icchi continued as he and Yusuke stepped away from Riku who was looking at them in disbelief.

"Oh no!" he cried out.

Suddenly a pink slippered foot stepped on the floor heavily making cracks appear on the floor as everyone looked behind and saw the brown haired girl was holding a bread in one hand while a box in her other hand as a black aura surrounded her form as she glared at them angrily.

"How dare you!" she hissed "You ruined my bread!" she growled as she looked at them with round and red evil eyes as she smiled evily.

"I will teach you what I do to people who ruins my business!" she cackled sadistically as the sports men immediately looked ready to piss in their pants (or skirts – some are playing golf)

From outside of the cafeteria, the students looked and saw the cafeteria shaking and heard lots of screams of pain and begs of mercy as they immediately walked away from the cafeteria knowing that it was not the best time to enter.

**~*~**

Kagome from her place by the benches of the chick pen, blinked as she heard the loud screams and stood up and gave Hiyoko the rest of the bread "Here you go Hiyoko-kun. I just need to check something out." she said softly to the bird who nodded to her "Pyoh." it said and ate the bread as Kagome smiled and went to the cafeteria.

But was stopped when she was faced with some other sports people "**HIGURASHI KAGOME!"** they all called out as Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?"

"**We challenge you! Loose and Join us!"** they called out as Kagome stared at them blankly.

Five minutes later, Kagome walked away from a bunch of fainted/dizzy students not even a hair out of placed as she patted the nonexistent dirt away from her uniform and continued on to the cafeteria.

"She's good." a wounded kendo member said

"Strong too.." a soccer player commented.

The other ones left that were conscious sighed and watched as Kagome walked away.

Third Year Main Sports Ace

"Well then, transfer students." the long silver haired one said as he closed his phone. "What'll you do now? He rejected the other offers from the sports clubs."

"Y-yes." the blue haired girl said "He didn't do anything, he just did it by accident. Higurashi-chan on the other hand though... she's strong"

"He doesn't just have ability." The spiky haired baseball captain said "He's lucky as well." he confirmed "As I thought, he's exceptional. And the girl.. she's very very good. She can be a hero of the team."

The brown haired girl who was the volleyball captain was looking out the window and was watching Kagome.

"I want her on my club. Be a part of my team." she said as the other three nodded "The transfer students are interesting." the silver haired one said.

"Well, what should we do next?" the blue haired girl asked as the silver haired guy grunted and stood up.

"I'm interested in their legs. So fast they are." he smirked cockily and looked at the other tree who were looking at him "Don't hold it against me if I win." he said and walked out with the three glaring at him.

The spiky haired one huffed and looked back at the two girls "The real fight starts now." He declared "Aoba-kun! Higurashi-chan!"

With Riku and Kagome

The cousins were at the chicken pen once more, after Kagome had fetched him back as they watched Hiyoko peck on his food.

"Why did it end up like this?" Riku asked as he looked at Kagome who shook her head "We never expected this Riku. It wasn't our fault." she said softly as Riku sighed.

"I just want to live a peaceful life at school."

"Well thats had considering the students here don't you think?"

Riku sighed.

Kagome immediately looked up and she saw Hiyoko stop eating and looked up. Kagome raised her eyes and saw Doujima suddenly standing beside Riku.

"Wh-When did you get here?" he asked nervously as Kagome looked ready to attack if needed.

"I'm Doujima Kyouhei, your classmate." he introduced himself as Kagome looked at him blankly.

_'We already know that baka._

"I..see.." Riku said unsurely as he saw Doujima watch Hiyoko intently.

"I've trained to become strong enough to protect Amamiya." he suddenly confessed making the cousins blink in confusion.

He suddenly appeared inside the chicken pen looking at the chick as Riku looked in shock while Kagome just looked bored.

"However, when you defeated me, I realized I was just a small fry." he said looking down at Hiyoko.

"C-Could that be.." Riku muttered.

"Your feelings for Amamiya are genuine." he said as Kagome continued looking at him blankly.

_'What's with this guy?'_ she thought.

"Now you should become a man worthy protecting Amamiya." Doujima said seriously while Riku looked at him in confusion and was shocked.

"Eh?"

"I'll help you with that." Doujima assured as he somehow appeared back out of the chicken pen and was just sitting beside the bench while looking at the sky with Kagome sweatdropping at him.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about..." Riku said as Doujima looked at him.

"That's my advice to you as a friend!" as Kagome raised a brow _'Since when have you been his friend?'_ she thought looking at Doujima strangely.

"A-As a friend!?" Riku asked even more confused and shocked "Your friends with me!?" Doujima suddenly appeared leaning against the door.

"Listen up friend." he said as Riku looked behind him "Eh?" _'How'd he get there?'_ Riku thought getting even more confused by the minute.

"Watch out for the Four Big Sports Captains." Doujima said as he jammed his hands in his pockets and started walking away "They are more than they seem."

Leaving Kagome and Riku watch him walk off.

**~*~**

Riku and Kagome were just walking around the school, Kagome looking as bored as ever while Riku looked deep in thought "Even if he tells me to be careful..." Riku muttered as Kagome looked at him as they passed by a long curly silver haired guy who started laughing as the cousins paused and looked at him.

"I've been waiting for you! Higurashi-chan! Aoba-kun!" He declared.

"Eh?" Riku asked as the silver haired man smirked and pulled off his school clothes and appeared wearing a magenta colored tank top with a pink colored rose in the middle that showed his stomach with thigh length magenta shorts with a running shoes. He also had a magenta bandana on his head that also had a rose on it.

"Tokimeki!" he exclaimed as he suddenly posed causing Kagome to blink while Riku sweatdropped.

"I've come to see the both of you run!" He said as he posed once more.

"Ah?" Riku asked stepping back a bit while Kagome raised a brow as she saw girls started looking.

"You, Higurashi-chan and I were all chosen by the Kamis!" he exclaimed.

"U-um.." Riku said unsurely as Kagome watched this all calmly, Doujima's words echoing in her mind _'Watch out for the Four Big Sports Captains, They are more than they seem. Hm, so this was what he meant..'_ she thought in realization.

"Are you one of--" Riku was cut off

"Yes! I am on of the Big Sports Captains! I am the captain of the track club, Kamino Ryouchi!" He said posing once again.

_'Does he really need to pose?'_ Kagome through exasperated.

"Aoba-kun! Higurashi-chan! Run with me!" he said "I challenge you to the 100-meter dash!"

Aoba scratched his head a bit nervously "W-well, I don't mind doing that..." he said.

"I see." Ryouchi smiled and looked at Kagome who shrugged "Might as well do it if Riku's doing it." she said boredly as Ryouchi smiled brightly, Kagome sweatdropped seeing some girls faint.

"Then let us begin!"

Track Meet

The track meet was ready with already lots of students by the chairs, cheering loudly as they watched.

It was decided that Kagome would go first, then it would be Riku.

Kagome just stood there looking as bored as ever, she was wearing the school white track shirt with magenta colored short shorts, her hair was in a high ponytail, she was also wearing wrist bands, her running shoes and some ankle length socks.

Ryouchi on the other hand was doing his stretches, his tan skin somehow gaining some sparkles as he stretched, Kagome sweatdropped slightly at this and shook her head sighing.

By the audience, Yusuke and Icchi pushed their way to the front as they watched the soon to be race in interest "I knew they'd pick Aoba!" Icchi said

"Hm yes, Higurashi-chan too huh? Interesting." Yusuke said as he pulled his laptop out of nowhere and added it to his data base and also pulled out a video camera "This will be useful." he said as Icchi blinked and looked behind him hearing cheers and saw some male students wearing a shirt with a picture of Kagome printed on it "GO HIGURASHI-SAN!!!!" they yelled.

Back on the track, Ryouchi and Kagome where reading to run as Ryouchi decided to use this time to speak to Kagome "I feel sorry for you, since you accepted without knowing my ability."

Kagome raised a brow at this _'Cocky little bastard isn't he?' _she heard the fan boys but just ignored them.

"I'll run 100 meters to give you a handicap."

"Huh!? A contest!?" Riku asked from behind Kagome but the gun shot was already heard as Ryouchi ran in unbelievable speed and in only 6 seconds, he finished "Tokimeki." he said as the crowd cheered.

Kagome just raised a brow at him while Riku looked on in disbelief "He's fast."

_'way to state the obvious Riku.'_ Kagome thought as she and Riku looked at Ryouchi who was once again posing.

"If you understand my true skills, run with me in a 100 meter contest!" he exclaimed.

"Well.." Riku said slightly unsure "What do you mean by contest?" he asked "Were just running."

Ryouchi walked back dramatically.

"If I win in yours or Higurashi-chan's race, then both of you must join the track club." he explained

"Thats all." he said nonchalantly.

Riku looked at him in disbelief "But.. you never told me about that!" he cried out

_'He walks so gay..'_ was what Kagome was thinking at the moment as her inner chibi snickered while Kagome just continued at her kneeling position on ready to run.

"I didn't, did I?" Ryouchi said not caring before going to ready position "Oh well, come on. Lets go!" he said "So you say that but.." Riku said but was interrupted as the gun shot was once again heard as Ryouchi ran.

His eyes were closed as he smirked but then he caught a breeze ran past by him as his eyes shot opened and widened in shock as he saw Kagome running not only so fast but also so graceful, it was as if she was gliding!

He looked on in awe as he paused his running.

Kagome ran not even trying as she finally finished not even a hair out of place as she yawned.

The crowd was looking at her in awe but her fan people were the ones that were cheering loudly than the others while Riku was still thinking of the consequences if he lost.

"S-she beat me... while looking so graceful.." he said as he Kagome just looking bored.

"She's good." "Wow. She beat senpai." "Higurashi-san is awesome." "So cool Higurashi-san!"

"GO HIGURASHI-SAMA!" "YOU ROCK HIGURASHI-SAMA!!!"

Kagome just tilted her head slightly to the side "Ryouchi-san. Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to finish?" she asked as Ryouchi blinked "O-of course I am!" he said stuttering slightly before running to the finish line as he smiled at Kagome.

"Well Higurashi-chan, ever though I know that you have won. But if you ever think about joining the track club. You are more than welcome." he smiled as Kagome just nodded.

Ryouchi looked at Riku and pointed at him "Aoba-kun! Its is your turn now!" he announced as Riku sighed and nodded and went into ready position as Kagome watched sweatdropping as Ryouchi dramatically walked back to the starting line.

Once again the gun shot was heard as Ryouchi started running. This time even more determined to win. Riku looked on shocked a bit before he also started running.

_'I'll have to join the track club at this rate!'_ he thought a bit panicked as he panted a bit, forgetting how to breathe for a second.

_'I thought you'd be better a this, but I guess you can't win against my beautiful technique like your cousin... oh well at least you will be in my club.'_ Ryouchi smiled at this conclusion when suddenly.

"Senpai!" one student called out "Your off-form!" another one said as Ryouchi freezed, disbelieved and looked at the crowd where he saw Yusuke showing at his camera on how un-beautifully he was running unlike usual as he gasped in horror.

"You aren't lifting you legs high enough!" Icchi yelled "You aren't living up to your ideal running form!" he reminded.

"Th-that can't be!" Ryouchi stuttered out in disbelief "I..I..I-- How could I forget running beautifully?" as he started lifting his feet high and pretended as if running in one place "Is this high enough?" he asked not at all caring that Riku had already passed by him and was very close to the finish line.

Ryouchi lifted his feet even higher, it was even higher than his height "How about this!?" he asked and lifted his legs even higher and higher as Riku passed the finish line as he leaned over with his hands on his knees, panting heavily as Kagome smiled at him and handed him a bottle of water as the brown haired boy gave a smile back and greatfully took the bottle and started drinking.

Kagome looked back at the track and sweatdropped seeing that Ryouchi was lifting his legs so high that he was practically flying.

With the other three main school captains

The brown haired girl was shaking her head at Ryouchi as the spiky haired guy frowned "He forgot about the contest right in the middle of it." he said blankly.

"Ishuichi-kun, Hiromi-chan" the blue haired girl said softly as the black haired guy, Ishuichi Ichiro and the brown haired girl, Otama Hiromi looked at her "Um.. can I try next?" she asked.

"Do you have a strategy Utsumi?" he asked as the blue haired girl, Utsumi Koayu smiled "Yes." she said giggling slightly.

Cubbie Room

"That was so close, that one this afternoon." Riku sighed as opened his cubbie "I always offered to you if you wanted to train with me but you always say no." Kagome shrugged as she opened her own cubbie, it was right next to Riku's as she sighed seeing the silver fox headband but ignored it, not really wanting attention.

"Icchi and Yusuke saved me." he said as Kagome rolled her eyes "One of the only things they did good." Kagome muttered as Riku smiled and looked inside his cubbie and looked shocked seeing a pink envelope that had a heart seal.

"Huh? What could this be?" he asked pulling the letter out as Kagome raised a brow "It looks like a love letter... but it could be something else." Kagome shrugged as she blinked seeing a pink letter in her cubbie as well, only it had a water bubble seal "Okay then?" she muttered taking the letter.

Kagome looked at hers and was about to open it when she heard Riku exclaim "What!? This is.." he muttered as Kagome paled slightly thinking that some lesbian had sent her a love letter and looked at her letter as if it was going to attack.

_'Aoba-san, Sorry for sending you this letter so suddenly. If its alright with you, would you please meet me after school at the large pool in the gym? I'll be waiting.'_ he read and looked at the side of the letter where it showed a name with a heart at the side of it "A-Ayu-san.." he stuttered.

Kagome who decided to take the risk then read her own letter and sighed in relief at seeing that it wasn't a confession letter. She really wasn't ready for that yet.

_'Higurashi-chan, If you don't mind. Would yo please meet me at the large pool in the gym after school? I have a suggestion I needed to ask. Ayu.'_ Kagome read, judging by the 'I have a suggestion I need to ask' Kagome suspected that it might be another challenge and walked with Riku to the gym.

Gym – Pool Grounds

A girl was using the pool at the moment as she swam fast and felt her hand touch the wall as she gasped a bit and swallowed some need air as she panted a bit and pulled her goggles up, showing pinkish-red eyes, it was the girl Riku met at the library and her name was Yayoi Mina.

She then looked up and saw Riku walking by holding a letter in his hands and he was with Kagome who was silently inspecting the pools, she saw Mina but knew that the girl was not this Ayu seeing that she hasn't called them yet.

Mina was wondering what Riku and Kagome where doing in the pools when she heard Riku's mutterings "Where's Ayu-san?" he asked as Kagome shrugged but continued looking at the pools, she thought she saw something by the pools a little bit away from them but the pools were a blue color so she really coudn't be sure.

Meanwhile, underwater. Koayu was smiling at her brilliance _'I knew a boy couldn't resist such a letter. And according to my research, Higurashi-san is very protective over Aoba-san and will probably come with him.'_ she mentally giggled as finally she decided to reveal herself.

With a dramatic splash Koayu surfaced from underwater as Riku looked at where she was in shock while Kagome just looked calm _'So she was the one I saw...'_

"Welcome to the swimming club, Higurashi-san. Aoba-san!" Koayu called out as she floated in the water.

Riku still looked quite shocked and raised his letter "Then... you wrote this letter?" he asked as Kagome looked around the pool grounds blankly.

_'Hm.. let me guess, she's gonna challenge us and say if we loose were gonna join her little club. Yipee...' _Kagome thought (Don't you just _love_ the sarcasm?)

"Yes. I am the captain of the the swimming club, Utsumi Koayu." she introduced "Won't you please join me, as another member of the swimming club?"

_'I knew it'_ Kagome smirked a bit

"Thats too one-sided!" Riku cried out "I'm going home!"

Suddenly a bunch of male members of the swimming club appeared and Riku suddenly found himself in swimming trunks with swimming goggles on his neck while Kagome was surrounded by female members and suddenly found herself in dark blue swimming suit with a swimming cap on her head as it moved the hair from her eyes and also had swimming goggles.

Kagome was twitching at the amount of skin being showed as she sighed in annoyance.

"Not again..." Riku whimpered while Kagome found herself suddenly on a diving board as Koayu giggled and swam to the surface.

"I'll let you choose your handicap for this contest Higurashi-san." Koayu said as she stood from from her position in the pool.

"What's your best stroke, Utsumi-san?" Kagome asked.

"I won the National High School Butterfly Stroke Competition two years straight in a row!" she said proudly.

_'I-I'll pick the front crawl then..'_ Riku thought as Kagome only smirked "Butterfly Stroke it is, I love challenges."

"Alright." Koayu smiled and turned around as she looked at Kagome, her large breasts jumping a bit by the movement, this caught Riku's attention as Kagome sweatdropped at her cousin and shook her head.

Koayu and Kagome got to ready position by the diving boards as the whistle was heard and the two dived.

Both girls looked graceful, both of them looked like they were gliding in the pool.

Mina was watching this in awe, she knew Utsumi-senpai was good. But Kagome, for her, looked like a dolphin playing around as she gracefully swam.

Koayu and Kagome were both close to the finish line, but was Kagome was determined to not join in any clubs for now as she swam a bit more faster and no sooner, she touched the surface of the pool and floated up, taking the goggles off.

The swimming club was in awe as they looked at Kagome with stars in their eyes, they have never seen anyone beat Koayu before and just clapped.

Koayu smiled as she clapped at Kagome as well but was still in the water "Well Higurashi-san, it seems that your talent is marvelous. If you ever consider joining, We will welcome you with open arms." she smiled gently as Kagome just nodded and got out of the water, accepting the towel from Riku as she dried herself and freed her hair from the swimming cap, shaking it a bit to let it all out.

Riku's eyes were once again at Koayu as she got out of the pool, he saw her breast jiggling at each movement she was making "So Aoba-san, what move will we be using?" Koayu asked, not looking at him yet as she continued getting out of the pool.

"A-ano, We'll be doing the front crawl." Riku stuttered still looking at her chest as Koayu just giggled and smiled as she finally turned around.

"W-wow." Riku said blushing as Kagome facepalmed _'My cousin is a hentai.... juuuust great...'_ she thought annoyed.

Koayu looked confused and looked where he was staring as she blushed and covered her chest with her arms and looked horrified.

A loud scream was heard throughout the whole gym.

"No! Please don't look at me like that!" Koayu cried out as Kagome slapped Riku's head "Baka." she said looking very disgusted and annoyed.

Immediately, the male swimming members started moving as one got a towel of Koayu as Koayu covered herself with it, she freed her hair as she whimpered.

"Don't defile our Senpai's breasts!" a member yelled as Riku facepalmed at himself.

"A-ano.. what about the contest?" Riku asked unsurely as Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

"Now's not the time for that!" the same member from a while ago yelled.

"Senpai!" "Get a hold of yourself!" "Please get a hold of yourself!"

"Look at what you did baka!" Kagome hissed as Riku gulped "Okay, then I'll... go this way!" he said running off hastily as Kagome sighed and bowed to Koayu "I apologize for my cousin's actions, please forgive us." she apologized and walked off with Koayu giving her a weak smile.

"Utsumi-senpai.." a female swimming member said as she looked at her senpai worriedly.

"Aoba-san.." Mina muttered slightly dissappointed.

School Gates

Riku was running from his cousin, wearing his school uniform again "RIKU! GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" Kagome yelled as she chased after her cousin.

_'I've gotta get home! Aunty will save me!'_ he thought desperately.

"I've been waiting for you, Aoba-kun! Higurashi-chan!" Ichiro yelled enthusiastically.

Immediately Riku forgot about his cousin and paused as he stared at the spiky black haired guy in front of him "There's _another_ one!?" he cried out as Kagome stopped chasing after her cousin, making a mental note to make him pay later as she stared at Ichiro.

"I'm impressed that you and Higurashi-chan have managed to defeat the two of the Four Big Sports Captains!" he called out pointing his baseball bat dramatically at them.

"However! I, the captain of the baseball club, Ishiuchi Ichiro, Will not go down so easily!" He yelled.

_'We know! We get it already, just get on with it.'_ Kagome thought sighing.

Riku looked at him nervously "Um.. I-I'm not interested in baseball...If possible, I would like to decline your challe--" he said as suddenly Haru appeared in front of him along with the other councils which Kagome had dubbed 'his little minions' as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him causing Haru to gulp a bit.

"Aw, don't say that, Aoba-kun.." Haru said as he regained his dignity "S-Sakurai-kun!?" Riku cried out.

"If you and Higurashi-kun were going to have so much fun, you should have told me sooner!" he said cheerfully as Kagome's brow ticked _'Shut up pinkie.'_ She thought glaring at him.

"I know this is suddenly, but we'll have your and Higurashi-kun's contest as a Student Council Event!" he said waving his finger as if he was talking to a child as Kagome's brow ticked once more.

"I have no objections!" Ichiro said smirking

"_Of course you don't, you just want us to do this damn contest..."_ Kagome muttered to herself softly, Ichiro and the councils heard but ignored it.

"Alright, Ishuichi-san!" Sakurai grinned "You understand me!"

_'They get along sooo well.'_ Kagome rolled her eyes.

"But.. what about OUR opinion!?" Riku cried out.

"How about having a pitching/hitting showdown?" he asked, ignoring what Riku just said and looked at Ichiro "Oh, what rule should we have and who wants the bat?" he asked once more not even letting them answer the first question.

Ichiro suddenly got a ball out of nowhere and gave out a war cry as he tossed the ball, it went pass by Riku, Haru, the councils and Kagome as a fireball/lazer beam as it got itself stuck inside the tree trunk and suddenly turned to fire.

Haru and the councils didn't seem bothered by this and just continued smiling _'Sadists...good thing I trained and played all kinds of sports..'_ Kagome thought looking at them blankly.

"No one can hit my pitches!" Ichiro boasted.

_'Cocky little bastard isn't he?' _Kagome thought.

"It wouldn't be fair if you were the pitcher, Ishiuchi-san." Haru said.

"Okay! If Ishuichi can hit one of Aoba-kun and Higura--" "I'm hitting, I love challenges." Kagome smirked as Ichiro smirked back cockily while Haru just continued smiling.

"Alright, so if Ishiuchi-san hits one of Aoba-kun's pitches then Aoba-kun will join the baseball club. And if Higurashi-kun fails to hit one of Ishuichi-san's then Higurashi-kun joins." Haru decided.

"Very well then!" Ichiro grinned "We'll have out contest on the baseball field!" as he walked off home with Haru and his 'little minions' also laughing and left leaving Kagome looking at them blankly.

Riku looked down "Why do I have to suffer so?" he asked as Kagome looked at him _'Fine, I won't make you pay.'_ she smirked _'I have something else planned for you Riku.'_ she thought with an evil smirk.

"Pyoh." Kagome smiled as she kneeled down and held her hand out "Hiyoko-kun." she said softly as the little chick hopped on her hand.

"Pyoh pyo pyo py- pyo pyo po." as Kagome nodded in agreement and smirked knowing that her plan was going to be much more sweeter to do since little Hiyoko-kun would be helping her, while Riku sighed "W-well, I'd like to win."

"Pyoh pyo pyo phyoh phyo phyo!!!" Hiyoko cheeped out as he started running to direction as Kagome smirked and pulled Riku by the collar of his uniform and dragged him to where Hiyoko was leading them, ignoring Riku's yells, begs and complains. (how they can understand that chick, I will forever wonder... though I have a suspicion that they might be professional chick whisperers! Lol jokes xD)

In A Random Forest

"A special training course!?" Riku cried out as Kagome smirked "Nice Hiyoko-kun, this is the perfect training course." she said handing Hiyoko some bread.

Kagome and Hiyoko then looked at Riku with evil eyes as Kagome started chuckling evily while Hiyoko was cheeping evily as Riku looked on scared.

Kagome smiled sadistically and walked over to a huge boulder, Riku's eyes widened as he started running while Kagome placed her hands on the boulder and threw it to Riku who started to run away faster. Hiyoko gave Riku the evil eye and kicked another huge boulder as it also started to chase Riku.

"Like I said.." Riku cried out as he ran.

Hiyoko smirked and chopped down a tree with his beak and threw the tree at Riku who dodged in time. "...I..." Riku said shakily.

"..don't wanna.." Riku yelped as he ran away from pissed off warthogs that Kagome and Hiyoko pissed by taking their food and dropping them on Riku,

"...do a special training course!!!" his yell was heard throughout the whole forest, scaring the little birdies and making them fly away as the rest of the day, Kagome and Hiyoko trained Riku.

Kagome smirked at Riku as she and Hiyoko nodded "Training Complete." "Pyoh!"

The Next Day

"This way, Sayuri!" Ayame said as she and Sayuri ran to the baseball field.

"Aoba-kun and Kagome-chan got mixed up in another one of Sakurai-kun's schemes." Sayuri said worriedly.

"Well, I think that if Ishiuchi-san can't hit hit Aoba-kun's pitches then Aoba-kun wins. And if Kagome-chan hits Ishiuchi-san's pitches then Kagome-chan wins." Ayame explained what she knew.

"If he can't hit right?" Sayuri repeated as she and Ayame ran to the field.

Baseball Field

The crowd was filled with students (mostly Kagome's fan boys) and even some teachers as they watched what was about to happen. Ichiro was already at the pitcher's spot with a baseball on his hand and a baseball glove in his other hand.

"So you've come!" Ichiro smirked as he saw Kagome and Riku walked in the field, both were wearing the school pink/red jumper with the same colored sweatpants and blue running shoes. Once again Kagome's hair was in a high ponytail as and was also wearing a cap while Riku was just holding a baseball and a baseball glove as he watched Kagome walk over to the hitter's spot.

"You look like you've done some special training. And Higurashi-chan, seems to have been your coach.. that and another being!" Ichiro said as he looked at Riku and Kagome. How he knew no one would ever know because really, Riku pretty much just looked the same and nothing changed.

"But you can't fool me!" He exclaimed pointing at Riku.

_'Oh spare me this lame speech and lets get it over with!'_ Kagome thought as her inner chibi died at the boredom it was feeling.

"Now! Lets get started, Higurashi-chan!" he grinned as he looked more than ready to throw the ball.

"Okay then! Play ball!" Haru said as he ran in the field as well.

Kagome watched as Ichiro gave his ever so infamous war cry and threw the ball to her, watching as it turned to flames as Kagome only gripped the bat and swung it, Watching silently as it flew in the sky and somehow, it bounced off a plane wing, then bounced from a surfacing a whale, a ship, a potato chip on a jet and finally landed in Egypt where the people were wondering where the ball came from.

Anyways, the students were looking a the sky as some sweatdropped while some cheered saying on how good Kagome was.

The black haired girl looked at the sky boredly and walked off her spot and watched as Ichiro smiled at her "That was great Higurashi-chan!" He said cheerfully and went to her spot as Kagome leaned against a tree and watched as her cousin had a determined look on his face and threw the ball.

"Play ball!" Haru yelled "Bring it on!!!!" Ichiro said hyped up as Riku pitched the ball, watching as it flew at a fast speed and headed to Ichiro.

Ichiro looked ready to hit it and was about to when. A 'pow' sound was heard. The ball hit Ichiro on the head causing the captain to drop the bat and fell on his ass.

The crowd looked at him blankly "A dead ball..." one student said as Kagome sweatdropped at Riku and shook her head.

"When all is said and done, he got hit." another commented "Isn't that a little cruel?"

"Aoba! You suck!" a student yelled as they started throwing banana peels, a ball and even a pillow, Riku even got thrown a can in the head but he just stood there. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the crowd and was pleased that some of them stopped but was displeased as some just continued on what they were doing.

"Our transfer students wins the contest!" Haru declared as the crowd yelled out their disbelief, they believed that Kagome won but they weren't so sure with Riku. They looked at Haru as he just looked away.

"Well, I said that If Ishiuchi-san didn't hit the ball, then Aoba-kun would win, didn't I?" he said as the crowd started making noises again.

Ichiro suddenly stood up "SILENCE!!!" He roared as immediately the crowd grew quiet.

"I declared that baseball rules would not apply to this contest." he reminded them.

"Aoba!"

"Ishiuchi-san"

Ichiro walked over to Riku and shook his hand "I couldn't dodge the ball. Well done, Aoba-kun!" he congratulated and looked at Kagome "And that was a great shot Higurashi-chan, Well done as well." he smiled.

"Well, If Ishiuchi-san understands, then its okay." one student in the crowd said.

"That was fun."

"You rule, Aoba!" one cheered as Kagome looked at them blankly as they started cheering once more _'First they hate him, now they love him? What the hell is up with these people?'_ Kagome thought shaking her head.

"Well then! Aoba-kun and Higurashi-kun wins this contest!" Haru repeated.

"**YEAH!!!"** the crowd yelled.

"Oh, Sakurai-kun's so forceful." Sayuri smiled as she watched "What's the big deal?"

"Everyone's really into it." Ayame smiled "I guess." Sayuri replied.

Kouya looked at Kagome from his place under a tree, watching as she ignored the idiots cheering and saw her just giving a small smile as the same white cat walked over to her and rubbed itself around her ankles.

Chicken Pen

Hiyoko was shaking as his eyes glistened as he kept his tears in his eyes, he was shaking in pride as he wrote something on the sand below him. よく焼けた! (meaning: well done)

School Entrance

"This morning is really invigorating." Riku sighed as he walked with his cousin. He glanced at her and looked away, looking at the sky. Sometimes he really wished he can be more like his cousin, she was always calm and was rarely panicked or mad. She was good in every single sports and she was a good friend once you get to know her.

Riku wished sometimes that he could be that composed. He sighed as Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him, her bag slung over her shoulder "Are you alright Riku?" she asked, her soft voice breaking him from his thought as he smiled at her "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking." he replied as Kagome nodded.

"We won't be bothered anymore, and a long-overdue day of peace has arrived." he said as Kagome raised a brow "Not for you maybe, but I heard that there was another captain, the girl's volleyball captain so I'm certain I'll be meeting her sooner or later." she said as Riku smiled at her "Well I know that you won't need it but good luck anyway." he said as Kagome chuckled softly "You should never underestimate an opponent Riku. No matter what they look like." she said as Riku nodded "Hai."

Tsukasa ran as she headed for the school building "I don't have morning training today, so I overslept!" she whined to herself.

"And I'm on duty today too!" she sighed. (In Japan, students take turns cleaning the classrooms at the end of the day.)

Riku pulled out a paper bag from his pack "Oh yeah, I need to give this bread to Hiyoko-kun to thank him for also helping me."

Kagome smiled "I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

Tsukasa panted as she continued running not looking where she was going and so when she looked up as she gasped as she yelled out "Outta the way!"

Riku turned around hearing the yell as Kagome blinked seeing a pink haired girl bump to Riku as the two fell on the floor.

Other people looked at the scene when they saw the Tsukasa bumping to the new kid.

"Ow ow ow ow ow. Geez... Don't just stand there!" Tsukasa cried out as Kagome raised a brow _'You just weren't looking at where your going so don't blame us.'_ she thought.

"You gave me such a fright!"

_'That was actually your fault for not looking.'_ Kagome thought staring at the pink haired girl blankly.

Riku blinked and stood up "S-sorry.." he muttered and looked at her "Are you alright?" he asked as the girl huffed and turned her head snobbishly while Kagome narrowed her eyes in distaste.

"Of course I'm not alright!" she yelled and huffed as Kagome frowned _'your the one that caused this not us.'_ she thought sighing in annoyance.

"My uniform's all dirty now." she whined as Kagome raised a brow _'Its just a few dust on your skirt you moron, you can just pat it off'_

Kagome facepalmed as she saw Riku getting panicked and started looking for a handkerchief.

"Never mind that! Help me up, NOW!" she screamed as Kagome narrowed her eyes _'You could have just asked it politely you know.'_

"Alright.." Riku muttered and uneasily held his hand out.

Tsukasa looked up and blushed as she suddenly felt her heart beating fast as she looked up at Riku.

"Here. Grab my hand." he said with a friendly smile as Kagome raised a brow seeing the expression on the pinkette's face.

"O-okay." she stuttered while Kagome wondered what suddenly brought up the change of moods.

Tsukasa took Riku's hand and stood up as she touched her hand with her other one and looked at it as if it was one of the most valuable thing she ever had while Riku scratched his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, It was all my fault" Riku apologized

"Is your uniform okay now?" he asked as Tsukasa just continued blushing with a smile on her face.

_'Could this is...'_ Tsukasa thought feeling giddy "Are you hurt?" Riku asked oblivious of her thoughts.

She suddenly looked at him in awe and adoration as Kagome eyed her wearily.

"Um... yes?"

Suddenly, Tsukasa pointed at him with a grin on her face "You're destined to be my man!" she declared as Riku looked at her in confusion "Eh!?" while Kagome looked at her blankly.

"Even someone like me can have such a romantic encounter!" she squealed and inched closer to Riku who inched closer to his cousin, getting freaked out.

"Hey, where should we have out first date? Oh, but before that, we should get to know each other!" she suddenly latched on his arm. "Because we're lovers, after all!"

Kagome sweatdropped as she watched Riku hide behind her getting scared.

Tsukasa blinked a bit before thinking Kagome was after 'her' man, she immediately got jealous "_I_ am his lover! We were destined to be with each other! Who are _you_!?" she cried out as she saw Kagome raise a brow at her.

"Riku is my baby cousin.. He's like my brother." she said softly and calmly as she looked at the pink haired girl who squealed, her mood changing again as Kagome sweatdropped "If your like his sister then I'm gonna be your sister-in-law! Isn't that great!?" she squealed.

"H-hey!" Riku yelled "What do you mean we're lovers!?" he asked "We just met each other!!!" as

Kagome crossed her arms. "_**Yes. **__Please_ tell me this reason of yours." Kagome said not really getting what the girl was talking about.

"Wow Higurashi-san looks so beautiful. She's so serious and she obviously cares for Aoba" an obvious fan boy commented.

"Of course! Its Higurashi-sama so what else would you expect? Aoba's a lucky bastard though" Another said.

Kagome ignored all of these as her attention focused on Tsukasa.

"The length of our relationship doesn't matter! This is destiny after all!" she said happily.

"Its a heart-throbbing meeting!" she giggled as Kagome blinked while Riku looked at her like she was crazy.

"Heart-throbbing...." Riku muttered looking uncertain while Kagome stared at the girl blankly.

"I don't have a clue about what she's talking about..." Riku said and looked around seeing probably the pink haired girl's fan boys were glaring at him menacingly.

You could practically the flames of hell appearing behind them.

Riku gulped while Kagome just looked at the fan boys and shrugged "I might lose my life this time.." Riku said nervously as Kagome patted him on the shoulder "Don't worry, I won't let that happen." she assured softly _'At least I have some protection..'_ Riku thought gaining some relief.

Tsukasa seemingly didn't hear this, not did she notice her fan boys glaring at Riku as she just looked at Riku with a smile "Nice to meet you, my destined lover!" she said cheerfully, winking at him while Kagome and Riku just blinked.

Suddenly a fast volleyball came shooting off towards Kagome who immediately noticed it, she looked behind her sharply and jumped up, spiking the volleyball back to a brown haired girl.

Tsukasa looked at the direction the ball came from "Captain!" she cried out as the third year female just smirked and looked at Kagome, impressed.

"Higurashi Kagome. I am Otama Hiromi and I challenge you to play against me and don't worry, its only one game. I'm sure you know the rules by now, Right?"

Kagome looked at her calmly with a smile on her face.

"If I lose, I join the club is it?" she asked as Tsukasa gasped in delight at having her 'soon-to-be-sister-in-law' in the same club as her.

Gym – Volleyball Grounds

Kagome and Hiromi were at opposite sides of the field.

Hiromi had her white bandana tied back to her forehead wearing her school volleyball uniform which consisted of a collared, sleeveless white shirt that had a pink/red lining on it with pink/red short shorts, arm and knee guards, knee-length white socks and white sports shoes with pink/red ties.

Kagome was wearing the same uniform and had her hair in a high ponytail.

The others were watching by the sidelines waiting to see on what was going to happen.

Hiromi smirked and jumped up in air as she spiked the ball to the other side, Kagome ran to where the ball was threw the ball to the other side.

Both continued getting the ball to the other side, none of them backing down and instead it got more and more intense.

Tsukasa watched this in awe and excitement, she loved watching exciting matches like this and she just knew she and her 'soon-to-be-sister-in-law' would get along so much! (You really need to stop assuming things Tsukasa -_-" )

Finally, Kagome smirked and caught Hiromi off guard as she decided to spike the ball very softly, it did get to the other side, though the hit was so soft that as soon as it got to the other side, it just landed to the very front over the net as Hiromi stared at it dumbfounded as did the crowd before Hiromi chuckled and smirked at Kagome "Your a smart one aren't you?" she chuckled.

"Oh well, you beat me there. So you win Higurashi." she grinned as Kagome just smiled as she headed to the locker rooms.

Chicken Pen

Kagome had already told Riku that he could go home already and that she would stay at school a little bit more as she smiled and just fed Hiyoko.

"Ne, Hiyoko-kun." she said softly as the little yellow chick looked up "Pyoh?"

"Will you guard over Riku for me when I'm not at present?"

"Pyoh." the little chick nodded as Kagome smiled and continued feeding him "Thank you."

She then caught a glimpse of something silver lying on the ground as she blinked and walked over to it and saw a small silver necklace that had a square shaped pendant on it, it had a silver 'x' design on it as well as some silver corners of the square making a small diamond shape as well.

The image of an olive haired, dark green eyed guy appeared in her mind as she gently grasped the necklace _'It's Inukai-kun's...'_ Kagome thought as she stood up.

"I better return this to him.." she said to herself softly and looked at Hiyoko who was still eating his bread "I'll be back Hiyoko-kun." she said as Hiyoko looked up and nodded before resuming his eating.

Kagome smiled and walked off, looking for Kouya as she started at the large Goshinboku-like tree (The tree where she first had her talk with Kouya.) and looked there but didn't see him as she looked around once more.

~*~

She went to building to building still not seeing the olive haired boy as she sighed and walked back to the large tree and saw another school building that she has yet to notice.

She saw that not many people really go there and just entered, she looked from room to room and ended up standing in front of an art class as she saw a small hole and decided to peek in and saw the guy she was looking for, sitting in front of an aisle and was sketching on his sketch pad.

She was slightly stunned at this and looked on as she saw that he was actually very good. Great even.

But then she remembered the necklace as she looked at it and sighed as she entered, Kouya paused and looked at her at the corner of his eyes "What are you doing here Higurashi?" he asked as Kagome raised the silver necklace.

His eyes widened a bit and looked down to his chest and found the necklace missing as Kagome walked over to him and handed it to him.

"I saw this by the chicken pen a while ago. So I look for you to return it." She said softly as Kouya took the necklace and nodded to her.

"I.... thank you.." he said not really used to saying those words as Kagome just smiled "Its alright," she said as Kouya nodded "Your...very artistic." she said glancing at his work as Kouya tensed slightly before calming down, as he just stayed silent.

"Well I better go now, I'll see you in class I guess Inukai-kun." she said softly and headed for the door, Kouya blinked at the honorific and called out "Kouya.."

Kagome blinked and looked back behind "Pardon?"

"..call me Kouya.."

Kagome smiled.

"Then please call me Kagome, Kouya-kun." the olive haired guy nodded and watched as Kagome walked out.

~*~

Kagome walked back and saw Hiyoko looking up at the sky and looked at her when he saw her, she saw that he was sitting on her bag, most likely protecting it or something as Kagome chuckled.

"Arigatou Hiyoko-kun." she smiled as the yellow bird nodded "Pyoh." was all it said as Kagome smiled.

"Alright, Well I have to go now Hiyoko-kun. I'll see you later tomorrow." she said as the little bird just cheeped while Kagome smiled, taking her bag and walked to the school entrance as she walked back to the shrine she and her family were staying at.

Kagome sighed as the image of Kouya appeared in her mind. She didn't know why but she felt a... connection with him of sort.

~*~

Kouya watched her from the window as he saw her leaving. Looking back at his sketchbook he lifted the page he was sketching at and saw the picture he made earlier.

It was a picture of Kagome petting the little kitten with a gentle smile and a serene look on her face.

Kouya gazed at her face and closed his eyes _'Kagome Higurashi...'_

* * *

**Silver Jasmine Diamond:** Well thats the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Kagome and Koya finally talked! Yay~! And a little attraction is developing now! Hehe poor Riku just had the challenges he would never forget and not to mention he just got himself a girl, Tsukasa who believes in destiny and thinks that he was made for her. ^-^ well read and review please!


	3. Tokimeki no Hokago

**Silver Jasmine Diamond:** Hey everyone! I made a drawing on what Kagome looks like in this fic. I'm not really much of an artist but I just gave it a shot, Look the link up in my profile. So anyways, here the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Main parings:** Inukai Kouya and Higurashi Kagome / Aoba Riku and Amamiya Sayuri.

**Disclaimer:** I hold no ownership over Kagome of Inuyasha and Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~.

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

Aoba Riku and Higurashi Kagome are close cousins, almost like siblings, they depend on the other and trust each other immensely. Both cousins transfer in Tsumugino Private High School; where they learned new friends, memories, experiences and new feelings that they had never had before.

* * *

**Tokimeki no Hokago – An Exciting Time After School**

* * *

Next Day After School

* * *

The bell rang as Kagome and Riku walked along the halls, heading to the cubbie room.

"Is that for real?" A female student asked her friend as they gossiped while looking at Riku "He looks so cute, and he's a playboy." her friend replied as Kagome narrowed her eyes at the females making them look away in fear, they saw what Kagome could do and knew that Kagome was protective of her cousin.

"Dammit. That bastard..." a fan boy hissed as he glared at Riku "How dare he do that to my idol!" but one cold look from Kagome made him flee away in fear.

Riku looked at the ground sadly, her knew the other students were giving him dirty looks and were telling bad things about him as Kagome nudged him by her shoulder "Riku.. just ignore them. They don't know anything." she told him softly as Riku sighed.

"I know that... but.." "But nothing Riku. It wasn't your fault, it was that girl's." Kagome told him sternly "Okay..." Riku muttered.

* * *

Cubbie Room

* * *

Riku took his white shoes from his cubbie and replaced his brown shoes with Kagome doing the same, she shook her head at Riku knowing her cousin felt sad at the lies they were saying about him and knew that he was believing the lies the students were spreading.

* * *

School Gates

* * *

Riku and Kagome were just having a morning stroll in the school but they could still hear the whispers as Kagome sighed in annoyance.

"It feels like I haven't time to collect my thoughts since I transferred here.." Riku muttered still looking at the floor as as Kagome opened one eye (she had her eyes closed) and looked at Riku.

"Its not like we have a choice Riku." she said dryly.

The cousins walked out of school as Kagome heard a familiar cheerful voice "Hey! Over here!"

They turned their heads and saw Tsukasa waving at them.

Tsukasa ran over to them as she looked at Riku "Geez, You've made me wait so long!" she said while Kagome gave her a blank look _'Its not like we told you to wait for us.'_

"C'mon! Lets go home together!" she said happily while Kagome blinked at her seeing that the girl was practically sparkling in happiness _'...does she even know my or Riku's names?'_ Kagome thought shaking her head while Riku looked around seeing that the students were all looking at them.

Riku sighed _'What happened to my peaceful school life?'_ He thought mournfully.

Kagome, Riku and Tsukasa all walked to school as they chatted, well more like Tsukasa talking and talking while Kagome just ignored her with closed eyes and just walked silently while Riku was just plain confused but listened anyway.

"...But then Kurotokage-sensei said that we weren't putting our hearts in our singing, and he got mad. And then he asked everyone to join the Drama Club." Tsukasa rambled on unhappily.

"I don't understand why." Tsukasa just continued as Kagome fished out her Ipod from her bag and listened to it, she couldn't stand hearing Tsukasa's rambles anymore.

"Uh.. yea.." Riku said unsurely.

Tsukasa then smiled and looked at Riku "Not to brag, but I like karaoke, and I've gone with my friend Mayumi from the club. I always get a good score." she said trying to impress him.

"And Kurotokage-sensei gets mad when he's teaching drama. I've got friends in the Drama Club."

Kagome sighed softly in annoyance when she could still hear Tsukasa _'does she ever shut up!?'_ she thought as her inner chibi cried.

"Its like he's possessed by a ghost!" Tsukasa exclaimed "That's not too good, Is it?" she asked.

"I-I guess not..." Riku replied.

"But it's not just Kurotokage-sensei," she said in a matter-of-fact tune as she continued rambling and rambling on Kami knows what.

_'Just who in the world is this girl?'_ Riku thought yet somehow still managing to hear her rambles.

"...And our Home Ec. teacher is kind and.." she continued on and on.

_'I know she waited for me at the entrance of the school and asked to walk with me, but..'_ Riku thought as Kagome's brow ticked in annoyance, over the already max volume of her Ipod, as she pulled them off and jammed them back in her bag as she sighed.

_'When I first her this morning, she suddenly...'_ Riku thought having a flashback of Tsukasa pointing at him and saying _'Your destined to be my man!'_

_'Thats what happened...'_ Riku thought _'is she taking it at her own pace? She doesn't listen to others.' _as Kagome just looked around boredly, trying to get Tsukasa's voice and rambles off her mind.

"...Since I often get injured during practice, I'm a bother to other people..." Tsukasa continued.

_'Yeah, and your being a bother right now.'_ Kagome thought, closing her eyes as she calmed herself down.

"...But the teacher never gets mad at me and always treats me nicely--" she then noticed Riku deep in thought while Kagome was just looking around boredly, but her attention was more on Riku.

"What's wrong? Your spacing out." she said as Riku looked up sharply.

"Oh, no, its nothing." he assured "Really?" she asked still as chirpy as ever.

"Do I talk too much?"

_'HELL YES!!!'_ Kagome and her inner chibi both yelled mentally but Kagome was still looking at anywhere but Tsukasa.

"I want to hear more about you." she smiled "Hey, hey, do you play any sports?" she asked gesturing a bit with her hands.

"What kind of songs do you like?" Tsukasa pretended to be holding a microphone.

"Where do you usually play?" she continued asking not letting Riku answer as Tsukasa's phone then rang as Kagome and Riku inwardly sighed in relief.

Kagome and her inner chibi were having a mental party _'YAY!!! SHE SHUT UP!'_ they both yelled doing a victory dance.

"Oh I have a message." she started fishing her phone in her bag "This is my mobile phone."

_'Way to state the obvious pinky.'_ Kagome thought, not knowing her name anyway.

Kagome and Riku looked at Tsukasa as she gasped looking at her phone "Oh no! I completely forgot about it." she muttered.

"Did something happen?" Riku asked with concern in his voice.

Tsukasa looked troubled a bit as she thought of what to do and after a while, she looked at Riku who looked at her confused while Kagome raised a brow when Tsukasa suddenly grabbed Riku's hand as the brown haired boy blushed and grew even more confused.

"Sorry.. lets hurry!" she stated suddenly as the cousins blinked and before they knew it, they were being pulled, well Riku was being dragged by Tsukasa while Riku grabbed Kagome's hand on instinct and got pulled along.

"Run! There's no time to lose!" Tsukasa yelled as Riku gave a confused 'eh' while Kagome just blinked.

"Just hurry!" she yelled as she pulled Riku who pulled Kagome who was annoyed.

"But.." Riku muttered "You don't have to hold my hand!" he exclaimed.

"And you didn't have to pull me along Riku." Kagome said looking at him in annoyance as the pink haired girl ran to the school, pulling both of the cousins with her.

* * *

School Gates

* * *

"GOAL!" Tsukasa cheered, pumping a fist in the air as Kagome looked at Riku who had his hands on his knees and was panting heavily, the black haired girl pulled a water bottle from her bag and handed it to her cousin who immediately took it, but not before saying a thank you before he drank it all thirstily.

"T-That was exhausting.." he still panted a bit.

"Geez, your so undependable." Tsukasa stated looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"You should play some sports." she said as Kagome yawned "I already told him that once but he's too lazy so no use telling him that." Kagome answered for her cousin.

Tsukasa just shrugged and smiled "But I'm glad."

"I wanted to try going home with my boyfriend." she said as Kagome rolled her eyes at this.

"It feels good!" she said to herself as Kagome shook her head _'She doesn't listen to anyone..'_ she sighed.

"BOYFRIEND!?" Riku protested but Tsukasa didn't listen "Anyway, I've gotta get going soon." she suddenly smiled at him "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow... um..." she suddenly paused as Kagome stared at them blankly _'I wonder if she finally noticed?'_ Kagome thought.

She looked deep in thought while Riku looked at her curiously and yelped a bit when she cried out.

"Oh no! I forgot to ask him something so important!" she said as if she was the only one there and held a hand to her head.

Riku looked at her "U-um.." he said unsurely.

"What is it this time?" he asked as Tsukasa looked at him and gave a sheepish look and a nervous giggle "We haven't introduced ourselves yet.." she said as Kagome just continued looking at her blankly _'She **finally **noticed.'_

"C-come to think of it..." Riku muttered as Kagome sweatdropped _'He also just noticed!?'_ she thought looking at him sceptically.

Kagome shook her head as Tsukasa just looked at Riku cheerfully.

"Well then, let me start! I'm Kasuga Tsukasa. I'm in Year 2, Class B. I'm in the Volleyball Club. Its nice to meet you!" she bowed.

"I'm Aoba Riku. I'm in Year 2, Class A" Riku said as Tsukasa looked at him.

"Aoba Riku...Riku....Riku-kun right?" she asked with a smile and looked at Kagome "And what's yours?"

Kagome blinked _'Wasn't she listening when her volleyball captain yelled my name?...oh well..'_

"Higurashi Kagome, Same class as Riku." she replied, leaning against the wall while looking at the sky.

Tsukasa grinned "Okay!"

"I've remembered it!" she stated "Well, I'll be going back to school now."

"Going back..." Riku muttered looking at her confused "Aren't you going home?" he asked pointing o the direction they just came from.

"I've got club now." She reasoned "Well, I'm gonna catch a bus now." she smiled and ran off.

Leaving Riku to stare at her while Kagome watched them at the corner of her eyes "What's up with her?" Riku muttered.

As Kagome pushed herself off of the wall and started walking as Riku looked at her "Where are you going Kagome?"

"Home, where else?"

Riku's eyes widened.

"Oh! Thats right. I've gotta get back too!" he said as Kagome looked at him at the corner of her eyes.

"You can't take a bus from the station to your house here you know, Riku." she said in a bored tone as Riku's eyes widened and hung his head depressed.

Kagome looked at him blankly "You're allowed to stay in my house remember?"

Riku blinked and suddenly looked sheepish "Oh yeah!" he said as Kagome shook her head with a smile on her face as she started walking once more.

"Lets just go."

* * *

Gym – Volleyball Grounds

* * *

Tsukasa ran to the locker rooms, as she got there, she saw Ayame who was looking at her with her hands on her waist as she watched Tsukasa bend over with her hands on her knees, panting heavily.

"As I expected, its a long way from station to school." Tsukasa wheezed out.

"Your late, Tsukasa." Ayame scolded "I thought you were going to skip training." she said as Tsukasa placed her bag down on a bench and started taking off her uniform.

"I think I'd have missed training if it wasn't for you e-mail." Tsukasa said smiling at her "Thanks, You really helped me out."

"Your welcome." Ayame said as she took something out from her cubbie.

"But anyway, what happened?" she asked, looking at her pink haired friend "Its not like you to forget volleyball practice."

Tsukasa placed on her P.E. Uniform and turned around, looking at Ayame with a happy smile.

"You wanna know?"

* * *

Few Seconds Later

* * *

"EH!?!?!?!" Ayame's yell was heard throughout the whole gym "You got a boyfriend!?" She asked/shouted, looking at her friend in shock.

Tsukasa looked at her shyly "Geez, Don't shout like that." she said "You're embarrassing me."

"But you just bumped into him when you met him, right?"Ayame asked.

"Yeah." Tsukasa replied, placing the water bottle she was drinking from back to the table.

"How can you call him your boyfriend when that's all you did?" Ayame asked sceptically.

"But my heart was pounding!" Tsukasa reasoned (Gee maybe it was from running?)

"We were destined to meet like that!" She cried out.

Ayame looked away from Tsukasa, shaking her head "I don't know what you're talking about.." Ayame muttered.

"Hey, hey, Ayame." Tsukasa called "What should I do as his girlfriend?" she asked "We went home together.."

Ayame looked at her naïve pink haired friend "I've never had a boyfriend before, so I'm not really sure what to do.." she muttered as Ayame thought about it.

"Well, couples generally hang out together, talk together during breaks, and call or e-mail each other when they can't see each other." Ayame said "I guess you could make lunch for him too..." Ayame said thoughtfully as Tsukasa smiled.

"I see!" she said as Ayame looked at her "Yeah, Yeah! I get it now."

Tsukasa gained a determined look "Okay! I'm gonna work hard starting tomorrow!" she declared.

"Before you do that, you should work hard _today_, too!" The familiar strict voice of Hiromi as Ayame and Tsukasa paused and fearfully looked to the door where Hiromi was standing, looking at them.

"Ah.. C-captain!" Tsukasa cried out nervously.

"Before you have fun with you boyfriends, do your penance for coming late." Hiromi said glaring.

"Run around the gym ten times." she ordered strictly.

"Y-yes!" Tsukasa stuttered and and obeyed as she started running while Ayame watched her friend.

_'Will Tsukasa really be alright?'_ Ayame thought.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Kagome and Riku were just by the cubbie room, changing their white shoes to their brown school shoes.

Riku was currently holding a piece of paper that had a huge kanji in bright red ink: 恨み (meaning: grudge)

Riku sighed as he placed the paper back in his cubbie as Kagome patted him on the shoulder "Don't worry, they're just jealous idiots that have nothing better to do than be a fan boy. Don't let it get to you." she said softly as Riku closed his cubbie sighing.

"Hey! Riku-kun! Kagome-chan!" a familiar cheerful voice yelled as Kagome and Riku looked at where the voice came from and saw Tsukasa running over to them.

"Morning, Riku-kun, Kagome-chan" she greeted as she fished her phone from her bag.

"Hey, I know this is sudden, but give me your e-mail address. You too Kagome-chan" she said as Kagome and Riku blinked.

"Our e-mail address?" The cousins asked in unison "Well I don't mind..." Riku muttered as Kagome shrugged.

"And I'll tell you mind, so send me an e-mail right away, okay? And I can talk to Kagome-chan when you're busy Riku-kun." she smiled as Kagome just raised a brow.

Tsukasa looked back at her phone "Let's see.."

* * *

English Class

* * *

"The morning I was teaching you two class in first class' classroom. Two of them, very close friends..." Sayuri read out the book in English "..To get the pieces of paper and pencils--" she was cut when Riku's phone started ringing as Kagome looked up from the book to her cousin.

"What the?" he muttered as Kagome saw that everyone was looking at Riku "A message from Kasuga-san!?" he cried out as Kagome blinked.

"Aoba-kun." Wakatake-sensei said as she stood right next to Riku "Turn off your mobile phone during class." she reminded as Riku blushed in embarrassment "S-sorry!" he apologized.

Suddenly, Riku's phone and rang and rang over and over again as message after message was sent to him while Kagome shook her head _'That pink haired idiot..'_

"H-hey, wait!" Riku cried out looking at him phone as Kagome looked at the boys in class as she saw them glaring at Riku as he interrupted Sayuri reading the book "Why am I getting so many messages!?"

Kagome shook her head as she sighed, not noticing Kouya looking at her _'What is it about this girl... that wants me to open up to her?' _he asked himself.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" Wakatake-sensei yelled "Even if you tell me to.." Riku muttered.

* * *

After Class

* * *

Kagome had told Riku that she was going to Hiyoko-kun while Riku headed to his locker to get something.

Kagome fed the tiny chick and watched with a smile as he happily "They don't give you much food here, do they Hiyoko-kun?" she asked softly as the little bird shook his head "Pyoh, pyo, po, pi, pi yo, po" Hiyoko replied as Kagome smiled "I see, I'm glad you trust me and Riku."

A familiar meow caught Kagome's attention as she saw the same white kitty sitting on the floor and was looking up at her. Kagome chuckled softly and rubbed the little kitten's ear as it purred happily.

"Well hello again koneko-chan." she smiled, the little cat meowed and jumped in a bush suddenly as Kagome blinked and saw it coming back out, pulling a book with its mouth as Kagome walked over to it as it handed her the book "Well what have you got here."

She looked at the book and noticed it was a sketch book, Kouya's sketch book as Kagome blinked "Kouya-kun's..." she said softly and looked at the little kitten, wondering why it had the sketch book as the kitten only gave an innocent look making Kagome shake her head.

"Well I better give it back. He'll probably be looking for it." she muttered and stood up with the sketch book in her hands.

She took only a few steps before she bumped to something.. or more likely, some_one_ and was mostly going to fall it that same someone didn't place their hands on her shoulders, stopping her fall as Kagome looked up "Kouya-kun." she said. Looks like she didn't have to search for him after all.

"Kagome.." he said as Kagome handed him his sketch book "That kitten found it by the bushes for some reason." she explained as Kouya nodded "I see.." she then noticed that his hands were still on her shoulders and her hands were clutching the fabric of his shirt.

Kagome blushed at this and released him, Kouya also noticing this, then placed his hands away. If you looked closely enough there was also a small hint of blush on his face.

Kagome noticed his pendant and got curious as she asked "Ano.. Kouya-kun..."

Kouya looked at her "...?"

"If you don't mind me asking.. why do you always wear that necklace?"

He tensed as Kagome's quickly assured "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Kouya shook his head "No...its alright... this necklace is my late mother's.." he said, something in him was telling him that it would be alright to tell her, that he could trust her.

Kagome's eyes widened at the information told "O-oh... I'm sorry for bringing it up.."

"Its fine... I got 3 years to mourn and think over it." he said, assuring her for reasons he didn't know.

"Still I apologize, I know what its like to lose a parent." he looked at her with hidden curiosity in his dark green orbs.

"I lost my father." she said seeing the curious glint as Kouya nodded "I see.."

"I guess thats just life, its just comes and goes." Kagome shrugged.

The two just started talking about random stuff, eventually opening up to one another and got to know the other.

And so, their weak bond strengthened. Even if it was just a bit.

* * *

Cubbie Room

* * *

Riku sighed as he opened his lockers and just saw even more grudge letters falling "There're even more here.." he sighed.

Tsukasa smiled seeing 'her boyfriend' by the lockers and decided to greet him "Oh, Riku-kun."

"What're those letters?" she asked, bending over to look with her hands on her hips "Are they love letters?"

"O-oh, these are..." Riku said with slight panic in his voice as he pushed the rest of the letters in his locker.

"Oh, I'm so happy that my boyfriend's so popular." she said with pride in her voice as Riku looked up at her "Uh... about that.."

"Never mind that." Tsukasa dismissed "You wanna go on a date this Sunday?"

Riku looked at her silently as he continued listening.

"We've finally become lovers, too." she smiled.

"Well, you just decided that on your own.." Riku tried to remind her but Tsukasa ignored this.

"Let's see, should we go to an amusement park? Or see a movie?" she thought out loud "There's a good romance movie showing now." She said as Riku sighed.

_'Kagome where are you!?'_ Riku thought, mentally crying.

* * *

Cubbie Room, After school

* * *

Kagome and Riku had met up a while ago and were just getting something from their cubbies. Riku opened his and with no surprise, he just found even more grudge letters.

"They've send a lot of letters." Riku sighed as Kagome patted his shoulder sympathetically "Want me to beat them up for you?" she offered as Riku sighed and shook his head "No.. I'm fine.." he said softly as Kagome sighed.

"Oh, Riku-kun, Kagome-chan" a familiar annoyingly cheerful voice was heard once more as Tsukasa appeared, smiling brightly at Riku and Kagome.

_'All of this started because of her... poor Riku.'_ Kagome thought.

"Are you two going home now?" Tsukasa asked.

"oh, y-yes.." Riku muttered as Tsukasa just pointed to a direction "I've got club now, so e-mail me tonight!" she reminded as Riku hung his head with Kagome shaking her head sighing.

By the corner of the cubbie room, Sayuri, Sakura, Mei and Ayame were watching "So Aoba-kun is Tsukasa's boyfriend.." Ayame muttered.

* * *

Next Day, Lunch, Chicken Pen

* * *

"I brought lunch today!" Tsukasa exclaimed as she and Riku sat on the bench, Kagome was feeding Hiyoko as usual though she was watching the two at the corner of her eyes with Hiyoko doing the same.

"Did you make this for me?" Riku asked as he accepted the bento (lunch box) wrapped in a yellow blanket with pink hearts on it.

"Yes, I heard that you only eat bread everyday. I thought you might be tired of that so I made this with all my heart." Tsukasa smiled.

"Thank you." Riku smiled "Please help yourself." Tsukasa said as Riku unwrapped the bento.

"Itadakimasu." (thanks for the food) Riku muttered and opened the bento.

Kagome and Hiyoko both looked up at the bento as Kagome looked at it blankly _'Is that even edible?'_ she asked as Hiyoko looked at the bento as if it would attack at any moment and Kagome swore she saw black smoke that had evil red transparent eyes on it.

Riku looked at it unsurely "Um.. what is this green lump?" he asked, holding up a small green ball.

"That's a meatball simmered in propolis." Tsukasa explained. (Propolis is "bee glue", used by bees to make their hives.)

"Doesn't it look healthy?" she asked with a smile.

_'No, it looks like poison.'_ Kagome thought as Hiyoko watched silently.

"The rice has red peppers and capsicum in it to help you burn fat. The green omelet has green tea in it." Tsukasa smiled.

_'Its a healthy but at the same time, poisonous food.'_ Kagome thought sweatdropping.

"C'mon! Eat up! Eat up!" Tsukasa insisted.

Riku's hand was shaking as he stared at the green meatball _'No...even if it looks like this, it might taste good.'_ he tried to assure himself as Kagome looked at him blankly _'he's not really going to eat that thing is he?'_

"Itadakimasu!" he said and bit the green meatball as Kagome sweatdropped _'I guess that answers that...'_

Riku was slowly turning blue/purple as he swallowed the meatball while Tsukasa was happy that 'her boyfriend' was eating the food she made. (If you can even call it food T_T)

The bitten meatball fell from his chopsticks as it bounced on the ground and landed right in front of Hiyoko's chicken pen as Kagome looked at it in distrust while Hiyoko got curious and walked out of his chicken pen and pecked the meatball and no sooner, he turned, pink, then red, then purple, blue and finally green as his eyes turned to large circles and fell down, twitching.

Kagome was sweatdropping at this as she pulled out some juice from her bag and tipped a few drops of juice in Hiyoko's opened beak as she tried to regain his normal color.

"Riku-kun!" Tsukasa cried out, alarmed when she saw 'her boyfriend' starting to look dead "What's wrong?"

Almost immediately Riku's normal color returned "O-oh nothing!" he assured as Kagome looked at him blankly while still dripping some juice in Hiyoko's beak who was starting to turn back to his original color.

Tsukasa looked down sadly "By any chance, did it taste bad?" she asked.

"Th-That's not true!" Riku said alarmed as he started eating the poiso-- ahem food "It's great!"

_'Your way too nice sometimes Riku.'_ Kagome sighed.

"Its wonderful!" Riku tried assuring her as he ate and ate.

"What a relief!" Tsukasa sighed happily "I was quite worried, to be honest. It's the first time I've ever made lunch." she confessed as Kagome sweatdropped and continued dropping little droplets of juice as finally Hiyoko turned back to normal, as soon as he saw Riku eating the bento he dubbed as 'the lunch of poison' he looked at Riku like he was insane.

As Riku continued eating and eating, he started turning blue _'This isn't good...I'm starting to lose consciousness...'_ as Kagome shook her head while Hiyoko continued looking at Riku like he was insane.

"Hey! Aoba!" A familiar voice called out as Riku looked up _'SAVED!'_ he thought mentally crying tears of joy as he saw Yusuke and Icchi in front of him, smiling.

"So that's where you were.." Yusuke muttered as Riku handed Tsukasa the rest of her lunch.

"Well, I'll be leaving now, Just e-mail me when you need me Riku." Kagome said as she walked away to the library while Hiyoko just hopped back in his cage, but not after kicking the green meatball left on the floor and buried it in the soil.

Riku stood up "S-Sorry!" he said to Tsukasa "My friends are calling me." he said as he pushed them and started walking away as Tsukasa watched silently with a smile and looked at the lunch box "I'll make lunch for you again." Tsukasa giggled as Hiyoko stepped away from the pink haired girl and hid inside his nest.

* * *

Homeroom for Class 2-A

* * *

"Tokimeki Memo." Yusuke muttered as he typed in his laptop "Kasuga-san in Class B is a terrible cook." he typed "Should you really be leaving her alone?" Yusuke asked looking at Riku.

"Kasuga-san and I aren't in a relationship like that." he sighed.

"You're blushing Aoba." Icchi informed.

"L-like I said, she just decided that on her own!" Riku cried out.

"Well, I managed to get some more information on Kasuga-san, so you've been a great help!" Yusuke smiled but then gave him a curious look once more.

"Eh Riku-kun, can you tell me about Higurashi-chan?" he asked as Riku blinked "O-okay?" he muttered.

"Well, Kagome's good at sports, she's a professional when it comes to any kind of fighting, she's a fantastic cook but she doesn't believe that she is, she likes art, she loves animals and music.." Riku listed off obliviously as Yusuke nodded and listed it all in his database.

"Uh huh, what else? How old is she? What's her blood type? When is her birthday? Height? Weight? Hobbies? Personality? E-mail address?"

Riku blinked and thought about it "Ano... she's 16 like me, only a few months older, Her birthday's on December 7, blood type is A, she's 162cm tall, her weight is 46kg, she mostly either helps along in the pet shelter or does some art, she also likes rainy and snowy days...um... but shouldn't you just find out her personality and e-mail on your own?" Riku asked as Yusuke just typed and pouted. (makes you wonder how Riku remembered all of that...)

"Fine, I'll fine Higurashi-chan's e-mail address on my own... as for her personality shown though.. I can tell she cares for people she is close to, is protective, polite and intelligent." Yusuke typed as Riku blinked at his observation.

Yusuke smiled and saved Kagome's profile and closed his laptop.

"Now, back to Kasuga-san, she can't cook so it will be hard for her to be your girlfriend Aoba." Icchi said.

Yusuke's glasses then glistened "It would be rare for someone to cook as well as Amamiya-san!" he said "Oh, Amamiya-san can cook, took?" he asked, momentarily forgetting that his own cousin could cook as well but was just shy at admitting it.

His glasses glistened again "There's a legend behind that." he said.

"It happened during the culture festival last year. Our class made a stall for chocolate bananas, and Amamiya-san used her best technique to create a unique 'Golden Chocolate Banana'! It was so delicious that rumors began to spread, and the queue ran for miles! Even pastry chefs came to taste it!" Yusuke told.

"Amamiya-san is--"

"Oh my." a soft and familiar voice said as the three turned around and saw the girl they were talking about, right there and looking at them "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Icchi and Yusuke stood up "A-ah, Amamiya-san!" Yusuke stuttered.

"Oh, were talking about Aoba's girlfriend." Icchi lied.. well sort of.

"Like I said, thats a misunderstanding!" Riku protested.

Sayuri just smiled "You don't have to hide it from me, that rumor has already spread all over the school."

Riku looked down at his desk.

"But you should be careful about receiving messages during class." Sayuri reminded him.

Kagome entered the class as she heard this, she blinked, looking at Sayuri then at Riku and wondered what was going on and just watched silently.

"You shouldn't be obsessed about your girlfriend all the time, and you should work on your studies as well" Sayuri advised.

"Like I said, my 'girlfriend' decided this on her own..." Riku protested weakly as Kagome sighed _'I see... its Kasuga-san..'_

"And I look forward to working with you at the sports fest next week." Sayuri smiled "We're both running in the relay after all."

Sayuri then noticed Kagome and smiled "Hello Kagome-chan," she greeted "Sayuri." Kagome gave a small smile as Sayuri conversed with Kagome.

Riku, Yusuke and Icchi watched them as Yusuke stared at Riku "You didn't tell me Higurashi-chan is close enough to Amamiya-san that she allowed her to call her by her first name!" Yusuke hissed as Riku gulped "It slipped my mind..?" he said as Yusuke anime fell.

After a while, Kagome finished her conversation with Sayuri who then went to Ayame and her Sakura as Kagome sat beside Riku, which was right in front of Kouya.

"I'm disappointed in you, Aoba" Doujima, who was sitting right behind Riku said as he crossed his arms, Kagome looked at him at the corner of her eyes at this and rose a brow.

"Shut up." Kouya said opening an eye and glared at Doujima "I can't nap during the afternoon." he said as Kagome gave a small smile and this and chuckled softly _"Why didn't you go to the art room then, Kouya-kun?"_ she whispered softly but made sure that Kouya could hear it as the olive haired boy just shrugged saying that the teachers would annoy him if he was late while Kagome just gave a small amused smile.

* * *

Girl's Locker Room – Volleyball Team

* * *

"Say, Tsukasa." Ayame said as she looked at her pink haired friend "I heard that you made a bento for Aoba-kun."

Tsukasa looked at Ayame with a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks "Oh dear. You're in his class."

"Geez, I'm so embarrassed!" she exclaimed.

Ayame then looked at her seriously "Did you taste it?"

"No, I didn't, why?" Tsukasa asked obliviously.

Ayame didn't answer her but instead just asked her own question "There's some left right? Let me see."

Tsukasa blinked but did as told as she showed her orange haired friend the bento and the leftovers.

"I knew it." Ayame sighed as she looked at it with her arms crossed "If you feed this to him, he's gonna die!"

"But he said it was good." Tsukasa protested "Then try some." Ayame challenged.

"Okay." Tsukasa said, determined to prove that she was right as she took a green meatball and tasted it. As soon as she tasted it she pulled it out from her mouth and looked at it like it was an alien.

"What the hell is this?!" Tsukasa cried out "It tastes like paint! I've never tasted paint before, but I'm sure it'd taste like this!"

"Aoba-kun must have been forcing himself." Ayame stated as Tsukasa looked at her friend in confusion.

"And so were you, You're always saying that you're his girlfriend. You should think about how he feels, too. A girlfriend should think about how her boyfriend feels." Ayame advised as Tsukasa looked down, taking it all in.

* * *

Volleyball Practice

* * *

"Here we go!" a girl yelled as Hiromi jumped up and spiked the ball down successfully "Take that!"

By the sidelines, Tsukasa was standing, deep in thought as she held a volleyball in her hands. She thought of when Riku ate the food (coughPOISONcough) she made as she only looked down sadly.

"If it wasn't good, then he should have said so." she muttered before gaining a determined look as she looked up and raised her hand.

"Captain!" she called out, gaining everyone's attention.

Hiromi looked at her "What is it, Tsukasa?"

"I, Kasuga Tsukasa, will be skipping training today!" she informed and bowed politely as Hiromi looked at her in shock "Eh!?"

"Goodbye!" Was all Tsukasa said as she ran off.

"H-hey! Tsukasa!" Hiromi tried calling her "Wait!" as Ayame just watched her friend with a smile.

* * *

Home Economics Room

* * *

"Harinui-sensei!" Tsukasa called out as a woman with long curly light brown hair wearing a yellow turtle neck and a long pink skirt with a white apron tied around her waist neatly.

"Oh Kasuga-san." she gave a gentle and slightly shocked smile "This is unusual." as Tsukasa stepped in the room.

"Sensei, please teach me how to make a decent bento!" Tsukasa exclaimed with a polite bow.

"By any chance, do you want to make a bento for a boy?" Harinui-sensei smiled knowingly as she saw her pink haired student looked at her with a blush on her cheeks "Well... yes."

As Harinui-sensei giggled softly at this "I see, I'm happy for you." she said with her soft and gentle voice.

And so her cooking lessons began.

Tsukasa was determined to be at least a decent cook as she studied hard and seriously. She even studied when she had other classes.

She made mistakes but still, she didn't give up and instead just became even more determined.

One day, she was walking along the halls of the school, her nose stuck in a cooking book, very concentrated, she didn't even notice that she passed by Kagome who watched her silently, then the black haired girl gained a smile on her face as she noticed Tsukasa studying hard to learn how to cook _'At least she won't feed him poison now.'_ Kagome thought with slight humor and shook her head smiling still as she continued walking, to meet up with Kouya.

Tsukasa's lesson's continued, as she studied under the watchful eyes of Harinui-sensei as finally, Tsukasa finished her first own (edible) bento.

The pink haired girl smiled as she finished wrapping her bento, she had bandages on some of her fingers, since she accidentally cut herself once and more other amateur mistakes. But no one's perfect right?

Harinui-sensei smiled as she placed a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder and gave her a supporting smile "You'll be alright." she stated "Don't worry too much."

"Oh, yes!" Tsukasa smiled "Well then." As the two smiled.

* * *

Cubbie Room

* * *

Riku opened his cubbie just to check if he head any letters.

"There were no grudge letters today." he smiled and then checked his phone "No messages either."

Then he thought of his cousin who he noticed was getting closer to Kouya. And he also noticed that his cousin would often meet up with the olive haired male.

He shook his head, it wasn't his business, it was his cousins, so he won't bother her with it.

As then an image of Tsukasa appeared in his mind "What's Kasuga-san doing?" he muttered.

As he said that, a dirty blond haired woman heard this and gave a calm smirk. She was wearing a turtle neck and a long brown skirt which was covered by a long white doctor's coat, she had her hands in her pocket as she looked at Riku.

"Hey, you there." she called.

Riku turned around and looked at the woman curiously "Eh? Who are you?" he asked.

She smiled "Oh, sorry about that. I just saw that you were worrying." she said "I haven't seen you here before. Are you a transfer student?"

"Yes, I'm Aoba Riku from Year 2, Class A" he answered politely.

"I'm the school nurse, Hoshino Naomi. Its nice to meet you." she replied.

Riku blinked "I see.."

Naomi giggled a bit "Want to have tea with me?" she suddenly offered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was running all over the school, being careful not to spoil the bento she had just made as she looked for Riku, feeling very excited.

She then saw Kagome who was talking to an olive haired boy that she didn't know but decided to ask them.

"Hey! Kagome-chan!" she called as Kagome look behind her and saw Tsukasa, holding an teal cloth wrapped bento in her hands.

Kagome smiled seeing this "You're looking for Riku, ne?" She asked with a knowing look in her eyes as Tsukasa gave an excited grin making Kagome chuckle softly while Kouya looked at the sky, pretending he wasn't hearing a thing.

"Well, I saw him by the cubbies a while ago, but then I saw him walking with Hoshino-sensei so he's probably at the nurse's office." Kagome informed as Tsukasa smiled "Thank you, Kagome-chan." she said and started running once more while Kagome just shook her head with a smile and looked at Kouya.

"Hey, Kouya-kun." she said as Kouya looked at her as if saying 'what is it?'

Kagome opened her mouth and was about to say something but then closed it and shook her head.

"Never mind."

Kouya looked at her, pondering about what she was about to say but then let it drop and looked at her just leaning against the tree he was leaning on as well while the two the two looked up at the sky with small content smiles on their faces.

* * *

Nurse's Office

* * *

Naomi sipped her tea and looked at Riku "Oh, I see." she said with a calm smile, a smile that Riku reminded of his cousin for a moment before Naomi continued "I never expected that your girlfriend would give you a cold shoulder so soon."

"She's not my girlfriend..." Riku protested "But even so, Why are you asking me this so suddenly?"

Naomi placed her cup on her desk as she gave Riku a sly look "You have a crush on her, don't you?" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Eh? I don't.." Riku protested again weakly as Naomi just continued giving her the sly look "Don't worry about it."

"She'll come back to you as though nothing happened." she said knowingly.

Riku blinked and sighed as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Excuse me." he said politely and bowed before closing the sliding door.

"Riku-kun!" Riku turned around hearing a familiar yell and saw Tsukasa standing there with a blush on her face while smiling.

"K-Kasuga-san?" Riku said slightly shocked as Naomi's words echoed in his mind _'Don't worry about it, She's come back to you as though nothing happened.'_

* * *

By the School Fountains

* * *

Riku and Tsukasa were sitting on a bench together as Tsukasa looked at Riku shyly "Um... well... Will you try my bento again?" she asked.

Riku looked at the green wrapped bento nervously "U-uh.. Y-yes.." he stuttered.

Riku then opened the bento, as soon as he opened the lid, he swore the food shone suddenly but still, he shakily raised a meatball to his mouth, as soon as he tasted it, he was glad that it actually tasted good as he ate and ate until the bento was almost empty.

"H-how is it?" Tsukasa asked nervously "Is it good?"

"Yes, Its great!" he smiled at her as Tsukasa's eyes filled with happiness.

"Alright! I did it!" she cheered, jumping from her seat as Riku just gave a confused look.

She smiled at him "Harinui-sensei gave me special training, so I'm not gonna lose! Oh, what a relief!"

Riku blinked "I don't think it has anything to do with winning or losing."

"To me, it does." Tsukasa said "I'll keep making more bentos for you, so make sure you eat them, okay Riku-kun?" she asked, winking at him.

"O-okay.." Riku muttered.

Tsukasa looked up "What should I make next? French cuisine? Or Chinese?" she thought out loud but then smiled at Riku "Oh, but I should also try to make a traditional Japanese meal." as she then started stretching as if she was going to do a sport as Riku just watched in silent confusion.

"I need to do some more special training with Harinui-sensei!" she said with a determined look on her face as Riku just smiled "Well, I guess things are okay like this.." he muttered.

By the other side of the fountains, Naomi gave a knowing smile "That's youth for you." she said to herself.

* * *

After School

* * *

"Well, goodbye for now." Tsukasa smiled "I'll see you tomorrow, Riku-kun, Kagome-chan."

Riku nodded "Yeah. Goodbye, Kasuga-san." while Kagome just nodded, the two watched as Tsukasa ran off to Volleyball Club.

Small drops of rain started falling as Kagome looked up and saw dark clouds started appearing "Rain.." she said softly as the two ran for shelter.

They ran to the bicycle stands as Riku looked at the sky "Oh dear... I didn't bring an umbrella... Do you have one Kagome?" he asked looking at his cousin who gave a sheepish smile "Gomen, But I don't." She said as she dried her face with her handkerchief.

Riku looked at the side and saw a familiar blue haired girl "Huh? I met her in the library, didn't I?" he muttered, catching Kagome's attention who looked at him, then at the girl he was looking at.

Mina was looking down at the ground silently when she heard a familiar voice "It's raining pretty hard." Riku said as he walked over to Mina while Kagome blinked at this.

Mina looked slightly shocked as she looked at him while Riku blinked.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, not seeing Mina's blush, But Kagome did though as the black haired female raised a brow.

"No, its nothing." Mina said shyly as she looked back down at the ground.

"Are you also taking shelter from the rain?" Riku asked as Kagome sweatdropped _'Isn't that kinda obvious Riku?'_

"Do you ride your bike to school?" he asked again as Mina just nodded shyly "Y-yes."

"It takes about half an hour to walk home from here." she said softly.

"I see... I don't think we should go now." he said, looking at the sky once more as Kagome leaned against the wall and silently watched the girl and her cousin but then looked at the sky, she rather liked the rain.

"It looks like the rain's gonna get worse." Riku stated.

"I-I like the rain." Mina suddenly confessed as Riku looked at her, slightly confused.

"I like rainy days too." she smiled "Because the scenery is different from usual." she said as Kagome nodded at this.

"And the colors are different, too." she smiled and then noticed Kagome as she blushed "O-oh, I'm sorry I-I didn't see you there." she said shyly while Kagome just gave a small smile to the girl "No, Its alright. I'm Kagome, Riku's cousin." she introduced as Mina smiled "My name is Yayoi Mina" she said softly that only Kagome heard as she nodded "I see, its a pleasure to meet you."

Mina looked back at the rain "I really like the rain." she said as Riku looked at her, Kagome was still looking at the sky, though she was still listening "The green colors, look fresher, and the scents are stronger than usual." she said as she and Riku exchanged smiles.

Kagome noticed her cousin suddenly blushing as she blinked. Mina noticed it as well as she looked at him "Is something wrong?" she asked as Riku immediately looked up, embarrassed.

"Oh, its nothing." he assured as Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_'Dear Kami-sama... don't tell me my baby cousin's having a crush on three girls..'_ she thought sceptically.

Riku suddenly sneezed as Kagome looked at him.

"O-oh no!" Mina cried out softly, alarmed "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, its nothing." Riku assured with a smile but was then handed a pink handkerchief "Please use this, Aoba-san." she smiled.

Riku blinked "Th-thanks you.." he stuttered slightly and accepted the handkerchief as Kagome mentally facepalmed.

But then he noticed something "Oh, Huh? How did you know my name?" he asked as Kagome sweatdropped _'He forgot Sakurai's first event for him? Riku you idiot, It was sent to everyone's phones.'_ she thought, shaking her head.

But still, Mina blushed "O-oh.. um.." she then looked at the sky "Oh, I think the rain's going to stop." she said, trying to change the subject "I'll be going now." she said hastily as Kagome just sweatdropped at the two and shook her head sighing as she watched Mina hastily push her bike.

"Oh, your handkerchief!" Riku called out "What's your name?"

Mina paused and blushed as she looked at him at the corner of her eyes "Um... I'm Yayoi Mina in Year 1, Class C" she said softly but Riku somehow managed to hear it this time.

"I'm in the Swimming Club." Mina didn't know why, but she felt that she just had to tell him.

"W-well then, goodbye!" she said as she started pushing her bike once more, leaving Kagome and Riku to watch her silently.

"Yayoi Mina-san, eh?" Riku muttered as Kagome looked up at the sky, seeing a rainbow starting to appear.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled _'What an interesting school year this is turning out to be...'_

* * *

**Silver Jasmine Sapphire:** hey guys, sorry, I was about to post this yesterday but I was so tired that when I finished it that I fell asleep *sweatdrop*_.. _um... yea... Kagome and Kouya are getting close.. oh and I wanna ask you guys something, do you want me to focus the next chapter on Mina and Riku but don't worry, Kagome and Kouya will still be in it. Or would you rather we skip to the sports festival?


	4. Tokimeki no Akushidento

**Silver Jasmine Diamond: **Hey guys, thanks for reviewing and uh.. yeah.. so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Main pairings: ** Inukai Kouya and Higurashi Kagome / Aoba Riku and Amamiya Sayuri

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kagome or the characters of Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

Aoba Riku and Higurashi Kagome are close cousins, almost like siblings, they depend on the other and trust each other immensely. Both cousins transfer in Tsumugino Private High School; where they learned new friends, memories, experiences and new feelings that they had never had before.

* * *

**Tokimeki no Akushidento – An Exciting Accident**

* * *

School Sports Grounds

* * *

Everyone was wearing their P.E uniforms, which is why Kagome was glaring at her P.E. uniform, wishing that it wasn't so revealing, she could feel the eyes of her fan boys, practically eye-raping her as she sighed in misery. Kagome was envious of Kouya, the olive haired boy was allowed not be involved in the festival, sure she could also back out but because of Riku, she can't.

_'Kami-sama, why did you give me a cousin that just had adorable puppy eyes that I couldn't resist? And why do girl's uniforms have to be so revealing? Are all the principals in Japan, perverts?'_ She thought as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head, seeing Sayuri smiling at her.

"Are you worried about us losing Kagome-chan? If you are, don't be. I'm sure we can win after all the practice we did." she smiled as Kagome sweatdropped _'That isn't why I'm in this mood Sayuri...' _Kagome sighed "Uh... yea.. sure.." Kagome muttered as Sayuri smiled and walked off to her other classmates.

**~*~**

Riku sighed at his friends, Yusuke and Icchi as he saw them, yet again pulling another perverted stunt. He shook his head and caught a glance at Mina wearing a cheer leading outfit, the first year girls were cheerleaders for today's sports festival.

He smiled remembering what happened the other day, It was a hectic day, He just wanted to return Mina's handkerchief but Icchi and Yusuke continued pulling him around the school, eventually, he was able to give it back to her and it ended up Mina asking him to be her psychological coach in order to keep her mindset when swimming.

**~*~**

"Everyone in class 2-A, gather around!" Wakatake-sensei's voice was heard.

"**Okay!"** everyone in the said class called out.

"Its time to start the Sports Festival" Wakatake-sensei smiled seeing the determined look on her students faces "This year's prize is the legendary golden Hachimaki (Hachimaki is a headband with a slogan printed with Japan on it.) "Everyone, be careful not to hurt yourself, and do your best, okay?"

"**Yes!"** they all said in unison as Wakatake-sensei smiled happily and nodded before looking at Sayuri.

"Okay then, Amamiya-san, could you make a small speech?" she requested.

"Eh? Me?" Sayuri asked blinking as Ayame nudged her friend "Come on, Sayuri." she insisted as Kagome gave her an encouraging smile "Everyone's waiting, hurry hurry." Yuuka said, pushing Sayuri to the front.

Sayuri sighed as she was pushed "Geez, Yuuka..." Sayuri muttered and swiped her bangs a bit to the side before looking at the class.

"Well then, everyone, I have to help manage the Sports Festival,so I can't participate in some of the events." Sayuri smiled apologetically "Do your best and win one for the class!"

"**Yeeeeaah!"** almost everyone yelled, pumping their fists in the air while the others nodded with determined looks.

"Alright, I'm going to do my best!" Riku said looking very determined.

"Tch.." Kouya grunted as he just walked away as Riku looked at his direction "Huh?" he muttered and his gaze went to the silver necklace that Kouya was wearing "Inukai-kun?"

Track Race

"**Set!"** Haru's voice was heard from the speakers **"Ready!"**

And a gun shot was heard, As expected, Ryouchi was the one that won the track race.

Tug Of War

"Oh hisse! Oh hisse! Oh hisse!" (Oh hisse means tug)

"Nyaaaa~!" Koayu cried out as she was literally being pulled by the rope, but Hiromi steadied her enough as they continued pulling the rope.

Obstacle Race

Everyone was running and jumping, racing for the finish line when suddenly a familiar war cry was heart as Ichiro appeared "GRAAAAHHHH!! Its the power of guts!" as he swung his bat at the obstacles, successfully getting of them as Kagome sweatdropped and was glad that she was fast enough before the bat came and sped up, finishing the race.

First Year Girls

"Fight! Yay!!" they cheered

Mina was shyly jumping up and down while pulling her skirt down, she was blushing in embarrassment.

"Fight....Fight...." she cheered timidly.

"Oh yaaay~!" was what her fan club was moaning out as they looked at Mina with hearts in their eyes, they were blushing at how cute she was being.

Horse Relay

Each team had thee guys carrying one girl as each girl tried to get the bandana the other was carrying.

"Alright! We did it!" Tsukasa's voice was heard as they successfully got the white bandana.

Councils and the Principals

The old man was wearing a green jumper as he watched the sports festival excitedly.

"Oh! This year's Sports festival is also exciting. As vice-principal, I am--" as usual, he was cut as the secretary just called out someone "Matsuoka-san, what's the next race?"

Matsuoka-sensei just gave a smile "Ah, that would be the Sweden relay for men." he said as the old man went in front of the secretary as he tried to impress her "Oh! I'm good at that. I was even called the Northern European--" but as usual "Are the preparation already complete?" she asked, ignoring the old man.

Yes, we should be able to continue." Matsuoka-sensei smiled "I see, then, no problem at all." she said as she adjusted her glasses.

"I...I...I..." the old man stuttered weakly as Matsuoka-sensei looked at him worriedly "Vice principal..."

"There..." Sayuri sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, placing down a box as she looked at her classmates "Everyone, I hope you do your best." she smiled.

Sweden Race

A boy from 2-A, Guro was on ready position as he kneeled down and had a smirk on his face "Heh, I'll show them what practice can do." he muttered.

"Ready! Set!" as the gun shot was heard, Guro ran as fast as he could, successfully gaining lead.

By the second runners, a guy from class 2-A, Niro, pumped his fist.

"Yes! At this rate, our class will win!" he said cockily but his eyes bugged out when the Guro just ran past him "I'll win for us!" he said as he continued running.

Niro had anime tears falling down his face "But there's already a huge gap between the runners..." he sobbed.

"No one can outrun me!" the boy said determinedly as he left a cloud of dust behind him and so the gun shot signaling the race was over was heard.

Class 2-A was looking at Niro-- who didn't even get to run and Guro, blankly as some hung their heads in depression while Kagome shook her head _'Guro you moron.'_

Wakatake-sensei was sweatdropping "What are you all doing?" she asked weakly as suddenly, the science teacher, Yagen-sensei appeared "If you want... I'll make an energy drink for you..." he said in a dark voice, raising his chemicals.

2-A's students immediately hid behind Kagome and Wakatake-sensei.

The black haired girl was looking at the purple haired man blankly while Wakatake-sensei raised her hands with an apologizing smile on her face and her brow was twitching "W-we're alright." she giggled nervously.

Yagen-sensei looked at them with his piercing cobalt blue eyes "If you need it, don't hesitate to call me." he said.

"O-okay.." Wakatake-sensei stuttered while Kagome continued giving him a blank stare.

"Almost..." he muttered and walked away as Wakatake-sensei slouched her back (think of how L would usually stand) as the students other than Kagome, collapsed on the ground.

Few Minutes Later

Ayame slammed her hand to the score board as she glared at her classmates while Kagome was shaking her head.

"What's up with this lame score!?" Ayame hissed as the men in class were sitting down on the floor, looking down, as the females of the class, glared at them since _they_ were the ones that participated in most of the events that have just been finished.

"Do you have any winning spirit in you!?" Ayame scolded.

"**Sorry..."** the guys apologized in unison.

"Look! At this rate, we won't win!" she growled pointing at their points, which showed just 100 points while the rest got 200+ and above.

"Its a damn good thing Kagome won the obstacle race or we wouldn't even have one single point!" Ayame hissed.

"Sorry guys..." Yusuke said as he and Icchi laid down on a table in the medical tent.

"Our bodies are sore after running away from Akaoni-sensei last week." he said as Kagome rolled her eyes _'Its you fault for sneaking in the pools and violating Utsumi-senpai's personal space..'_

Ayame walked over to Icchi and Yusuke with her hands on her hips, she glared at them menacingly and ripped the bandage off of Icchi's cheek.

"Aaaaaah~!" the two cried out, even though it was only Icchi that was really hurt.

"You reap what you sow!" she scolded them as Kagome smirked at her friend.

"Sakura! Yuuka!" she called her friends, who were the medics for class 2-A.

"Yes~!" the two suddenly appeared as Kagome watched in amusement "Icchi... Yusuke..." they said with evil looks.

And so the riot in the medical tent started.

Ayame had her hands on her hips once again "Fell the pain? Idiots!" Ayame laughed while Kagome snickered and watched the morons try to run away from Sakura and Yuuka, keyword: try.

Tsubaki, A girl with short brown/green hair with glasses looked at Ayame with her fist pumped up "Don't worry! We still have a chance if win try out best from now on." she smiled.

"**Yeah!"** the girls cheered.

Ayame grinned and looked at Kagome "What event is next?"

"**Starting now, the special event by the student council will begin!"** Haru's familiar voice was once again heard by the speakers.

"**Assign one representative from each class and report to the headquarters. I repeat..."**

Class 2-A ignored the rest he was saying as they consulted the other "Is there an event like that?" a boy asked "No, I didn't hear about it." another muttered when Ayame suddenly pointed to Riku "Aoba-kun, You'll represent out class!" she declared.

"What!? I have to!?" Riku cried out as Kagome smirked at him "Do you best, Riku-chan." she teased as Riku hung his head sighing.

"Get those points the useless jerks missed." Ayame said in a matter a fact voice.

Riku looked at his friends "Hey.." Icchi and Yusuke had their hands clasped together looking at him apologetically "Sorry Riku-kun." Yusuke said "I'm begging you..." Icchi said desperately as they gulped seeing the looks Sakura and Yuuka had on as Ayame giggled while Kagome continued smirking as Riku sighed.

A few minutes later

Riku was looking at the bulky, muscled men in disbelief "Hey... hey... what the hell is this!?" he cried out, looking at all the muscled men encircling him as Kagome snickered at her cousin's misfortune.

"**Now, the Tag Game for males-only will start!"** Haru announced **"The target was specifically selected by drawing lots."** Haru said as Kagome snorted _"Yeah right, drawing lots my ass."_ she muttered but was still amused **"The target is Aoba-kun, the first to catch him is the winner. He can run anywhere, he wins if he is not caught in three minutes."** Haru said as Riku looked at him sceptically and gulped as he stared at the men in fear.

"It- It was already planned from the beginning.." he muttered weakly.

"**By the way, the winner will get 300 points."** Kagome snickered "Win for us Riku-chan~! Or I will personally castrate you!" Kagome said in a disturbingly cheerful voice as Riku gulped even more _'I don't know who I should be more frightened to... this men.. Sakura-kun... or my own cousin...'_ he thought.

"**Now get excited! Start!"** Haru exclaimed as once again the gun shot was heard as the men started advancing to Riku who was stepping back "Wait... Sakurai-kun!" he cried out and started running away.

"Why!? Why does this happen to me!? WHYYY!?" He cried out desperately.

Three minutes later

Kagome was enjoying every single second as she watched her cousin as he video taped him _'That should be enough payback for dragging me in this festival Riku.'_ Kagome smirked.

Riku was found on top of a long pole hugging it for his dear life as the bulky men were on their hands and knees and looking at the floor in disbelief "It can't be..." they muttered mournfully.

"No way! How could he break away from our Macho Seige *insert Kagome gagging here* He's a quick kid." one muttered.

Riku was still on top of the pole, resting his upper body by the speaker as he panted "I thought I was going to die..." he said weakly.

"**You did it again, Aoba-kun!"** Haru's cheerful voice was heard by the speakers, and since Riku was veeeeeeeeery close to the speakers, it made him almost deaf of how loud it is as he covered his ears, effectively letting go of the said speakers but luckily for him, his legs were still crossed, hugging the pole so he didn't fell.

"**Aoba-kun! The 300 points go to your class!"** Haru announced, looking up at Riku.

"**Alright!" **the class cheered.

"We can't lose now." Yuuka said determinedly as Ayame pumped her fist "Alright! We'll do our best too!" she said determinedly as Kagome smirked at her cousin _'Good job Riku.'_

And so, the other festivities continued, Class 2-A successfully continued their winning streak, not backing down as they gave everything they got.

**Lunch Time**

The girls were on a picnic blanket talking about the activities that they had aced.

"I didn't expect us to be at the top now." Sakura said.

"This is all thanks to Aoba-kun!" Yuuka exclaimed as Kagome ruffled her baby cousin's hair "Good job Riku." she smirked as Riku looked at them blushing "Well, not really.." he said modestly.

"You don't need to act all humble, It's true." a soft voice said as Riku turned his head and saw the object of his affections standing right there "Eh? A-Amamiya-san!" he blushed as Kagome smirked.

"You're having a lot of fun. I admire you, Aoba-kun." she smiled as Riku continued blushing "Uh... that's.." he said, looking at the ground shyly.

"I'm pretty sure the boys are saying 'Pathetic'..." Ayame said, looking at the boys at the corner of her eyes.

"**Pathetic~"** the boys said sulkily by the side as they looked at Riku jealously.

"Hey, Aoba-kun, Why don't you take part in the mixed three-legged karimono race with Kagome this afternoon?" Ayame requested hopefully.

Riku continued blushing and blinked "Sounds like a good idea!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Now the two of you are the aces of the class." Yuuka said as Kagome and Riku blinked "Eh?" they asked in unison as Kagome shrugged while Riku scratched his head sheepishly "If I'm good enough.." he said.

"Okay then. Its decided." Ayame said cheerfully.

Sayuri was smiling "I'll cheer you on too. Do your best!"

Riku continued blushing as he looked at the ground "Uh.. thanks." he said as Kagome smiled when suddenly "Riku-kun!" Riku was tackled by a familiar pink haired girl as Kagome looked on in amusement seeing her cousin twitching as the Tsukasa glomped him.

"Tsukasa? Where in the world did you come from?" Ayame asked sweatdropping.

"I was watching the tag game for men. You were so cool!" Tsukasa said with sparkles appearing out of nowhere as they sparkled around her as Kagome just raised a brow when Tsukasa snuggled her face on Riku's chest "I think I'm in love again." she said blushing.

"Kasuga-san, what are you doing all of a sudden?" he asked but instead of answering, Tsukasa did something else.

"Ah, speaking of which..." Tsukasa stood up blushing "Actually..." Tsukasa said as she pulled six large sparkling bentos our of nowhere.

"Tada! I made different kinds of bentos for you Riku-kun!" Tsukasa said as Kagome blinked and sniffed the bentos and immediately wished for a barfing bag.

"I made it the best I could.." Tsukasa blushed "Hurry up and ear it!" she insisted.

Riku was blushing as well as he looked at the bentos "I'm deeply moved. Kasuga-san, thank you!"

"Okay, then. In a polite way. I wonder what this is..?" he asked as he picked up the food with his chopsticks.

Kagome's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, about to warn her cousin when a yellow flash suddenly appeared and took the piece away from Riku's chopsticks. But the food slipped from Hiyoko's claws as it flew. Right inside Kagome's still open mouth as Kagome accidentally swallowed it.

Riku was about to scold his little friend when he heard a thump and looked behind him, sweatdropping and alarmed when he saw his cousin with a green face then it turned to a purple face as Kagome twitched.

"K-Kagome!?" Riku asked alarmed as Hiyoko sweatdropped and inwardly apologized to Kagome.

"Quickly! Bring her to Hoshina-sensei!" Ayame called out as Tsukasa scratched her head looking oblivious "Huh? Is my cooking bad because I skipped Harinui-sensei's class?"

Sakura, Tsubaki, Yuuka and Ayame all sweatdropped at this.

Riku was looking worried "I wonder if Kagome is going to be alright..." he muttered as Hiyoko jumped on his shoulder.

"Piyo yo yo yo piyo." Riku sweatdropped "He he sorry, I didn't know you were trying to warn me." he said sheepishly.

"What should be do about the three-legged race...?" Yuuka asked as she watched the others bring her black haired friend to the nurse.

"Yeah, thats going to be a problem..." Sakura muttered.

Sayuri thought of this carefully before she finally decided on something and ran to find Haru.

Three-Legged Race

Girls and boys from different classes were trying their feet together using their a white cloth as Riku stood there, looking for his cousin "Kagome still isn't here. It would be a problem if she didn't know up.." he muttered.

"Aoba-kun." a familiar soft voice said as Riku looked behind him "I'll take her place." Sayuri said as she held up a white cloth.

"A-Amamiya-san...?" he asked.

Sayuri just smiled as she tied her left foot with his right foot.

"If I remember correctly, aren't you too busy helping with the festival to participate?" he asked.

Sayuri looked at him, her burgundy eyes giving him an assuring look "I told them what happened and they let me join." she informed.

"Lets do our best for Kagome-chan." she said with a determined look.

"But.." Riku tried to protest.

"I tied it." Sayuri interrupted as she stood up.

"Amamiya-san..." Riku muttered.

Sayuri winked at him.

"Am I not good enough?" she challenged.

Riku blinked and sighed "Hai." he said as he and Sayuri walked over to the starting line. Riku had his arm on Sayuri's shoulder while Sayuri had her arm on Riku's waist

"Ready." the announcer said.

"Lets do this, Aoba-kun." Sayuri said as Riku nodded "Yeah!"

"Set!"

"Its up to you guys!" Class 2-A cheered "Do your best!" as then a guy noticed "Isn't that Amamiya-san...?"

As the gun shot was heard

"1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2.." Riku and Sayuri chanted as they both walked at the same time and were being careful, as to not trip the other, they were currently in the lead.

Riku looked at Sayuri at the corner of his eyes and blushed seeing the sweat making it look like she was sparkling as Riku shook his head _'Calm down! Aoba Riku!'_ he told himself.

"Aoba-kun, take the envelope, please!" Sayuri ordered as Riku nodded, they neared the table and took one envelope, opening it, inside it said: Silver Accessory, Rare Quality.

"Silver Accessory? Do we know anyone who would have that?" Sayuri asked as she looked at the envelope.

Riku then remembered that he did know someone that had a silver accessory _'Inukai-kun!'_ he thought as he and Sayuri ran around the school to look for their olive haired classmate.

"Inukai-kun!" Riku called as Kouya pulled his gaze from his book, to his two classmates _'Aoba and Amamiya?'_ he thought raising a brow as he looked at them.

The two panted as Riku looked at him "Inukai-kun."

Kouya sat up "What is it?" he asked.

"We're in the middle of a borrow-race. So could we borrow your pendant?" he asked. Kouya looked down at his pendant "Do you mean this?" he asked.

An image of Kagome appeared in his mind as he glanced at Riku, but instead of giving his pendant, he pulled a silver bracelet from his pocket and threw it to him.

Riku caught it and blinked seeing that it was his cousin's bracelet "Huh?"

"Kagome left it last time we talked, you can give it to her after your race." Kouya explained, standing up with his hand in his pocket as he started walking away.

Sayuri slightly stunned, she didn't really expect Kouya to help them "I'm not helping you, I just want you to give Kagome back her bracelet." Kouya said while Sayuri inwardly wondered if he was psychic.

"Well, thank you anyway Inukai-kun." Sayuri said but Kouya already left.

Riku accidentally raised his right foot as he and Sayuri started falling down as they landed on the concrete painfully. Sayuri gasped as she touched her leg "Ow, my leg..." she said softly.

"Are you alright? Amamiya-san..." Riku muttered but got worried when he didn't hear an answer

"Amamiya-san?....Amamiya-san!" he yelled in panic.

The gun shot was heard signaling that the race was over.

Medical Tent

Sayuri was sitting on the medical table when Riku handed her the bracelet. Kagome blinked and looked at her bracelet, shocked slightly "Where did you get this? I've been looking for this all day!" Kagome said as Sayuri smiled at her black haired friend "Inukai-kun told us to give it to you." she said as Kagome's eyes widened in realization and nodded and looked at her worriedly "How's your leg?" Kagome asked as the class crowded around Sayuri.

"It's not a problem." Sayuri assured them "Hoshina-sensei gave me the proper treatment."

Riku looked down at the floor "It's my fault. Sorry..." he apologized.

Sayuri gave him a smile "Don't worry, Aoba-kun. Its not your fault at all."

Yuuka looked at Sakura "But, with her leg like that, she can't participate in the relay race." Sakura looked at her "What should we do?" she asked.

Sayuri looked at her foot "I'll be able to run if I rest a bit." she said.

"Aww... if our idol Amamiya-san can't run..." An obvious fan boy said.

"It would be a mankind's greatest loss!" another obvious fan boy sobbed as Sayuri and Kagome sweatdropped _'Over reacting much?'_ Kagome thought, shaking her head.

"Aw, don't say it like that." Sayuri looked at the blond fan boy.

"But, you can't skip your management duties.." Ayame said as Sayuri looked down "Y-Yeah.." she said softly.

"Ah! I have an idea!" Riku announced as Kagome looked at him "What is it Riku?"

Riku smiled "I'll take you management duties Amamiya-san." he said as Sayuri looked shocked "N-no Aoba-kun, its alright." Riku shook his head "No, its my fault you ended up like this." he said as Sayuri looked worried "But its a lot of hard work." she said as Kagome then volunteered "I'll help." she smiled as Sayuri sighed and finally agreed.

Few Minutes Later

"Hey, Aoba! Carry this!"

"Yes!" Riku answered as he took the items, Kagome taking some of it to help her cousin.

"Bring the goal tapes over here!" one called out as Kagome looked at her cousin "I'll take this one, you carry those." she said, handing him the rest as Riku nodded while Kagome brought the goal tapes.

"Someone got injured, get Hoshina-sensei over here!" another called as Kagome ran over to Riku and took the items "You call Hoshina-sensei." she ordered and carried the items.

"Along the way, buy three bottle of juice at the school store!" another called as Riku pulled Hoshina-sensei to the student "I got it!" Riku yelled as he ran to the store.

Kagome sweatdropped at her cousin _'Why are buying juice included?'_ she thought as Riku handed the juice and fell on his hands and knees as he panted "It's harder than I thought.." he panted "Thanks for helping me out still Kagome." he said while Kagome winked and smiled at him.

"From what I recall, Juice has nothing to do with managing the Sports Festival." he wheezed out.

"Gee, you just thought of that?" Kagome said dryly.

As Riku hung his head but something cold hit his cheek as he yelped and fell on his ass.

Sayuri giggled "Good job, Aoba-kun. Kagome-chan." she smiled "You two can have these." she said, holding out the bottles of juice as Kagome smiled and accepted hers as she started drinking.

"Amamiya-san.. " Riku muttered "Don't startle me like that Amamiya-san." Riku said as Sayuri giggled "I thought you would get exhausted pretty quickly." Sayuri kneeled in front of Riku "Here you go." she said, holding out the bottle.

"Thank you." Riku said, accepting it.

"Aoba-kun, Kagome-chan. I'm sorry you have to work so hard in my place." she said softly.

"Its no problem Sayuri." Kagome smiled at her "Yeah, we volunteered to do the work ourselves." he smiled and opened the bottle as he started drinking, feeling refreshed.

Sayuri looked at him with an unknown look in her eyes as Kagome smiled seeing this.

"Aoba-kun.." Sayuri muttered "The festival is almost over, Lets do out best until the very end!" Riku said, standing up as Sayuri and Kagome smiled "Yeah! I'll help you." Sayuri said "Don't count me out!" Kagome winked.

Few more minutes later

"Aoba!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Kagome!"

"Coming!"

Yusuke, Icchi and Doujima

Doujima had waterfalls of tears falling down his face "Aoba... Higurashi-chan... how nice cousins..." he sobbed.

Icchi looked down "Sorry, Aoba...Higurashi-chan...."

Yusuke slouched "We can't do anything to help..."

Old Building – Art Class

Kouya was watching everything from the window, his gaze was on Kagome as she ran to help the others.

"What is it about you..." Kouya muttered to himself "What are you making me feel when I see you.. when I hear your voice... or when I am simply near you?" he sighed and walked away.

Tool Shed

Riku and Sayuri were standing inside the took shed as they pushed a really large ball out.

"Once we carry this, we're done." Sayuri informed him.

"But I wonder how we'll manage to carry such a big ball." he muttered, wishing Kagome was there. But his black haired cousin was helping someone else at the moment.

"We can do it, so lets hurry up." Sayuri smiled as she started walking near the ball.

"Uh.. wait a second Amamiya-san." Riku called as he also started walking towards the ball but he accidentally stepped on a small green ball, making him fall.

Sayuri immediately looked behind her, sharply "Aoba-kun!" she cried out alarmed as she walked over to him and helped him up.

"O-ouch.." he muttered.

"Are you okay, Aoba-kun?"

"Y-Yeah. I just slipped." he answered

"How are you? Can you stand up?" she asked.

"No problem, I can stand up fine." Riku assured.

"Really? That's a relief.."

The wind started blowing as it blew the large ball. The left door of the took shed closed as the large ball hit the right door, making it shut closed as well as the lock fell.

"Ah! I found it!" a voice outside cried out.

"What is he doing? Aoba left the ball here." Another voice said.

"Forget about that, let's carry it." the other voice said "The next even is starting soon."

"Yeah..."

Inside the shed, Riku and Sayuri looked shocked and alarmed as they looked at the closed metal doors.

"What happened?" Riku asked weakly "Why is this happening!?"

Sports Grounds

Two teams were on each side of the huge ball, pushing it as they tried to over power the other .

"GO!" Yuro, a boy from class 2-A, cheered.

"PUSH!" Akumi yelled, another student from class 2-A

"The relay is all that's left after this game." another student commented.

"By the way, where are Aoba and Amamiya?" another asked.

"I guess they went back to their class.."

Kagome was looking around for her cousin "Riku.. where are you?" she muttered

Tool Shed

"Hey! Anybody there!?" Riku called out as he slammed his fists to the door.

"Somebody! Open the door!" he panted.

"Sounds like the festival is still going on." Sayuri's voice cut his yelling as Riku turned around and looked at Sayuri, who was sitting on a metal cylinder.

"The relay should start soon.." she commented.

"You're probably right.." Riku muttered as he looked down.

Sayuri started swinging her legs.

"I guess nobody will notice us.."

Riku looked at her.

"They're absorbed in the festivities." Sayuri continued.

"Don't worry! Maybe they're worried about you and are looking for you!" he said sharply.

"Worry..." Sayuri said softly "I wonder what kind of 'me' they are worried about..."

Riku looked confused while Sayuri just smiled.

"At any rate, we'll miss the relay race."

Riku looked about to protest but he thought about it and looked down, grunting in agreement.

"This is the first time I've missed a school event without anyone noticing." Sayuri suddenly confessed.

Riku walked over to her and sat down at the floor, leaning on the cylinder.

"Sorry..." he apologized.

Sayuri blinked in confusion "Eh?"

"Sorry... Amamiya-san.." Riku muttered as he hugged his knees.

"My obsession with the three-legged race caused all of this.."

"As I said, it's not your fault." Sayuri assured, looking down at him.

"To tell you the truth, I often transferred schools and because of that, I have almost no memory of school. All I have really remembered is me and Kagome." he confessed.

"So I should know why memories are so important." he continued "But one of your memories is ruined because of me.." he said with shame in his voice.

The unknown emotion once again appeared on Sayuri's burgundy eyes as she looked at Riku "Aoba-kun... As I said before, this is the first time I've missed a school even t without anyone noticing." Riku gave her a confused and shocked look.

"A lot of things happened to me for the first time today." Sayuri said as she looked up.

"I couldn't take part in the relay and I was locked in a store room with a boy..."

Sayuri hopped down from the cylinder "So today is the day I simply cannot forget." she said and went on her knees as she looked at Riku.

"Which means a lot of things." she smiled as Riku's chocolate brown eyes, widened and a red tint appeared on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Aoba-kun." Sayuri thanked "You gave me a wonderful memory."

Riku looked down in front of him as he looked away from Sayuri's gentle burgundy eyes.

"Even though it's not a good memory..?" he asked.

Sayuri giggled softly.

"Yes, that's what makes me less likely to forget it." she smiled.

Riku looked at her smiling, blushing still "I won't forget either" Riku nodded to himself "I absolutely won't!"

"So, what happened here today is a secret between you and me." Riku looked below once more as he nodded "Y-yeah..."

Sayuri nodded "Alright!" as she leaned against the cylinder, right next to Riku and sat down as she looked at him "So, next, please tell me about yourself." she requested.

He looked at her in confusion and voiced his thoughts.

"About places you and Kagome-chan have been, about what kind of school you and her studied in." she said.

"Ah well... We lived in a port town in the Tohoku district. A lot of snow fell there..."

And so, Sayuri and Riku's bond have been formed.

Sports Grounds

Ayame, Yuuka, Tsubaki and Sakura all met up, in front of the Volleyball Gym.

"Hey guys have any luck?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not good, we can't find them." Sakura said.

"Where could Aoba-kun and Sayuri have gone to?" Yuuka sighed.

"At this rate, out class will miss the relay race." Tsubaki said.

Ayame panted "Aw geez! Where in the world could they be hiding!?" Ayame asked in annoyance.

**~*~**

Kagome ran around, looking for her cousin and Sayuri "Riku! Sayuri! Are you here?!" she called out, looking everywhere as she ran, ending up by Hiyoko's Chicken Pen.

"Hiyoko-kun, do you where Riku is?" she asked the little chick.

"Piyo." he said shaking his head as Kagome sighed "I see, well sorry for the bother." she said as she ran off. Hiyoko thought about this and nodded to himself as he got out of his cage and bounced around, looking for his brown haired friend.

"Riku! Sayuri!" Kagome called, trying to see if they would hear her.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she shook her head, she wasn't looking where she was going when she accidentally bumped to someone, she fell on her ass as she shook her head "Ow.. who put that wall there.." she muttered and raised her head to find amused emerald eyes looking at her.

Kagome blinked "Oh Kouya-kun. Did you see Riku?" she asked, standing up as Kouya raised a brow "We can't find him and Sayuri. We've been looking everywhere!" she said as Kouya pulled out his hand for Kagome to take as the sapphire eyed girl accepted it and stood up "Thank you." she looked at him "Um.. Kouya-kun? Can you help me find them?" she asked.

Kouya stared at her for a moment and finally shrugged "I might as well." he said in a bored voice as Kagome smiled "Where was the last time you saw him?" Kouya asked as Kagome thought about it.

"Some students asked for them to get the ball but when the ball was brought, it wasn't them that brought it."

"Did you check the tool sheds then?"

"Now, why would they be there?"

"You'll never know." Kouya shrugged as Kagome thought about it "I see. Alright, lets go." she smiled and took a hold of his hand as she started running.

Kouya looked at their entwined hands then at Kagome, slowly, a smile formed on his lips as he held her hand as well as they ran to the tool shed.

**~*~**

"Damn. Move! Move!" Yusuke punched his leg as he tried to get the numbness to disappear.

"I have to go and help find Riku-kun." he bit his lip.

Icchi sighed "Now I'll have to use my last resort!" he exclaimed.

Yusuke looked at his friend "Wait Icchi, You don't mean Yagen-sensei's..."

Icchi shakily stood up "If we don't stand up here, we're not men!" he said as Yusuke painfully tried to move him body "Icchi.." he called weakly.

Icchi continued to try to walk and was being unsuccessful when two muscled hands steadied him.

"Dou-Doujima..." Icchi stuttered fearfully but blinked when he saw the bulky guy crying still.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked.

"I agree with you." Doujima sobbed out.

Yusuke gave him a weird look.

"We'll run in Aoba's place. Kayama! Satake!" he sobbed out, grabbing Icchi and Yusuke in his arms as the two tried to get out.

Tool Shed

"...And, me and Kagome transferred eight times during our elementary school days."

"Like you said, you and Kagome-chan have transferred many times..." Sayuri said.

"Yes..."

Suddenly, a rattling and stampede sound was heard as Sayuri and Riku looked at the door alarmed.

"What was that just now?" Riku asked.

"Maybe all the races just finished." Sayuri said.

The lock was pulled out of its hole as the doors opened, showing sunlight to Sayuri and Riku.

"It opened..?" Riku muttered confused.

"Who was it that opened the door?" Sayuri wondered as Kagome appeared, smiling at the two.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for the two of you!" Kagome informed as she blinked seeing her olive hared friend started walking away, she gave him a confused look before sighing and shaking her head with a smile.

Riku walked out as he also saw Kouya he gave a confused look "It can't be... can it?" he muttered and looked at Kagome _'It could have been just a coincidence... right?'_ He thought.

Sayuri smiled as she also walked out "Thank you for opening the door Kagome-chan" she thanked as Kagome blinked "No problem, but I wouldn't have found you guys if it wasn't for Kouya-kun." she said as Sayuri blinked "Inukai-kun?" Kagome nodded.

Kagome looked at the side as she saw something on the silver pole that made her smile "Well, would you look at that." Kagome said crossing her arms as Riku and Sayuri looked as smiles appeared on their faces as well.

They found a red flag on the pole that had the number '1', It was class 2-A's flag.

**~*~**

Everyone cheered by the sports grounds.

Doujima, Icchi and Yusuke could be found, collapsed on the broken track field.

"**After the last even, the overall victory goes to Class 2-A."** the announcer's voice was heard.

"Aoba...." Icchi said with a dizzy look on his face.

"W-We.." Yusuke said weakly.

"D-Did it!" Doujima cheered weakly as well.

Wakatake-sensei was jumping excitedly as she clapped "You did it! Congratulations!" she congratulated "You did it! You did it!..." she continued cheering

Yagen-sensei walked by, holding a flask.

"Even though it was only water with sugar..." he muttered "Sometimes, people can bring out unexpected power through a lot of passion."

Wakatake-sensei's mood immediately changed as she sweatdropped.

Kagome, Riku and Sayuri were looking at the fallen forms of Yusuke, Doujima and Icchi.

"I wonder what happened?" Sayuri wondered.

"Yeah, but I didn't think we could win..." Riku muttered while Kagome nodded in agreement.

Sayuri looked at Riku "Now we can add another good memory." he said as Kagome raised a brow, wondering what he was talking about when she saw an unmistakable olive colored locks as she smiled "I'll see you later Riku." she said as she ran over to Kouya.

Riku was too busy talking to Sayuri to notice.

Sayuri blinked at him before giggling "I guess your right."

"Uh huh!" Riku said chuckling as the two just laughed, enjoying the other's presence.

**~*~**

Kouya just laid down, under the Tree of Wishes (the Goshinboku like tree) smiling when he heard the slight shifting of the grass.

"Thank you Kouya-kun." said the voice that he was growing fond of as Kouya opened one eye and looked at her questioningly while Kagome smiled at him.

"For helping us, for giving back my bracelet, for helping me find my cousin. For being my friend." Kagome said as Kouya blinked and chuckled softly "You think too much about it." he said in a slight teasing voice when he suddenly found himself in a hug.

He looked down, seeing silky black hair as two arms wrapped around him "Thank you.. still... you don't know how grateful I am." she said softly as she felt a hand running through her silky black locks.

"Its no problem..." he said softly, looking up at the sky as he just let her hug him, cherishing the warmth that he was feeling.

_'Thank you as well Kagome... for being here...'_

* * *

**Silver Jasmine Diamond:** Aaaaaaannd thats the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and thanks kakashixangela, when no one told me on what should I focus on this chapter, I didn't know what to do, and when you said that you wanted me to do the sports festival then I finally knew what to do. Thanks you helped me a lot!

Hmm so yea, hope you guys enjoyed this! And stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Tokimeki no Ame

**Silver Jasmine Diamond: **Hello people! Thank you so much for the people that reviewed. I hope you enjoy!

**Main pairings: ** Inukai Kouya and Higurashi Kagome / Aoba Riku and Amamiya Sayuri

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kagome or the characters of Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

Aoba Riku and Higurashi Kagome are close cousins, almost like siblings, they depend on the other and trust each other immensely. Both cousins transfer in Tsumugino Private High School; where they learned new friends, memories, experiences and new feelings that they had never had before.

* * *

**Tokimeki no Ame – An Exciting Rain**

* * *

Tsugumi – Night Time

"You for somethin' to say?" a hideous bulky guy asked.

A group of delinquents were gathered around a familiar olive haired student. Kouya was looking at the men around him in bored annoyance.

"Answer me!" the same guy asked.

"If you are going to gather around, do it somewhere else. You're in my way." Kouya said coolly

"Stop kidding me!" a bulky guy with a skinny face, wearing a beanie yelled as raised his fist and punched Kouya on the face.

Kouya's face simply moved to the side at the contact as he raised a hand to his cheek while glaring at the guy who punched him "Asshole." he said coldly.

Kouya noticed the other two behind him charging.

"Beat him up!" another ugly, large nosed moron yelled as he and his friend charged.

Behind a tree, A girl with short pink hair, wearing the Tsumugino girl's uniform was watching in fear. She had a hand on her mouth as she watched Kouya fight the group of hooligans. (I can't believe I just typed that word....)

The girl ran away as fast as she could, wanting to get away from the scene as she froze and looked behind her, hearing a police siren as she watched the police car drove to the way she just ran off to.

The girl had a hand close to her chest as she looked back "Inukai-senpai..."the girl uttered.

Kagome happened to be at the place at the time, her mother had asked her to do her grocery shopping, The black haired girl froze hearing Kouya's name as she stared at the girl who was gazing up worriedly at the police car that drove off.

Kagome couldn't help but feel that something was wrong as she looked at the girl with furrowed brows _'What is this feeling..?'_

Tsumugino - Next Day, Homeroom

Kagome sat on a chair in a circle that included Sayuri, Ayame, Tsubaki, Yuuka and Sakura, she was looking at Kouya's seat which was not occupied as she closed her eyes and remembered the pink haired girl she passed by last night _'Inukai-senpai...' _her voice echoed in Kagome's mind as Kagome clenched her fist _'Kouya... what happened..?'_

"Haruka-sensei is late." Sakura commented "Do you think she may have overslept?" Yuuka asked "But it's almost lunchtime." Tsubaki informed "I don't think it could be like that now..."

"But she sure is late." Ayame said as she looked at Sayuri "Sayuri, haven't you heard anything from her?" "No, I have no idea." the long haired brunette said as she turned her burgundy eyes to Kagome, whom she noticed have been quiet than usual and was staring at Kouya's seat.

"Kagome-chan?" she called as Kagome's sapphire eyes snapped to her burgundy ones "Yes Sayuri?" Sayuri gave her a worried look, as did the other girls "Are you alright?" Ayame asked as Kagome blinked "What? Yeah I am, why?" Yuuka nudged her friend "Are you sure your alright? You've been staring at Inukai-kun's seat the entire time." Sakura and Yuuka then gained sly and cat like looks on their faces "Kagome-chan~ Do you have a crush?" they asked in unison as a pink tint appeared on Kagome's cheeks.

"E-eh?" she stuttered as Yuuka and Sakura grinned "Ooooh Kagome-chan has a crush~ Kagome-chan has a crush~" they sang as Kagome tried to protest "E-eh!? Quit that you two! I _don't_ have a crush! I'm just thinking!" she said as Ayame gave her a curious look as she rested her chin on her palm "What is it? You know you don't need to stare so intently at Inukai-kun's seat just because your thinking." she said as Kagome sighed "I just... there's just something last night that witnessed and I'm just really.. puzzled.." Kagome sighed as Sayuri smiled at her.

"I see. Well, do you know where Haruka-sensei might be?" she asked as Kagome shook her head "Sorry, but I don't." she said as then they heard the slide door open as all the students turned their heads and saw Wakatake-sensei walking in.

"Sorry, everyone." Wakatake-sensei said as she walked to the front and started writing something on the board. Kagome gave their sensei a curious look when she saw the nervous look on her face.

"Well then everyone, behave." was all Wakatake-sensei said before walking out once more as the class voiced out their confusion.

"What happened?" someone asked "So something did happen eh?" another muttered.

Icchi looked at Riku "Well, Aoba, what do you think happened?" he asked "I don't know." Riku said as Yusuke suddenly barged in between the two "What? Don't you know?" he asked in a sly voice "Yusuke..." Riku and Icchi muttered in unison "Do you know something?" Riku asked as Yusuke's glasses glistened "Maybe." he said as he opened his laptop "Spit it out already!" Icchi said impatiently.

"Don't rush, don't rush." Yusuke said as he typed something in his laptop "It'll come soon." he said as he pressed a few buttons "I found it. Here it is." he said as he went on the online news.

Riku and Icchi looked at it "Eh?" the both muttered as they read the title: Quarrel by high school students in the park of Tsumugino Town.

Riku blinked "What does this have to do with anything?" he asked in confusion.

"Actually, It's rumored that Inukai-kun was in this quarrel." Yusuke said, Kagome heard this as she stiffened as her eyes widened, she listened more intently at this new found information as she clenched her fists _'That was last night...'_ Kagome thought as realization appeared in her eyes.

"Inukai was!?" Icchi asked as he looked at the screen. The other students also heard this as they all stared at Kouya's empty desk.

"_Kouya-kun.." _Kagome muttered softly to herself as she clenched her eyes closed and stood up, gaining the attention of the others as she ran out of the room with her classmates staring at her back as she ran off.

"Kagome..." Riku muttered.

Career Guidance Room

A large and rough hand was slammed on the wooden desk as a man with brown hair, wearing a blue gym uniform looked at Kouya who looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

The man was the gym teacher, Akaboshi Hiromi, armed with a massive temper and wooden kendo stick, the students have nicknamed him, Akaoni-sensei: meaning red demon teacher.

"Hey! Say something!" Akaboshi-sensei demanded but Kouya just stayed quiet and didn't bother to say anything "Well, Inukai-kun don't you have some reason?" Wakatake-sensei asked "Please tell us why..." she said in a gentle voice, Kouya opened his eyes and gave them an annoyed look "You guys are annoying." he voice out his thoughts.

Wakatake-sensei had slightly hurt look on her face "Inukai-kun..." she muttered "We shouldn't treat him indulgently. He's this kind of guy." Akaboshi-sensei said as he looked at Kouya right on the face.

"Listen, Inukai. We don't care if you don't want to answer. But don't forget you will receive just a punishment." Kouya just looked at the side "Keep your dirty face away from me." immediately, Akaboshi-sensei's temped got to him as he pulled out his kendo stick "Shall I kill you, brat!?" he roared but jumped as the sliding door suddenly slammed open. Everyone looked at the door way to see Kagome, panting as she gazed at Kouya.

"Higurashi-chan?" Wakatake-sensei asked but Kagome ignored her "Kouya! What's going on!?" she asked, obviously confused, which Kagome didn't like feeling.

Wakatake-sensei saw the look in Kagome's eyes and gave a small smile knowing that the transfer student was slowly developing feelings for the olive haired boy.

"Higurashi-chan, I would appreciate it if you didn't barge in on us." The secretary said as Kagome looked at her with pleading eyes "Please, just let me talk to him." she said with desperation in her voice.

Kouya looked at Kagome with a shocked/confused look in his eyes, he's never seen her act this way before.

The secretary looked at Kouya and Kagome, she gazed at them intently before nodding "Since the reasons are unclear, we will let you go for now Inukai-kun, Higurashi-chan if you manage to find something out form him, please inform us." she said adjusting her glasses.

"Can you please excuse us?" Kagome asked as the secretary nodded.

Kagome had her bangs covering her sapphire eyes as she grabbed Kouya's wrist, pulling him from the seat he was sitting on and pulled him out of the room leaving the vice principal and Akaboshi-sensei to blink "Geez, I don't get what youngsters these days are thinking." the vice principal mused as Akaboshi-sensei looked at the red haired woman "You don't need to care about him, Wakatake-sensei. The old at fault is him." Wakatake-sensei looked down sadly "But..."

Outside of the career guidance room

"Before all this, there's the issue with his daily behavior!" Akaboshi-sensei's voice was heard "He's rebellious, he skips classes, and besides..." Kagome clenched her eyes shut as she pulled Kouya to the Tree of Wishes as the olive haired boy silently allowed her to lead him.

Tree of Wishes

Kagome released Kouya as she took a deep breathe trying to calm herself, she didn't know why but she wanted to beat the hell out of Akaboshi-sensei for saying those things about Kouya as she turned around to look at the olive haired boy who silently stared at her.

"Well? What happened Kouya?" he looked away from her "Its nothing..." Kagome clenched her teeth "Like hell it was nothing! I was there Kouya! Who was the pink haired girl!? What were you doing!?" she asked, she also didn't know what she was feeling when the pink haired girl appeared in her mind, she felt anger and sadness, she was so confused.

Kouya stared at Kagome with confusion dancing in his eyes, he never really seen her like this before, she was acting hysterical "Kagome?" he asked as he saw her shaking.

"What are you doing to me Kouya?" she asked weakly as Kouya furrowed his brow "What?" Kagome raised her sapphire eyes, looking into his emerald ones as she allowed her eyes to express the confusion she was feeling.

"Kagome..." Kouya sighed as he closed his eyes "Last night.. it was.. just..." Kagome sighed "Its fine if you don't say anything for now... but can you tell me when your ready?" she asked, calming down as Kouya nodded making Kagome smile "Good, you got me worried when I heard that your were in a fight." she said as Kouya raised a brow while Kagome blushed "Your my friend! Aren't I allowed to worry?" she pouted as Kouya gave her a small smile.

**~*~**

But the students still gossiped, believing in what they thought was true as they continued spreading out the rumors.

"You know Inukai at Class 2-A?" you could heard many people talking around the school "I heard he was arrested by the police." And so it spreaded "That's not surprise. There's been stories that he's hanging around with thugs." another said "I heard he gets into brawls every night."

And so the rumors continued on.

"Looks like he doesn't come to any of the classes, what is he thinking?" the word spreaded as the girl short pink hair looked at her desk sadly, feeling guilty.

**~*~**

Kouya heard all about the rumors, it annoyed him to no end. Kagome left a while ago back to class after they hung out for a while, He walked along the halls of the school as he looked out of the window, looking at the sky "So bothersome." he muttered to himself.

Back to homeroom

Kagome entered the room, ignoring the looks the others were giving her as she just sat on her seat, right next to Riku and took a nap as she ignored his questioning gaze.

Yusuke looked at Riku and Icchi "So as you can see, Inukai-kun has a pretty bad reputation." Icchi agreed "Well it's true but there's something difficult to understand to his thinking." Riku looked at his cousin and Kouya's empty seat _'Kagome... I know how close you are to Inukai-kun.. your probably taking this harder than th rest of us..'_ he thought as he gazed at his seemingly unconscious cousin.

Then suddenly he remembered _'That time...'_ he thought when he and Sayuri were stuck in the tool shed _'No problem, but I wouldn't have found you guys if it wasn't for Kouya-kun.'_ Kagome's voice echoed his in head _'He helped us...'_

"What's up Aoba?" Icchi suddenly asked as he looked at his friend as Riku snapped back to the real world "Daydreaming like that, what are you thinking about?" Yusuke asked "Ah no, nothing." Riku answered as the bell then rang "Now then. Why don't we go have lunch?" Icchi requested, Riku looked at his cousin who sat up and just sat there quietly.

"Yeah. We could talk about Inukai-kun there." Yusuke said standing up as Riku sweatdropped _'They're acting like gossiping old ladies...' _Two muscled hands suddenly took a hold of Yusuke and Icchi's shoulders as the two yelped in fear and surprise as they saw Doujima towering over them "Then you can join me." he said.

"D-Doujima-kun." Riku stuttered "Why do you..?" Icchi asked weakly "You mean you want to join us...?" Yusuke asked with fear still in his voice as Doujima placed his face, near theirs "You shouldn't hesitate." he said as the two shivered in fear.

Doujima then patted the two's shoulders "Let's go, my friend!" he said as he laughed and lead them to the door as they the door was kicked open as the door hit Doujima who landed on the floor.

Ichiro was the one that kicked the door. The third year captain marched in, his cap shadowing his eyes as he looked at the ground with a not so happy look.

"Inukai! Where are you!?" Ichiro then raised his face as he raised his bat as the students looked at him strangely, some were shocked, some were sweatdropping and some where just scared

"Ishiuchi-san..." Sayuri muttered "What's the problem, coming in suddenly like that?" Ayame demanded "Who cares about this 'sudden' shit!" Ichiro yelled with a pissed off look as he closed his eyes, his shoulders shaking "Inukai caused violent trouble, didn't he!?" he yelled as Kagome clenched her fist, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"But, its just a rumor--" Tsubaki informed "SHUT UP!" Ichiro interrupted "If we allow him to cause any more trouble the baseball team will be disqualified from the tournaments due to misconduct!" he said as Kagome clenched her hands so tight that her nails bit into her skin, creating crescent shaped wounds on her palm.

Ichiro suddenly appeared on a table, swinging his bat like mad "I'll finish Inukai's life before our summer is over!" he declared "Wait, Ishiuchi-san!" Sakura said alarmed, Riku looked at his cousin who was shaking in anger "Inukai isn't here now!" Yusuke informed the third year.

Ichiro paused his swinging as he then glared at Yusuke with tears in his eyes "Stop the lies, turn him in!" he demanded as he started swinging his bat, this time, more faster than ever "I'm always full swing!!!" Icchi was about to yell for help when Kagome stood up and slammed her bloody palms on her desk "SHUT UP!!!!" her pissed voice immediately shocked everyone in the room as they looked at Kagome who was shaking in anger still "Kagome.." Riku muttered.

"What do you think killing him will do huh!? It will only lead to more misconduct to the school if the boards find out that a third year student just killed one of the students in school! What do you think of that!? Not only that! You will also get arrested for murder!" she told him a cold voice as her eyes turned icy blue instead of her usually warm and polite sapphire ones "K-Kagome.." Riku said weakly.

Her words his Ichiro badly as the third year dropped his bat and looked at the floor as Kagome's bands once again shadowed her eyes, the black haired female grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, leaving everyone to silently watch her run away _'Kagome... what's happening to you..?'_ Riku thought worriedly.

Old Building -Art Room

Kouya silently sat in front of an aisle that had his sketchbook on it. He stared at it silently.

Outside the art room, the girl with short pink hair was peeking through the window as she watched Kouya. Mina was walking by the halls when she saw her pink haired friend "Mo-chan?" she asked as the pink haired girl gasped at being caught and ran away leaving Mina to watch her friend in silent confusion. Mina looked at where 'Mo-chan' was looking at as she saw Kouya "If I'm correct, he is..." she muttered to herself and blinked in confusion when she saw what was in front of him "Drawing...?" she muttered to herself.

After School

Riku silently walked over to the school gates "In the end, Inukai-kun and Kagome didn't come back.." he muttered "I was going to ask them about something.." he sighed "Riku-kun!" a familiar every so chirpy voice called as Riku looked behind him and saw the cheerful volleyball player.

"Kasuga-san?" "Are you going home now?" Tsukasa asked "Why don't we go home together?" she then noticed something "Uh, where's Kagome-chan?" she asked as Riku blinked and sighed "I don't know to tell the truth." he said but gave her a smile "And sure why not?" he said, answering her first question, he then saw Kouya walking over to the chicken pen as he looked at Tsukasa "S-Sorry! Let's go home another time!" he said as he ran to the olive haired guy.

Tsukasa looked slightly stunned before she pouted "Aww... Aren't you being kind of cold these days? You're supposed to be my boyfriend." she muttered.

Chicken Pen

Kagome fed Hiyoko as usual, bandages were wrapped around her palms to stop the bleeding she caused to them as Kagome sighed "What am I doing? Why did I do that?" she thought, remembering on how she blew up.

She heard some shifting on the grass and opened her eyes, seeing Kouya there with his hands in his pockets as Kagome smiled at him "Hello Kouya-kun." she greeted, but instead of greeting back, Kouya looked at her hand "What happened?" he asked, walking over to her and taking a hold of her bandaged her as he looked at it "I accidentally cut myself, nothing big." she shrugged as Kouya nodded and gently placed her hand back down "Be careful next time then." she smiled "I will."

They heard a pained clucking noise as they immediately looked inside the pen, the two quickly went inside the pen as Hiyoko watched silently as Riku then appeared.

"Its about time you resign yourself!" Kouya's voice was heard "Dammit! Stop moving!" Kagome's voice was heard this time as Riku looked at the direction the voice came from "Eh? That was Kagome and Inukai-kun." he muttered.

"Stop kidding! It seems you looked down upon me!" Kouya's voice was heard once more as Riku immediately jumped to conclusions "Maybe their fighting?" he said in panic as he started running and would of continued if Hiyoko didn't appear in front of him and was jumping up and down to gain his attention "Piyo pi! Pi!" Riku paused "Hiyoko-kun! For Inukai-kun and Kagome, I'm--" he was cut when Hiyoko hopped on his shoulder and pointed his wing at something.

"Eh?" Riku muttered as he looked and saw Riku struggling to hold the chicken while Kagome tried to bandage its wounded leg "As I said, don't make any noise!" Kouya ordered as Kagome gritted her teeth "Stop moving so much! We're trying to cure you!" she said to the hen and tried to wrap the bandage properly.

Hiyoko and Riku watched quietly while Riku blinked "Eh..?"

Next Day

"Aoba-kun." Wakatake-sensei called

"Present."

"Amamiya-san."

"Here."

"Inukai-kun"

"..." silence met her as she looked at Kouya's empty seat as did the other students while Kagome just looked out the window, Wakatake-sensei gained a sad look as she looked at the attendance record sheet where it showed Kouya never showed up as Wakatake-sensei sighed "Higurashi-chan."

"Here..."

As Wakatake-sensei continued calling out to see if the others were there, Riku looked at his cousin, then at Kouya's empty desk "I wonder what happened to Inukai-kun..." Riku muttered to himself.

After Class

Riku was walking out from the class when suddenly "Hey, you." Yagen-sensei appeared as Riku looked at him "If I'm correct, you are a student at Class 2-A, right?" he asked as he started walking near him.

"Y-Yagen-sensei.." he stuttered fearfully as the purple haired man shoved a soft thermometer like thing in his mouth and pulled it out a second later, Riku's 'thermometer's' color was red. Yagen-sensei looked at Riku "Well? Are you nervous?" he asked with his dark voice.

"I have medicine if you don't feel good." he offered "No, I'm fine Yagen-sensei." Riku said in a polite voice as Yagen-sensei placed the 'thermometer' back in his lab coat "Huh... It's a pity..." Yagen-sensei muttered "By the way, I have something to ask you." "I'll do whatever except experimental testing." Riku said.

Yagen-sensei furrowed his brows "Well... To tell the truth..."

**~*~**

Riku walked down the halls of the old building "'Get back the skeletal preparations lent to the fine arts club because I'll use it in afternoon classes...'" Riku recited Riku then noticed a familiar blue haired, pink eyed girl as he called "Yayoi-san." as Mina paused and looked behind her seeing Mina "Aoba-san."

"Hi Yayoi-san. Lunchtime?" Riku asked as Mina looked at him with a blush staining her pale skin "I've eaten, It's rare to see you here..." she said as Riku answered "I have something to get in the fine arts room." Riku informed "Well.. could I go along with you...?" she asked as Riku smiled "Sure." Riku nodded "I'm just taking the skeleton to the Science Room." Mina looked at Riku "I'll help you in return for your coaching." Riku laughed "Okay, please help me." An emotion appeared in Mina's eyes as she smiled "Yes!"

Arts Room

Riku looked around cluelessly as he scratched his head "Well... Where is it...?" he muttered "Ah... That's what you want, isn't it?" Mina pointed to a box as Riku looked at it "Is this alright?" Riku muttered "The arms and legs are corrected wrong.."

Mina then noticed something that was covered up by a cloth and noticed that the aisle looked slightly familiar "This is..." "What's up Yayoi-san?" Riku asked as she looked at him, Mina looked shocked as she saw Riku giving the skeleton a 'piggy back ride' Mina blinked at this but then pointed to the covered sketchbook "Well... About this drawing..." she said as Riku leaned towards it.

"Drawing? Is this?" he asked as the wind blew the cloth off, showing a beautiful sketch as Riku and Mina voiced their awe "Wow.." Riku muttered.

"Who drew this?" he asked as Riku raised his hand towards it "No! Don't touch the drawing!" a voice yelled as Riku looked dumbfounded as Mina looked behind her and saw her pink haired friend "Mo-chan?" she asked curiously.

Riku also looked behind "Your friend?" he asked Mina as Mina smiled at Riku "Yes. Her name is Aikawa Momo-chan. She's in the fine arts club." she introduced and looked at Momo "Why can't we touch this drawing?" Mina asked as the pink haired girl ran in in front of the drawing and raised her hand as if protecting it "Inukai-senpai treasures his drawing, so nobody touch it." she said .

Outside, Kouya was about to open the door when he heard Riku's voice "Inukai-kun drew this?" Kouya's hand paused before opening the door as Riku and Mina looked behind sharply "I-Inukai-kun...!?" Riku stuttered as he looked at the others there "What are you doing here?" he demanded as he entered.

"Well, Yagen-sensei asked--" Riku tried to explain but Kouya cut him off "Then, Don't bother me."

"Ah! Inukai-senpai!" Momo cried out "I haven't said thank you for that thing yet--"but before she could say more "Shut up! Don't say anymore!" Kouya interrupted as the pink haired girl looked down sadly.

"Hey, Inukai-kun, did you draw that? It's beautiful." he said trying to change the subject as he closed his eyes and looked at Riku as she started walking over to him, Momo thinking that Kouya was going to hurt Riku, then went in front of Riku "No, don't do it Inukai-senpai!" Momo cried out.

Momo accidentally moved behind a bit as she hit Riku who was pushed behind as well as he accidentally knocked the aisle over, Kouya reacted quickly "Idiot!" he grunted as he grabbed the sketchpad... but only succeeded in ripping it.

The two girls gasped. Not only was the sketch ruined, but it was also ripped as Kouya dropped the sketch pad on the floor, Kouya turned to his heels and walked out of the door silently.

Few minutes later - Chicken Pen

Kagome and Riku silently looked up at the sky as they fed Hiyoko his usual treat "Hey, Hiyoko-kun..Kagome" Riku muttered as the little chick looked at him as he paused eating "Pyo?" Kagome looked at him "Yeah what is it?" Riku continued looking up at the sky "What is Inukai-kun like...?" Kagome looked at him "Riku, what brought this up?" Riku just continued staring at the sky "Sometimes kind, sometimes scary." Kagome and Hiyoko blinked as they looked back at the sky "Pi yo yo pi yo yo pi pi yo yo yo pyi pyi yo." Kagome nodded to Hiyoko's sentence.

"People act like this for a reason Riku, you shouldn't judge people on on they look like, remember the time you met me?" A smile appeared on Riku's face "Heh, yeah..." he then heard a clucking sound as he turned around to look inside the chicken pen as he saw the hen that Kagome and Kouya bandaged, the hen had her leg bandaged properly and could now move it properly.

"You're right.." Kagome looked at Riku "So again, what brought this up?" she asked as Riku sighed and explained what happened. As he finished, he saw the thoughtful look on his cousin's face "I see... so that's what happened." she thought about something and looked at Riku "Why don't we fix it then?" Riku blinked "Huh?" he gave her a look of confusion "We can fix the sketch pad. But you need to know the proper ways of doing it or else you're going to ruin it even more." Kagome stood up "Come on Riku." she said as she walked off to the old building with Riku following her as Hiyoko watched silently.

Old Building – Art Room

Momo sat on the floor feeling miserable as she sniffled and sobbed softly, in front of her was Kouya's ripped sketch pad and by the sides were some tape, scissors and a ruler. She sniffed "It's because of me... Because I bug Inukai-senpai, his precious drawing is--" "Then how about we help you?" Momo looked up and saw Kagome with her hands on her knees as she looked down at Kouya's sketchpad "I see, So Kouya-kun's sketch pad eh.. this might be harder than I thought with how long the rip is."

Kagome gave Momo a smile "Don't worry, we'll fix this." she said as Momo blinked wondering who she could say Kouya's name in a friendly kind of way, and felt some envy towards the slightly older girl "Um.. who are you ?" she asked as Kagome smiled "My name is Higurashi Kagome, Riku's cousin and a friend of Kouya-kuns." she said as Momo nodded "Aikawa Momo, first year." she introduced as Kagome nodded "Yeah, and because I also made Inukai-kun mad... I'm taking part of the blame so I'm also helping." Riku said.

"A-Aoba-san.." Momo muttered as she then wiped her tears away as she looked down at the sketch pad "But..." Kagome kneeled as she touched the rip of the page "Hmm, I think I found a book about fixing paper in the library on damages that are like these." Kagome 'hummed'.

"If it's canvas we can sew it, but since it's drawing paper..." Kagome nodded "Use glue, or place a sheet on the back to make it solid? Something like that ." Momo sniffled a bit more before nodding with a smile "Yes!" Riku looked at Momo "So, what was 'that thing' you said a little while ago?" he asked as Kagome looked at him with a raised brow _' 'thing thing'? you never told me about that Riku....'_ Kagome narrowed her eyes at Riku "You didn't say anything about that Riku." she said in an accusing voice as Riku sweatdropped and sheepishly scratched his head "He he, sorry about that, it must have slipped my mind." As Kagome sighed and shook her head as she looked at Momo as she started explaining.

"Well... It is..." Riku and Kagome then smiled at her "It's okay." they said in unison "Sorry.." she apologized softly as Riku looked at the sketch pad once more "We don't mind. Lets continue this." as Momo nodded and agreed. Kagome heard some foot steps as she looked behind her and saw the door open as Momo and Riku also looked and saw Mina running over to them and holding out a book: Fine Arts and Repair.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization "That was the book I'm talking about." she said as Riku and Momo smiled at Mina thankfully as the blue haired girl just smiled softly at them.

And so they started fixing it.

After School – Art Repair Shops

Kagome and Riku walked out of the store, Riku was wearing a light blue collar shirt with some blue worn out jeans and tennis shoes, Kagome was wearing a simple white button up shirt with a green mini skirt and some white running shoes.

Riku sighed "As expected, fixing a ripped drawing isn't easy." Kagome smiled at him "At least we got it slightly repaired ne?" Riku nodded with a smile, Kagome then noticed a familiar pink haired first year, running out of the pet store with some stuff in her arms, she wearing a light blue tank top with a mini pale colored jacket, a jean blue skirt and some sandals.

"Isn't that.. Aikawa-san?" Kagome asked as Riku nodded and looked at the store "Does she have a pet at home?" Kagome shrugged "You'll never know, she's heading for the park though." she informed as Riku gave her a blank look as Kagome sweatdropped "Let me guess, you didn't know there was a park here..." The look on Riku's face answered her as Kagome shook her head sighing "Never mind... Come one, lets go see what Aikawa-san is doing there." Riku nodded as they chased after the pink haired girl.

Tsugumi Park

Kagome and Riku ran to the park as Riku looked around in wonder when he felt the slight drippings from the sky as he looked up "Rain..?" Kagome simply pulled her cousin's wrist "Let's go find shelter, Riku." she said as Riku nodded as they went under a small wooden sheltered house like thing.

"It rained suddenly..." Riku muttered as Kagome sighed and squeezed the water from her hair "At least you aren't wearing white..." Kagome grumbled as Riku blinked as he saw his cousin's bra more clearly as the wet white shirt showed it. Kagome gave him an annoyed look "You've been hanging around your perverts called friends too much Riku." she said as Riku blushed sheepishly "Sorry."

Momo suddenly stood up, shocking Riku a bit "A-Aoba-san? Higurashi-san" she asked "Aikawa-san... what are you doing here?" Kagome asked

Few minutes later

Kagome looked down and saw a black kitten drinking some milk as she blinked and kneeled down. Petting the black cat softly as she watched it purr and rub its face to her hands and continued drinking.

"Inukai-kun was going to help you..?" Riku asked as he looked at Momo who sat on a wooden bench "When I came to feed him, some bad guys started harassing me, and then..." Momo muttered as she looked at the kitten "I see.." Kagome said softly as Riku crouched down, looking at the cat as well "So who's this? You've been keeping it here?" Riku asked "Well... the koneko lived here before I found here, so he won't let me take him home..." Momo explained "I see.." Riku nodded.

And no sooner, the rain clouds started disappearing as Momo noticed this and stood up "The rain is going to stop." she said as she walked out of the small wooden house like thing (dunno what to call it sorry ^_^") as she slowly walked out, the same guys from the other night suddenly appeared "Hey, thanks about last time." The ugly guy wearing a beanie said as they looked at Momo.

"So where's Inukai?" The bold head one asked as Riku stood up with the cat in his arms "Oh! So your with a different man today." one commented "I suggest you go away." they heard a smooth and soft voice and saw Kagome leaning against the wall, giving them a glare.

"Hmm, Hey, I like this girl better." Kagome felt disgusted as she saw them eyeing her up and down "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" they asked as they looked at Kagome who gave them a bored look "Yes and my eyes are getting sore from looking at your disgusting faces." she said as they immediately glared at her "You bitch." Kagome raised a brow "Are your brains malfunctioning? Because I am clearly a human female and not a female dog." she said coolly.

"What are you guys here for?" Riku then asked as Momo looked at them fearfully as she looked at Kagome who just looked calm, but annoyed "Aoba-san.. Higurashi-san... They are the men who I said..." Momo said as Riku looked at Momo "Eh?" he muttered as Kagome pushed herself off of the wall as she cracked her knuckles "I see, how disgusting." Kagome said boredly as one guy growled, couldn't take Kagome's comments anymore as he attacked, raising his fist.

Kagome's sharp eyes immediately saw this as she caught the hand, looking as calm as ever and didn't even break a sweat as she tightened her hold, thy heard something cracking and looked at Kagome in shock as the guy cried out in pain and tried to kick her but Kagome caught his leg with her other hand and kicked him instead on his 'family jewels' she heard the pained groan as she dropped the guy who bent over.

"Get her!" One ordered when they heard a dark voice "That's enough." Kagome turned her sapphire eyes to the voice and saw a slightly attractive male with silver short messy silver hair "Our aim only is Inukai.." Kagome silently assessed him as Riku handed the kitty to Momo "Me and Kagome will buy you some time, so you run away with the koneko." he ordered silently "But..." Momo tried to protest "Don't worry, Hurry up!" Kagome told the pink haired girl as she glared at the men while Riku stood in front of Momo "What are you doing?" one of the men asked "Are you kidding?" another said sceptically.

"Aikawa!" Kagome ordered as Momo nodded and fearfully ran away, but she didn't run far enough when she bumped into someone and looked up "I-Inukai-senpai.." she stuttered with relief in her voice as. Kouya was wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket and pale brown jeans with black shoes. He looked at the girl with amusement "What? You haven't even confessed to me, but you hugged me. Your braver than I thought." he teased with amusement in his voice as Momo blinked and blushed as she looked away.

Kagome looked at him "Took you long enough Kouya." Kagome said casually as Kouya shrugged "Inukai! We allowed to you run away some time ago, but we won't this time!" one of the men yelled as Kouya smirked "Don't give me bull, just come on!" he challenged as Kagome shook her head _'Why are men so damn cocky?'_ she thought with annoyance.

The men immediately reacted though "Go to hell!" one yelled as he raised his fist, Kouya pushed Momo away as he dodged the fist, the guy fell down as another one tried to punch him, Kouya expertly dodged as he sensed the one behind him and ducked in time as the fat guy tried to kick him, he simply dodged as the guy missed and fell on his tippy toes, Kagome feeling mischievous, then walked behind the fat guy "Boo." she smirked as he fell in the water as Kouya raised a brow in amusement.

A guy then held Kouya up as Kagome's attention immediately turned to him "You, be quiet!" they hissed as they tried holding him down "Shit." Kouya swore, Kagome narrowed her eyes seeing a guy holding up a wooden stick as he ran to Kouya. Kagome ran behind the guy and took the stick from his hands and threw them away as she grabbed the scuff of his shirt and threw him to the water "You know, you guys aren't being fair." she said with a bored voice as she winked at Riku who nodded and pushed the guy in front of Kouya, also in the water.

The silver haired guy watched this unhappily "What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded "We're Inukai-kun's friends!" Riku yelled as Kouya looked at him and Kagome "Hey! Its none of your business." Kagome smirked at him "We're making it our business Kouya, no use stopping us." she stated and elbowed the guy she knew was behind her and grabbed the front of his shirt as she tossed him to the side "Tch." Kagome grunted.

Riku went back to back with Kouya as he looked at the other men "It's not my fault if something happens o you." Kouya said "M-My pleasure!" Riku muttered as Kagome raised a brow and rolled her eyes as Kouya smirked.

The silver haired guy grinned "Good preparation." he said as Kagome watched him wearily "Don't regret it later!" he yelled as once again the guys started attacking as Riku yelled in fear, Kouya sighed closing his eyes as Kagome shook her head, sweatdropping "Riku your moron!" Kagome yelled as she swiped her leg on the ground, effectively tripping two guy as she saw the silver haired guy raising his fist towards her, she summer-saulted and did a low kick as the silver haired guy grunted as he fell on his ass.

Kouya sighed at Riku "We're running!" he decided and somehow carried Riku from behind as Kagome sighed and pouted slightly "Damn, the fight wasn't even getting good yet." she muttered before taking a hold of two guys' shirts and tossed them in the water as she winked "See ya morons." she smirked as she started running along with Kouya, she sweatdropped at how he was carrying Riku and shook her head as they passed Momo by, Kagome grabbed the pink haired girl as she pulled her with them "Follow us!" she ordered.

The men were dumbfounded before the silver haired guy growled "What are you waiting for!? After them!" he yelled as the men blinked before nodding as they started chasing "Wait!!!" they yelled as Riku continued screaming in fear "Wait! Get back here!" they demanded as Riku continued screaming, Kagome sighed "Riku! Shut the hell up before I shove my shoe in your mouth!" she threatened as Riku gulped and wisely shut his mouth as they ran.

And so the chase continued.

Few minutes later

They outran the group of thugs as Riku panted, with his hands on his knees "Are you okay? Inukai-kun." Riku said panting "You worry about in me in such a condition." Kouya said with a raised brow and with amusement in his voice "You and cousin are meddlesome." Kagome shrugged "My fighting skills were getting rusty." she said simply as Riku sweatdropped and sighed but looked at Kouya "You say so, but it's because you ran so suddenly." "You know, he wouldn't have ran if you didn't yell so much in fear, its obvious you don't know how to fight Riku." Kagome said as she stared at her cousin blankly.

"Caring for you seemed too much for me." Kouya said to Riku in a lazy voice "Hey, are you alright ?" Riku asked, looking at Momo's direction as the pink haired girl blushed "Y-yes!" Kouya closed his eyes "Not you. I mean the koneko." the girl felt disappointed. Kagome didn't know why but she didn't like the look Momo was giving Inukai, she looked away as she gritted her teeth _'It's that feeling again.... I feel angry again... what is this?'_ Kagome wondered silently.

"Yes.." Momo answered Kouya as she handed him the black cat. Kouya petted its head gently "So, you lose your home..." Kouya muttered "Perhaps thats why you came here.." Riku muttered. Once again Momo looked at Kouya, she felt her cheeks getting hotter as she stared at his handsome face.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she looked at the kitty "I think I know a place he could go." she said as three pairs of eyes snapped her way while Kagome smiled.

Next Day – Tsumugino High, Tree of Wishes

Kouya leaned against the tree with Kagome sitting beside him, She had the black cat on her lap and was petting it gently as Riku crouched beside her and stared at the cat "Good. It seems he likes it here." he said as Kagome nodded and looked at the side "Come here koneko-chan." she said softly as the white kitten appeared, looking at her curiously as Kagome smiled and placed the black kitten down and watched as the two cats started playing.

"Aikawa-san explained it to everyone, so your could dispel their misunderstanding." Riku said as he looked at Kouya who had his eyes closed and was seemingly resting "So, everything is resolved." Kouya opened his eyes and stared at the playing kittens "I don't care at all." he said boredly, Kagome nudged Riku as Riku blinked in confusion "The sketch pad." Kagome rolled her eyes as Riku's eyes gained realization "Oh.. and..this.." he pulled the sketch pad from his bag.

It still had a look that it was ripped though now it was stuck together, Kouya looked at him in shock as Kagome smiled "We managed to repair this." he said, Kagome saw the confusion in Kouya's eyes "We, me, Riku, Yayoi and Aikawa." Kagome explained as Kouya blinked as he took the sketch pad as he looked at it.

"When you finish the drawing, let us see it again." Riku asked hopefully as Kouya placed the sketch pad beside him and lied down on the grass with Kagome raising a brow as Riku looked at him in confusion "Inukai-kun?" he asked as the white kitten hopped on Kagome's lap as the black haired girl smiled and petted it gently while the black kitten hopped on Kouya's chest.

"You annoy me.." Kouya muttered "Everything annoys you." Kagome said with amusement as Kouya looked at her with one eye before shrugging as he closed it and placed an arm over his face, covering his eyes from the sun.

"You don't have to hurry, I'll let you see it sometime." Kouya said as he took his nap.

Kagome smiled and shook her head as she chuckled softly. But then she remembered the look Momo gave Kouya as she slowly clenched her hand on the grass as she looked at Kouya then at the sky.

_'What is this feeling...?'_

* * *

**Silver Jasmine Diamond:** Oooh! Kagome's getting jealous people! Yep! Another girl is crushin' on Kouya! ^_^ sooo yea, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review!


	6. Tokimeki no Kokuhaku

**Silver Jasmine Diamond:** I'm SO SORRY everyone for not updating fast like usual! PLEASE DONT HATE ME!!!! I'm having problems... And Silver Wolf Yuki is my beta now! -happy dance- now I can see if I'm doing anything wrong... err sooo yea, hope you enjoy!

**Main pairings: ** Inukai Kouya and Higurashi Kagome / Aoba Riku and Amamiya Sayuri

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kagome and Ayumi or the characters of Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

Aoba Riku and Higurashi Kagome are close cousins, almost like siblings, they depend on the other and trust each other immensely. Both cousins transfer in Tsumugino Private High School; where they learned new friends, memories, experiences and new feelings that they had never had before.

* * *

**Tokimeki no Kokuhaku – An Exciting Confession**

* * *

English Class/Homeroom

It was summer time in Tsugumi, so everyone was wearing their summer uniform, which for men, consisted of a short sleeved, white button up shirt with a pale colored sleeveless sweater over it along with their red school ties and their normal gray pants. For girls, it consisted of a short sleeved white button up shirt that still had their ribbon with their normal gray colored skirt.

Class 2-A was having an important test, everyone was pure silent. Many students were confused and frustrated as they stared at the sheet in font of them in annoyance while the more brilliant students were silently sitting on their desks, already finished. Wakatake-sensei was in front of the class and was supervising them with her gentle smile still on her face.

It was only a few more seconds before the time was up as Wakatake-sensei raised her wrist and looked at her watch and gazed as it ticked to the number 12 as finally the bell rang. "Time's up." Wakatake-sensei announced as class 2-A cheered at finally having the 'hell exam' finished, Kagome gazed at her sheet boredly as she played with a lock of her hair.

Kouya glanced at her before looking at his other classmates before sagging down on his seat, he was wearing his red button up shit, sleeves folded up to his elbows as he looked at them in annoyance and boredom.

Sakura laid her upper body on her desk "Finally it's finished." she sighed in relief "How was it Yuuka?" Tsubaki asked as Yuuka turned around to face her friend "I couldn't do it at all! I was stuck." she pouted as Ayame turned around to look at Sayuri "Hey, do you have any plans this summer Sayuri?" she asked as the other students followed their example and also started chatting with their friends.

Tsubaki looked at Kagome who just handed her sheet to Wakatake-sensei as she pulled the black haired girl's hand to get her attention, Kagome blinked and looked at her "What's up Tsubaki?" she asked as Tsubaki pulled another chair and placed it between her and Sayuri "Talk with us Kagome! You don't wanna be left out do you?" she asked as Kagome just blinked and shrugged "Hello Kagome-chan." Sayuri smiled as Kagome nodded "Hey Sayuri, Ayame, Yuuka and Tsubaki." she exchanged greetings before Sayuri looked back at Ayame "Well... I have something I want to try..." she said.

Ayame sighed "It will be club activities everyday for me with no breaks, I guess." while Sayuri giggled and Kagome gave a small smile "It sounds hard." the two said in unison. Sayuri looked at Kagome and Ayame with soft smiles "I hope all of us will have a good summer vacation."

**~*~**

Wakatake-sensei was neatly piling up all the exam sheets "So, the exams have just finished, but it doesn't mean summer vacation has already started." she announced "Don't relax too much!" she ordered in a strict voice that had many of her students blink ins shock while the others simply looked stunned or just bored with slight shock in their eyes (Kouya and Kagome). Before they all chorused "Yeeeeeeah~." Wakatake-sensei smiled in content "Now, today's lesson is over. See you later everyone!" she dismissed and walked out.

Riku packed his stuff up as he stood up, shouldering his blue/gray messenger bag "Summer vacation is coming soon..." he muttered as Icchi and Yusuke suddenly appeared in front of him "Yo Aoba!" Icchi greeted "Riku-kun. Do you have any plans for summer vacation? Like with you family?" he asked, glancing at Kagome who was boredly playing with her lock of her again.

"Nothing special." Riku answered as then somehow, Icchi day dreamed appeared wearing blue swimming trunks with a snorkel and mask with an orange floaty "Now then, let's go to the sea!" Icchi declared as Yusuke appeared wearing an orange t-shirt with the words 'I ("v") Mad dog' as he grasped a paint brush and a pen in his right hand with a pink shopping bag on his shoulder "Putting that aside, let's go to the Doujinshi event to find a hopeful new face." Yusuke said as then a familiar bulky hand slammed down a poster with people on the beach playing beach volleyball.

"This is the only thing we will see this summer!" Doujima announced as the three boys looked at the bulky guy wearing a maroon sleeveless shirt that had the words 'MAD DOG' "D-Doujima-kun!?" Riku asked still not believing that the large bulky man was his friend as Kagome stared at the four boys boredly.

"Flying sweat." Doujima said dramatically as he punched the wind "The beauty of bounding body." he posed "How are you going to have summer without watching them? HOW!? HOW!?" he asked in a dramatic voice as Kagome shook her head "Hentai(Pervert).." she muttered softly to herself.

"Um..." Riku muttered

Yusuke fixed up his glasses "I agree with Doujima-kun!" he announced as Kagome rolled her eyes _'Your also a pervert so its not shock really Yusuke.'_ Kagome thought as Doujima looked at Yusuke, chuckling in interest "Do you understand? Kayama!" Doujima exclaimed "Of course!" Yusuke answered cheerfully as he also posed "Beautiful girls, dressed scantily, dashing, up and down the sandy beach. Once I think about it, my ecstatic tears won't stop!!!" Yusuke yelled dramatically.

"Kayama-chan!" Doujima cried out

"Doujima-chan!" Yusuke yelled as their chocolate colored eyes met as the two embraced while Kagome gave a disturbed look _"Why does this look so wrong?"_ Kagome muttered to herself softly as her brow ticked, Kouya hearing this, glanced as well and immediately looked away _"morons.." _he muttered as he tried to get the image out of his head.

"BOSOM FRIEND!!!" Doujima and Yusuke cried out together as Kagome's brow just ticked once more while Icchi and Riku stared at their friends strangely.

What they didn't know was someone was watching them using their binoculars "That sounds good... Both of you have the same taste." Riku said nervously "Idiots.." Kagome muttered.

**~*~**

From outside, Kurotokage-sensei was watching them using her binoculars as she suddenly smiled, interest showing in her eyes.

After School

Riku sighed as he packed his stuff once more as they finished their last subject for the day, Kagome silently watched Doujima and Yusuke still talking about going to the beach volleyball game while Riku stood up, finished packing "Okay, let's go home."Icchi smiled "What should we do? Stop by anywhere?" Riku asked.

"Swimsuits for pretty women are the best!" Yusuke chatted along with Doujima as Kagome shook her head, sweatdropping at the two "Hopeless..." she muttered "Well... How about a convenient store?" Icchi suggested.

"I meant beach volleyball!!!" Doujima and Yusuke said as they continued chatting while Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up, packing her stuff as she walked out of the room, she raised a brow seeing a group of student running to the direction she came from but shook her head as she walked away.

"Is Aoba Riku!?" the student on the front demanded "Y-Yes.." Riku stuttered as the student dramatically turned his head to the side "Direct call from the student council president! Come up to the student council room as soon as possible!" he exclaimed while Riku looked confused while the rest of the students looked curious or interested.

"Why us?" Riku asked before he remembered the events that Haru hosted and stepped back "Perhaps... A bizarre event again?" he asked wearily, the other students that barged in suddenly surrounded Riku.

**~*~**

A group of male students were carrying something above their heads "Get off of me!" Riku cried out desperately, it seemed that he was the target "Kagome! Help~!" Riku yelled as the group of students tossed him up and and down in the air as they ran to their location but sadly for Riku, his cousin wasn't there.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Riku sobbed as the students watched this all curiously "I don't wan to do any event!" Riku yelled, his feet and hands were tied up and he was slightly gagged with a white handkerchief.

"NOOOOO~! Let me go!" he yelled desperately "KAGOME! SAAAAVE MEEEE~!"

Student Council Room

The now un-captured Riku was just standing there, wondering what Haru wanted "Actually, I wanted to ask you as an executive committee member for the cultural festival." Haru said "Committee member for the cultural festival?" Riku asked.

"We are putting a big effort into the cultural festival. I want reliable person to lead the festival." Haru said "Ah? Such a thing?" Riku muttered as Haru smiled "Hm... but... The work as an executive committee member would talk away half of your summer vacation. That's why we didn't have any volunteers." Riku looked taken back.

Haru gave a sheepish smile "What do you think? Could you stand as a candidate?" he asked "But, my summer vacation would..." Riku muttered as Haru stood up "Well huh, I see." Haru had a mischievous glint in his eyes as Riku turned his gaze to the door, hearing it open "Excuse me." A familiar voice said.

"Aoba-kun," Sayuri said with shock in her voice, it was obvious that she didn't expect him there. "Ah, thank you!" Haru said, once again gaining the attention as the three looked at him "Why is Amamiya-san here?" Riku asked as Sayuri smiled "I heard there's a meeting for the cultural festival."

"Perhaps, you mean..." Riku muttered "I volunteered as a committee member." Sayuri said "What!?" Riku asked with disbelief in his voice "Well, it's a shame." Haru said as Riku looked at him "I really wanted the both of you to help us." Haru said with fake disappointment in his voice.

"Alright, I'll ask you again, why don't you help us for Amamiya-kun's sake?" Haru asked slyly as Riku sighed and looked down in defeat "I'll do my best..." Riku said, pouting slightly.

**~*~**

Riku sighed as he walked along the halls with Sayuri, "My summer vacation..." Sayuri smiled at him "You could have declined if you didn't want to do it." she pointed out "No, I can't shirk it to only Amamiya-san." Riku said as Sayuri smiled "No, it's not to shirk, I just want to help in making the cultural festival as good as possible."

Riku looked at her in respect and admiration before he closed his eyes and shook his head, pausing his steps, Sayuri noticing this then looked at him "I'll help too!" he said in determination "I'll do my best for everyone! We will make a cultural festival that will remain as good memories." Riku said "Aoba-kun..." Sayuri said softly before she smiled softly "Yeah. Let's do our best and let's make a good cultural festival." as Riku nodded before the two continued walking "First of all, we have to think about attractions." Sayuri said "What did you do last year?" Riku asked.

"If I'm correct... our class ran a ChocoBanana stand." Sayuri said thoughtfully.

**~*~**

Kagome and Kouya were by the Tree of Wishes, Kouya laying under the tree as usual and was seemingly napping while Kagome petted the black and white kittens on her lap. "Ne, Kouya-kun." Kagome said as Kouya opened one emerald colored eye and looked at her.

"What are we going to do about the kittens when we're on summer vacation?" she asked as Riku opened both of his eyes and looked up at the sky "Hm, we can visit them or probably take them home with us..." Kagome rubbed the white cat's ear "Hmm I guess its an idea...." she said softly.

Kouya looked at her then at the kittens on her lap, he sighed and closed his eyes _'I'm really glad no one is watching or I'll never get the chance to do this_._'_ "Kagome.." he muttered as the black haired girl turned her sapphire colored eyes to him "Hm...?" Kouya sat up "Will you go out with me this Sunday?" he asked as Kagome blinked before the words sunk in her head as a cute blush appeared on her cheeks "U-um.. K-Kouya.. are asking m-me to..?" she stuttered as Kouya looked at her, he finally found out that he was attracted to her in a way and found her blushing and stuttering quite adorable.

At Kouya's nod, Kagome blushed even more and looked down "Um..I don't know... yes... maybe..." Kagome muttered softly as she nervously played with a lock of her hair while Kouya smiled at her and he stood up and kissed her cheek, whispering "Its a date." before walking off, a faint smile on his lips while Kagome blushed bright red _'Kouya...'_

**~*~**

By the fountains, on a bench, Tsukasa was looking at a magazine "Well... should I choose the sea?" she asked herself "Or, is a movie as a standard date better?" she muttered before closing the magazine and tossed it beside her as she looked up at the sky "Now that I've got a boyfriend, I should have a date during summer vacation. Because I can't meet him during the day because of school club activities ."

Tsukasa sighed as she looked down sadly "Maybe that's why he's been cold to me lately..." she said with disappointment in her voice before she shook her head and stood up "Anyway, enjoy this summer with Riku-kun to the fullest!" she pumped her fist in the air "I'll always go on dates with Riku-kun on days with not club activities." she declared "I've decided!"

She turned around and saw the the man of her affections talking with Sayuri "Ah! Riku-kun!" she called but he didn't hear her.

"--Wow... There was actually a huge line in font of it--" Was what Tsukasa heard "Yeah, I hope we attract a lot to the stand this year." Sayuri said as Tsukasa hid behind a bush, she looked very shocked and slightly hurt "How about a presentation of research?" Sayuri suggested as she and Riku walked around the school "Research of ChocoBanana?" Riku asked as Sayuri giggled "Oh.. Stop joking--" and so their voices grew fainter and fainter, meaning that they walked away already.

Tsukasa watched their retreating figures from behind the bush as hurt, confusion and disbelief shone in her emerald colored eyes.

The Next Day/Cafeteria

It was as busy as always with the students demanding their orders, the girl with the orange bandana was smiling politely as she handed out the orders "Yes! Here's some melon-pan!" The girl continued on "Mixed sandwich! Take it! You thief!" she yelled.

Icchi's disbelieved yell was heard "You're going to work as an executive committee member for the cultural festival!?" Icchi yelled as he stood up, slamming his palms on the table.

"You don't need to be so surprised..." Riku muttered "But Riku-kun, are you whimsy?" Yusuke asked "The work as an executive council member is _hard_, painful and has no holidays. It's a dilemma." Yusuke tried to reason "Then, your summer is already finished." Icchi said as he sat back down.

"We'll enjoy this summer vacation to the fullest instead of you." Yusuke said sipping his drink as Riku looked down at the table "Amamiya-san is a member too..." Riku muttered as Yusuke spat out his drink** "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!"** he and Icchi yelled, they're yell was heard throughout the whole school.

**~*~**

Mina was just eating her lunch when she heard the yell and accidentally dropped her meatball "What happened?" she asked in confusion as she looked around.

**~*~**

Back at Riku's table, you could see Yusuke and Icchi slumped down on the table "How did that happen..." Icchi asked weakly "With Amamiya-san on summer vacation... I envy you..." Yusuke muttered as Riku looked at them nervously "Don't get so depressed..."

Icchi raised his head with a glare on his face as he looked at Riku "What did you say!? What a spendthrift!" He said with tears in his eyes "W-Wait up!" Riku looked taken back "You finally realized how serious it is..." Yusuke muttered Riku gave a confused grunt as Yusuke looked down "There's a legend that goes like this..."

"It happened during summer vacation last year. A man was forced to clean the rabbit hutch, He went to school everyday. Amamiya-san saw what he was doing and presented a handmade sandwich . From then on, schoolboys lined up in front of the rabbit hutch..."

"We haven't heard those legends for a while." Riku said nervously as Icchi suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt "Hey you! Are you thinking you've already won!?" he demanded as he started shaking Riku "N-NO!" Riku protested "You don't need an excuse." Yusuke said as Riku looked at him "As I said, I was asked by Sakurai-kun..." Riku said.

"W-well.. Riku-kun." Icchi released Riku who looked up seeing Tsukasa's smiling face "K-Kasuga-san." Riku greeted.

Chicken Pen

Hiyoko was under the bench, laying down as he shielded himself from the heat, Sitting on the bench were Tsukasa and Riku, Riku was looking at Tsukasa who was looking down at her lap nervously "What do you need, Kasuga-san?" he asked "I saw you walking with Amamiya-san yesterday..." Riku gave a confused grunt "I don't hope so, but... It looked like you two were in a good mood." Tsukasa said softly.

"No!" Riku tried to protest "I just work as an executive committee member with Amamiya-san." he explained "Really?" Tsukasa asked, slightly doubtful but hopeful as well as she played with her skirt "Really." Riku said.

"You don't have any feelings for her?" Tsukasa asked as Riku inched closer to her "Of course not. She's just a classmate." (LIAR!) Tsukasa immediately brightened up as she smiled happily at Riku "I thought so too." Tsukasa inched closer to him "Well, it's been a while since our last date, why don't we have one?" she asked "Well... how about this Sunday?" she asked hopefully "What are you going to do about your club activities? Aren't you busy?" Riku asked.

"It's alright! I'll make it!" Tsukasa assured "So, is it okay?" she asked "Well...okay.." Riku muttered as Tsukasa raised her pinky "Now, promise!" she smiled, Riku smiled softly and raised his own pinky as the two entwined their pinkies, sealing the promise.

"Then, a movie is first, oh and and how about shopping?"

"Yeah. I think it's okay."

Hiyoko sighed as his leg twitched, getting annoyed with the chatter as he started standing up.

"What should I buy...?" Tsukasa asked

Hiyoko stood up shakily

"I think anything is okay." Riku said.

Hiyoko glared at the two humans sitting on top of the bench he was under.

"Ah! I should but a swimsuit shouldn't I?"

Hiyoko watched as the two started walking off as Hiyoko sighed in relief and dropped back down on the floor in peace.

**~*~**

Riku and Kagome were running among the halls, going to their next class.

_'The date with Kasuga-san.'_ Riku thought with a smile as Kagome silently ran with Riku _'I'm having a date with Kouya...'_ she thought with a slight blush, she was concentrated on what she was thinking that she didn't notice the eyes watching her and Riku.

_'And the preparations for the cultural festival.'_ Riku thought _'A date eh... been a while since I had one those... Mama will surely be thrilled.'_ Kagome thought as she once again missed the eyes gazing at them _**'This summer will be more enjoyable than I thought.'**_ Kagome and Riku both thought as they walked down the stairs.

"Wait! Are you Aoba Riku and Higurashi Kagome from class 2-A?" someone demanded as Riku looked up the stairs as did Kagome "Yes, that's us." he said as they saw a man wearing a full black uniform with shades.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded "Drama Club... GOKU! BLACK DANCE!" the man exclaimed as Kagome noticed four other black clad men surrounding them as she narrowed her eyes.

**~*~**

Once again, Riku was gagged and tied up and was being held up by the men as Kagome sweatdropped, walking beside them, she found out that they were called by Kurotokage-sensei so she loosened up a bit.

"What the hell~!?" Riku cried out.

Drama Club

Riku suddenly appeared shirtless, sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind a chair in a dark room as the spot light shone on him, behind him was Kagome who was leaning against the wall, looking around wearily.

"What is this?" Riku asked as more spotlights shone on him and Kagome "What are you going to do to us?" he asked as another spotlight shone as Kurotokage-sensei's form was shown "Welcome to the Drama Club." she said.

"K-Kurotokage-sensei!?" Riku said with fear in his voice "Kurotokage-sensei." Kagome greeted the woman with a nod of her head "How are you? Aoba-kun, Higurashi-chan." she asked as she walked over to the cousins "As I thought, you're well..." she said posing a bit as Riku looked at her nervously.

"What is it that you need Kurotokage-sensei?" Kagome asked as Kurotokage-sensei turned around dramatically "You and Aoba-kun should do drama." she stated bluntly "Eh? Drama?" Riku asked while Kagome raised a brow.

She turned her crystal blue eyes back to them "When I first met you and your cousin, I found... that you both have the talent as an actor and actress." she said dramatically "Only I, Kurotokage Misao, can help you develop your talents" she stated as Riku and Kagome blinked "Yes! You can't live without acting. You are 'acting' itself." she said.

"Um... I can't understand that at all." Riku muttered "Shut up!" Kurotokage-sensei yelled as Riku looked down while Kagome blinked as the woman opened her arms "Don't pretend to be tough! Now, your heart is dancing, You are inspired by the word 'acting'." she said as she crossed her arms to make an 'x' sign.

Riku and Kagome looked at her in confusion "Now that you've decided to act, get to the auditions this Sunday. Are you okay?" she asked suddenly as Kagome looked at the woman blankly _'she's putting words in our mouths...'_

"But...we didn't say anything..." Riku protested "Yes, we apologize Kurotokage-sensei but we are not ready for this." Kagome said politely as Kurotokage-sensei frowned "Well... You two are more stubborn than I thought." she said.

"Kurotokage-sensei." a kneeling drama club member said "Leave it to us."

"Ah okay, I'll leave it to you." Kurotokage-sensei said as she walked to the side.

The member that spoke, looked at his other peers before they all stood up "Drama Club... GOKUI!" he suddenly yelled as the members pulled out feathers **"FEATHER DANCE!"** as they all charged "Are you ready? Aoba Riku! Higurashi Kagome!" as they all pounced and started tickling Riku, the others tried to tickle Kagome but the black haired girl, unfortunately for them, was quick and had very good reflexes.

But it seemed that the female drama members had other ideas, they smirked as they looked at Kagome who narrowed her eyes at them and before she knew it, they suddenly pulled out hot pink girly items such as frilly and puffy pink outfits, pink make up, pink nail polish, pi-- well you get the idea. As Kagome's eyes widened as the black haired girl was cornered like an animal while Kagome whimpered as her eyes widened seeing them pull out some pink spray hair dye as she 'eeped' and dodged in time before they turned her hair pink "A-alright damn it! I'll do it as long as you get that thing away from me!" Kagome yelled as the female drama members smirked.

"Kuchi kuchi koo~ Kuchi kuchi koo~" the male drama club members said as they tickled Riku who was laughing so hard that he fell off the chair he was tied up to and panted for air as he continued laughing "Wait hahahahaha Wait hahahahahahaha wait hahahahahahaha" "If you go to the auditions, we'll stop whenever you want." a member said as Riku laughed "As I said, hahahahahahaha, I-I'm hahahahahahaha not interested in hahahahahahaha acting!" he yelled through laughs.

Tree of Wishes

After a while they finally got Riku to give in as Riku fixed up his tie as he sighed "As a result I have to go to the audition." he muttered as he sat on the opposite side of the tree that Kouya was laying down on, The olive haired boy was looking at Kagome who was grumbling to herself about annoying drama clubs and evil pink item ready drama harpies.

"Hey...Are you listening? Inukai-kun." Riku asked as he turned around, looking at Kouya who was looking at his cousin as he blinked _'Is Inukai-kun attracted to Kagome?'_ he looked at them curiously "Hey... Inukai-kun!" Kouya grunted "What? Do you have a good idea to avoid the audition?" he asked as Kagome looked at him as well.

Kouya only closed his eyes and smiled "Tell me if you pass the audition." as Riku and Kagome anime fell.

"Kouya!" Kagome said with annoyance as Kouya looked at her with on eye that had amusement showing in it as Kagome pouted "Your no help."

Kouya just smiled.

Chicken Pen

"Inukai-kun said such a thing..." Riku muttered "Pi piyo yo pi yo yo pi yo yo pi." Riku looked at him "Hiyoko-kun, you also say so..." "Pi yo piyoyo piyo." was Hiyoko's answer.

"Aoba-kun!" Riku heard as he looked where the voice was and stood up "Amamiya-san..." Sayuri ran over to him "I heard you're going to get to audition for the Drama Club." she said with excitement in her voice "Ah... Yeah..." he said uncertainly "Do your best. I'll go there to cheer you on." she smiled.

"Eh? Really?" Riku asked, blinking and wondering if he heard wrong. "Yeah! I have something to do on the day. I could go there along the way." she smiled as Riku's eyes widened "Ah... Yeah..." he nodded.

Aoba Residence

Kagome was staying over for the night. It was no problem really since they're cousins, practically siblings anyway so Mr and Mrs Aoba just welcomed her in their house with open arms.

Riku and Kagome were in Riku's room, Riku was just wearing a plain white t-shirt with brown shorts as he stared at the ceiling "Hey Kags." Kagome looked up from the game she was playing as she paused it "Yeah?" she asked as Riku turned his head to look at her "Are and you and Inukai-kun dating?" he asked curiously as Kagome blinked and blushed "N-no what makes you say that?" she asked.

Riku raised a brow "Well, Inukai-kun was actually joking and you two seemed _very_ close." he pointed out as Kagome sighed "We're not going out... _even though he asked me out next Sunday.."_ she muttered to herself but Riku still heard it as he blinked and rested his head on his hands while he lay on his stomach, a very reminiscent of the traditional, 'girls-night-sleep-over pose'.

"Hmm you and Inukai-kun have been hanging out and stuff so I guess its not really that surprising, a little bit but not too much." Riku muttered as Kagome continued blushing but then gave Riku a sly smirk "Hm and what about you and Sayuri? You've been hanging out with her for a while." she said and now it was Riku's turn to blush "N-no! I'm just h-helping for the Cultural Festival!" he tried to protest as Kagome raised a brow "Mhm, doesn't mean you need to hang out with her on your free time too though." she smirked as Riku fell silent.

Riku pouted a bit before he laid back down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling "As a result, we can't even avoid the audition." Kagome frowned a bit at that "So annoying..." she muttered "But it's okay. We'll probably be eliminated quickly though." Kagome said, though it was mostly to assure herself as Riku nodded in agreement.

"To make things worse though, It's on Sunday..." Riku muttered before he suddenly sat up as Kagome's eyes widened **"SUNDAY!?"** they both yelled in unison.

Kasuga Residence

On a light pink bed, many dresses were spreaded out, Tsukasa was standing up in front of her mirror as she tried to look for the 'perfect outfit' "Since it's summer, maybe I should expose more of my skin..." Tsukasa muttered "Or would it be more appealing to be girlish?" she asked herself as she shifted from dress to dress.

"It worries me..." she muttered as her phone suddenly rang "Who could it be, calling me this late at night?" she blinked and leaned over her bed as she grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID "From Riku-kun!?" she exclaimed with excitement as she answered.

"Hello! What's wrong Riku-kun?" Tsukasa greeted _"Well... About tomorrow..."_ Riku's voice was heard "Yeah. Where are we going to meet?" Tsukasa asked, still chirpy as ever "How about in front of the station?" she suggested _"Sorry! I can't go on the date tomorrow..."_Tsukasa gave a confused 'eh'.

Aoba Residence

"Suddenly, I'm forced to go on an audition tomorrow... and..." Riku explained and waited but didn't hear a reply "Hey... Kasuga-san?" _"It was a promise."_ Tsukasa said with hurt in her voice "Surely I'll make up for this another time." Riku said feeling guilty _"You don't need to."_ Tsukasa replied with hurt in her voice still _"Go to the audition then!"_ she snapped and hung up as Riku looked down sadly "Kasuga-san..."

Guest Room

Kagome sighed as she bit her lip, she was staring at her silver phone that had Kouya's caller ID on it, she closed her eyes and pressed the call button. She heard three rings when Kouya's voice was heard _"What is it Kagome?"_ Kagome sighed "You remember the audition?" she heard a grunt as he bit her lip once more "I'm sorry, I can't attend the date because its tomorrow, the same day as our date.. I'm sorry.." there was a pause on the other line as Kagome looked down sadly but blinked as she heard his response _"What time do you finish?"_

"Huh?"

"_What time do you finish?"_

Kagome's eyes widened before she blinked and answered.

"I'm afraid I don't know what time we finish, Kurotokage-sensei didn't really say."

"_I see, I'll wait for you by the tree of wishes then."_

"...okay... thanks for understanding Kouya.."

"_You were forced to do this anyway, you didn't say you want to do it so don't worry about it."_

"Still... thanks..."

She heard a soft chuckle

"_Your welcome then."_

"I'll see you tomorrow... oyasumi nasai(good night)."

"_Oyasumi_(night)_."_

Kagome smiled as she ended the call and turned off the lights before she dropped down on the bed and fell asleep with a soft smile on her face.

Kasuga Residence

Tsukasa dropped her phone on the floor, she hugged her pillow as tears glistened in her hurt and sad emerald eyes "Riku-kun... stupid..." she buried her face in her pillow as her shoulders shook.

And so, she cried herself to sleep.

Next Day

Riku walked along the halls, he tried calling Tsukasa for the umpteenth time today but she still didn't answer "Kasuga-san hasn't answered the phone since then..." he sighed as he closed his phone "I have no choice, I'll call her again after the audition." he decided, placing his phone in his pocket.

Riku met up with Kagome as the cousins headed over to the Drama Club, Sliding the door open, Kagome and Riku heard Kurotokage-sensei talking in an upset voice "Do you call that acting? Start over again!" Kurotokage-sensei commanded.

Kagome saw a lavender haired girl rub the tears from her eyes as she walked out, Kagome frowned at this and handed her a handkerchief "Here." she said softly as the girl gave a sad smile and took it "Thank you." Kagome only smiled at her as the cousins watched the girl walk off.

**~*~**

"I swear!" a boy said as he kneeled in front of a short orange haired girl "To be a shield which will protect you and sword which will fight for you!" he said dramatically as the girl clasped her hands together and held them to her chest "I swear, too! To be a cradle which will heal you, cross tie which you will bear up to you!"

Kurotokage-sensei narrowed her eyes "Redo it from the basics!" she growled as Kagome and Riku watched as the two run out crying.

Kurotokage-sensei then looked at Kagome "You're turn, Kagome-chan." she said gently with a smile as Kagome blinked while Kurotokage-sensei continued smiling and offered her hand to Kagome "Now, show me your acting in earnest a fragment of the talent I have discovered!" Kurotokage-sensei said as Kagome sweatdropped slightly and sighed as she walked over to the stage.

"Uh... am I suppose to have a partner?" she asked "This is an audition." Kurotokage-sensei said "Imagine the partner in front of you." Kagome blinked "Okay..." she muttered and looked at the script before she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together and held them to her chest "I swear, too! To be cradle which will heal you, cross tie which you will bear up to you." Kagome said as Kurotokage-sensei then clapped her hands.

"That's wrong." Kurotokage-sensei scolded "I want to see your soul! The passion overflown form the depth of your heart!" she said as Kagome sighed _'Yep, this woman is the perfect drama teacher...'_ she mentally grumbled.

"Don't worry about the lines." Kurotokage-sensei said "Imagine a boy in front of you. Express your feelings honestly." Kagome blinked "If you say so.." she muttered "But what kinda of person is he suppose to be?" Kagome asked "Don't worry, just do it!" Kurotokage-sensei demanded as Kagome sighed "Hai..." as she looked at the side and imagine someone there, she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

She opened her eyes with a soft look in them, a gentle smile on her face "I love you." she said softly and gently as Kurotokage-sensei looked at her in interest and clapped "Good, very good Kagome-chan! Hm.. I shall give you a call, I have not decided yet but you are perfect drama material!" she said as Kagome blinked and nodded as she walked off the stage.

Kurotokage-sensei then looked at Riku "You're the last one, Riku-kun." Riku looked around a bit nervously "Umm, well..." he stuttered a bit "Riku-kun, I need to see your talent, your burning soul! Your unique and magical emotions!" she said as Kagome sweatdropped and sighed a bit.

Riku stood on the stage "Remember Riku-kun, this is simply an audition, you will not need a partner, just imagine." she said as Riku nodded and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, looking at the direction of the door, imagining that someone was there, he thought of a clearing with beautiful golden flowers, as he imitated what Kagome had said before.

Kagome noticed the door opening when Riku said the same lines she had said "I love you." he said as he finally noticed who was at the door when he heard a gasp. A shocked Sayuri stared at him with wide-eyes as Kagome's own eyes widened "shit..." she muttered.

Riku stepped back a bit in shock "A-Amamiya-san.." he stuttered as everyone watched this, the male drama members looked stunned "Ah now..." one muttered "He confessed to Amamiya-san..." the leader muttered as Riku gave a confused 'eh?' and stepped back a bit more as a barely noticeable blush appeared on Sayuri's cheeks "W-Wait! This is.." Riku stuttered as he held his hands and the script out.

"This is an audition! It's not confessing or anything!" Riku yelled in panic, Kagome's ever so sharp eyes caught the slight hurt and disappointment in Sayuri's burgundy colored eyes as Kagome blinked _'So... Sayuri __**does**__ like Riku...'_ she thought.

"Well, it happened by accident... I didn't mean it." Riku said frantically while Sayuri looked like she had been slapped on the face. Sayuri looked at him in stunned silence as did the others watching while Kagome watched this in interest and slight worry.

When Riku didn't hear Sayuri answer, he got worried "Amamiya-san? Do you hear me?!" he asked/yelled "Amamiya-san!" he called, panic in his voice, Sayuri blinked her eyes "Amamiya-san.. so I mean--" he was cut "S-Sorry!" Sayuri yelled as she ran off.

"Rejected..." one drama club member said "He was rejected..." the other one repeated. Kurotokage-sensei looked interested as she cupped her chin with her fingers as she remembered the look on Riku's face, she also remembered at how real it seemed when he said the words 'I love you'.

**~*~**

Kagome sighed as she took her bag from her cubbie, she was worried about Riku but the brown haired boy assured his cousin that he was fine and just needed some time to think.

Kagome walked out of the school building with a glazed look in her eyes, she was unaware of her surroundings when she saw a familiar pink haired girl "Something is wrong with my heart..." Tsukasa looked at the sky "Riku-kun..." Kagome heard before she closed her eyes and walked off, a lot of things buzzing in her mind.

She paused her walking when she felt two hands on her shoulders as she looked up to see Kouya raising a brow at her "Are you alright?" he asked as Kagome sighed "Sorry... I wasn't paying attention." Kouya took his hands off of her shoulder "Its alright, do you want to talking about it?" he asked while Kagome shook her head sighing.

Kouya didn't like seeing her like this so he decided to distract her "Well, we still have a date you know." he reminded as Kagome blinked "Oh yeah.. um.. would you mind waiting for me to change?" she asked as Kouya shook his head and watched Kagome run to the changing rooms.

After a while Kagome walked back out wearing a blue tank top with a mini black leather jacket and silk black skirt with her blue tennis shoes, she smiled at Kouya who was wearing a pale shirt with brown pants and his brown shoes while Kagome took a hold of his hand "Lets go." Kouya smiled as he and Kagome walked out of the school.

**~*~ (Arigato again for helping me here Yuki-chan!) ~*~**

Kagome and Riku walked around Tsugumi, Kagome looked at the olive haired boy curiously "Ano.. Kouya?" he looked at her signaling that he was listening "Where are we going?" she asked as Kouya led them inside a small café, Kagome liked it; it had comfortable couches that were an L shape with round coffee tables and it had a homey air around it.

They sat on one of the couches and looked at the menu, a waitress walked over to them with a pad of paper and pencil ready in her hands "Hello, my name is Ayumi and I'll be your waitress. Are you ready to order?" she asked with a smile as Kagome shook her head "I'm not really sure which one I want." she said, Ayumi tapped her chin and smiled at them "How about the couple's special then?" she asked as Kouya and Kagome blushed slightly "Aww you two look so cute!" she smiled "A-a-ano.." Kagome stuttered "W-were not in a relationship." Ayumi winked "Yet." she said with sly look as the two blushed beet red "Hmm if my calculations are correct. First date ne?" she said as the two blinked and nodded.

"Alright then, lovers delight coming right up." (dunno what to call it V_V) Ayumi wrote and winked "Don't worry, its on the house." she giggled and walked off leaving two blushing teens. Kouya coughed a bit while Kagome avoided eye contact, so far it left an awkward silence.

Deciding to try and lighten up the mood "Ano--" Both of the started, but stopped when the other started. Kagome blushed a light shade of pink, as she glanced timidly up at Kouya. "So Kouya... what made you pick this café?" she asked as she played with the napkin in front of her. She was rather nervous "I like it, its not too noisy like other ones and its not filled with obnoxious rich people." Kouya said simply as the two chatted for a while when Ayumi came back, carrying a slightly bigger than normal, sundae.

"Alrighty you two love birds." Ayumi smiled as Kagome blushed once more while Kouya looked away with a tint of red on his cheeks "Here's the Lovers Delight. Enjoy~" she giggled "That woman is crazy..." Kagome muttered while Kouya nodded in agreement as then Kagome's stomach gave out a growl making Kouya look at her with a raised brow while Kagome blushed "I think we need to eat... or do you want to continue listening to your stomach?" Kouya teased a little "Eat please." Kagome muttered, embarrassment coating her voice.

The two ate their sundae, chatting idly of whatever came into mind, They finished they're treat after a while as the giggling Ayumi came back, cleaning up as she smiled slyly at the two "Do come back darlings." she winked as the two teens scrambled up and hastily walked out of the café.

Kagome sighed as they made it out of the café, turning to Kouya, Kagome muttered, "..That woman....she has a few screws loose....or something." Kouya nodded, "Hai, she does." He looked around for a couple minutes before turning towards the girl on his right, "Since there is still time left...how about the park...it will most likely be less lively than.....here." He gestured towards the café entrance.

Kagome smiled, "Hai that sounds nice!" She liked the ideas of the park, it was nice and they could just walk around looking at the scenery, that or look at some of the stands they have up there. As the two silently made there way the park, occasionally making little chit chat here and there. When they finally made it to the park, they looked around. It was full of people. Kagome blushed as she scanned over the crowed...a lot of the people here were couples too.

Looking at the stands around them, Kagome's face broke out into a delighted smile as she saw the crepe stand. Kouya followed her moments, smirked a bit, "Would you like one?" Kagome beamed at him, "Is that okay?" Kouya nodded, leading her to the stand, "I would like one...?" He turned to Kagome, silently asking her what flavor she wanted.

"Strawberry." Kagome said with a grin

"One strawberry crepe please." He finished looking at the sales person (forgot what they call them...)

The man smiled at the two and handed him the crepe, "That will be ¥200." Nodding Kouya handed the man the yen(money) and turned towards Kagome giving her the treat.

"Here"

"Arigato" Kagome murmured, taking a small bite of the crepe. A smile lit up on her face as she took another bite, enjoying her sweet treat.

As Kagome continued to eat her food happily as they walked around the park taking in everything around them. As Kagome was about to say something she felt someone pass her and accidentally bump her, the person said a hasty sorry and kept on their way, but they didn't see the mess they left behind.

Kagome lay on-top of Kouya, as her sweet treat was on his head. Kagome hastily got up, still sitting on the ground, and arms flailing in front of her in apology.

"Gomen!" Kagome repeated over and over again, her eye closed in apology.

"It's alright...it was an accident." Kouya said sitting up, the crepe falling off his head in the process. Kagome who was now looking at him, bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter as she saw what used to be her crepe slide down his face.

"Nani?" He asked, giving her a look, saying, 'what is so funny'. Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into laughter, as she clutched her sides and she repeatedly said, 'gomen' between her fits of laughter.

He looked at her silently, liking the sound of her laughter. He smiled at her softly, peeling the crepe from his face and tossed it to her, Kagome paused her laughter when she felt something slightly sticky, sticking to her cheek and blinked seeing the smirk on Kouya's face and saw the crepe sliding down her cheek as she blinked once more "Oooh Kouya! I'm gonna get you for this!" she yelled chasing the olive haired boy who already had a head start. The other couples that were in the park, watched this with a smile knowing that a budding of a relationship was formed.

Even though Kagome was feeling annoyed she couldn't help the soft smile that appeared on her face as she chased after the usually stiotic boy. After a while, Kagome caught up to Kouya and pounced, unfortunately for them, behind Kouya was a water pond and so they ended up in the water.

Once again Kagome was on top of Kouya, laughing as was Kouya, none of the couple seemed to notice the position they were in until they heard some old women chuckling "Ahhh young love, kids these days seem to find them easily." they're eyes widened as they blushed and looked at the old women who gave them knowing smiles.

Kagome scrambled to get up as she held her hand out to Kouya, avoiding the old women's gaze as she helped the olive haired boy stand up. "Ano... I got us wet.." Kagome stated obviously as Kouya raised a brow "Gomen." she smiled sheepishly as Kouya just chuckled "Its alright." he assured as they got out from the water.

Luckily for the both of them, it was summer so they're clothes dried without them getting a cold "Ano..." Kagome said, still looking at the ground, "It would be best if we found somewhere we could dry off." Kouya nodded, agreeing with her, being in wet clothes wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

Both of them walked to a sunny area where they could sit and talk, but dry off at the same time. Sitting on the grassy ground they both made themselves comfortable, they chatted about anything that popped up in their heads, they didn't even seem to realize on how much time was already spent until they heard a squeal.

Kagome blinked and looked behind her to see the couples sitting on picnic blankets, benches, under the tree and even just on the ground together with whomever they were with, Kagome furrowed her brows seeing them all looking up at the sky with serene and content smiles on their faces as Kouya tapped her shoulder, Kagome looked at him but he only pointed where the others were looking. She looked at the direction as her eyes widened momentarily before a smile appeared on her lips as she saw the sunset, it looked beautiful with the colors blending in perfectly.

"Beautiful.." Kagome said softly, Kouya nodded as he then felt a slight weight on his shoulder and looked down seeing a crown of midnight black tresses and just smiled, wrapping an arm around her and pulled her close to him as he looked back up at the sky. Both teens wore soft blushes on their cheeks.

**~*~**

After a while when the sun finally disappeared, the two decided that it was time to head back home, Kouya found out that Kagome was living on the Shinto Shrine near the school, his first thought was why there was a need for so many steps when he heard Kagome's voice "Thanks Kouya." Kouya looked at her to see her smiling up at him.

"Hm?" he said curiously "For asking me out." He just smiled and shook his head "It was my pleasure. I'll see you at school tomorrow, ne?" Kagome nodded with a soft smile "Oyasumi Kouya." she said softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek and started climbing up the stairs, Kouya looked stunned for a bit before a smile formed on his lips "Oyasumi.." he muttered and started heading back home.

Kagome looked down at Kouya from the top of the stairs (makes you wonder how she climbed up that fast...) and smiled "Thank you Kouya... maybe moving here wasn't so bad after all..."

* * *

**Silver Jasmine Diamond:** Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH YUKI-CHAN! I would have never finished this chapter without your help! ^_^ So yea~! Read and review!!!


	7. I'M SORRY I'M SO SO SORRY! PLZ READ :

**Silver Jasmine Diamond: **-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh- Gomen nasai SOOOOO much for the people that like this fic. I'm gonna have to put it on a temporary hiatus T_T

SO SORRY GUYS!!!!

**Reason:**

**1.** I lost my Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ CD

**2.** Youtube won't work for some reason

**3.** The USB with the plot for the fic is missing

**4. **Kami-sama is being evil to me

**5. **LIFE IS BEING SOOO MEAN!!!

-cough- gomen, I just had to say it V_V

-sigh- demo, don't worry minna! as soon as I find my CD and my USB, the STORY SHALL GO ON!!!!  
PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!!!

**Sapphire Out!**


End file.
